


Un Chemin dans le brouillard

by Colibrii



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu. Le petit garçon, Carl, avait été blessé le jour d’avant par Otis et son père avait dû l’opérer d’urgence. Le groupe de Rick était arrivé le lendemain matin. Il était en tête du convoi. Le moteur de sa moto pétaradait alors qu’il s’engageait le premier dans l’allée menant à la maison. Elle se trouvait sur le perron près de son père et de sa sœur lorsqu’il avait arrêté sa moto à quelques mètres de la maison."</p><p>Beth n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreur. Le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé avait été la cause de cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, lorsque les morts se relevèrent, Beth dût se rendre à l'évidence que sa vie entière était devenue un parfait film d'horreur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction "The Walking Dead". Quand j'ai regardé la saison 4 et les interactions entre Daryl et Beth, je n'ai pu m'empêché de les voir ensemble. De mon point de vue, Daryl et elle pourraient former un couple vraiment parfait. Bien sûr, cela n'est que mon point de vue. Donc après avoir lu un assez grand nombre de fanfictions Bethyl en Anglais, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à la mienne. Je préfère prévenir en disant qu'elle ne suivra pas totalement l’histoire de la série à partir de la fin de la saison 2. Je garderai des éléments de la série mais en évacuerai un certain nombre.
> 
> J'ai essayé de mon mieux de garder les personnages IC et j'espère que j'y suis parvenue. J'ai écrit déjà près de 10 chapitres. Je préfère avoir de l'avance au cas où je bloque donc normalement les mises à jours devraient être relativement régulières.
> 
> Bien entendu, The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne m'apparitennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction.
> 
> Bonne lecture (j'espère)
> 
> Colibrii

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu. Le petit garçon, Carl, avait été blessé le jour d’avant par Otis et son père avait dû l’opérer d’urgence. Le groupe de Rick était arrivé le lendemain matin. Il était en tête du convoi. Le moteur de sa moto pétaradait alors qu’il s’engageait dans l’allée menant à la maison le premier. Elle se trouvait sur le perron près de son père et de sa sœur lorsqu’il avait arrêté sa moto à quelques mètres de la maison.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment d’insécurité qu’elle avait ressenti en croisant son regard lorsque son père les avait présentés. Elle savait qu’il n’avait pas fait attention à elle. Ses pensées étaient à ce moment-là exclusivement tournées vers Sophia et sa disparition. Le groupe la cherchait depuis deux jours mais lui était le plus acharné.

Son père leur avait conseillé d’éviter de passer trop de temps avec leurs invités. Ces derniers allaient devoir partir tôt ou tard et il ne servait à rien de s’attacher.

Le coup de feu la fit sursauter. Elle échangea un regard avec Maggie et se précipita à l’extérieur pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Elle vit les silhouettes au loin de trois hommes. Deux d’entre eux portaient un quatrième corps. Elle ne put s’empêcher de glapir de peur. L’un des leur était-il mort ? Elle entendit Andrea hurler qu’elle avait tiré sur Daryl.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant comment l’homme était mal en point alors que Rick et Shane le traînaient jusqu’à la maison. Son père leur indiqua où l’installer tandis que Maggie lui conseillait de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle était en train d’aider Lori lorsque des hurlements venant du premier étage leur parvinrent.

— Sale enculé de connard de merde !

Lori et Beth échangèrent un regard. La douleur avait dû réveiller Daryl. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur la cuisine tandis que le silence revenait. Sans doute, essayait-il de ne plus se plaindre. Elle imaginait parfaitement qu’il était ce genre d’hommes. La moindre faiblesse devait absolument être cachée.

— Et vous êtes ensemble depuis le début des événements ? demanda finalement Patricia. Votre groupe ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés au début de l’épidémie ? explicita-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Lori.

— Shane, Carl et moi avons fui Atlanta au début de l’épidémie. On a rencontré Carol et son mari dans les bouchons de l’autoroute puis Dale, Andrea et sa sœur Amy, qui est malheureusement décédée maintenant. Puis, Glenn et T-Dog. Ils étaient avec d’autres personnes. On a décidé d’installé un camp sur les hauteurs d’Atlanta et enfin Daryl et son frère Merle ont intégré le camp.

— Vous n’avez pas mentionné Rick, remarqua Beth.

Lori baissa la tête visiblement mal à l’aise.

— Vous n’êtes pas obligé de répondre, répliqua Beth précipitamment.

Lori releva la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, répondit-elle. Et si je vais répondre, c’est juste que c’est quelque chose pour lequel je m’en veux encore. Rick était dans le coma lorsque l’épidémie s’est déclarée. Shane l’a cru mort et… et nous avons fui sans lui. Il ne nous a retrouvés que deux mois après le début de l’épidémie, expliqua-t-elle.

Beth la fixa quelques secondes avant d’esquisser un sourire et de lui caresser doucement le bras. Le four sonna annonçant la fin de la cuisson du poulet. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à table.

Avant que le repas commence, Beth décida de mettre de côté une assiette pour Daryl et une autre pour Carl. Tandis qu’elle faisait ça, les hommes et Andrea s’installaient autour de la table. Elle-même allait devoir s’installer à la table des « enfants » avec Jimmy, Maggie et Glenn, le garçon chinois avec qui sa sœur était allée faire une visite à la pharmacie. Elle posa les pichets remplis d’eau sur les tables tandis que les autres femmes s’occupaient des plats.

Beth trouvait étrange le fait d’avoir autant de monde à la maison. Cela lui rappelait sa vie d’avant l’infection avant que sa mère et son frère ne soient contaminés. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce que leurs invités feraient s’ils savaient que sa famille cachait des rôdeurs, comme ils les appelaient, dans leur grange. Beth avait bien vu la manière dont ils voyaient les rôdeurs. Pour eux, ils n’étaient plus des êtres-humain. Mais Beth tout comme son père était persuadé qu’il existait un remède qui permettrait à sa maman et à son frère de guérir.

Elle sentit la main de Jimmy sur sa cuisse. Il la serra légèrement tentant vraisemblablement de la rassurer. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Jimmy et elle étaient amis depuis des années avant qu’ils ne finissent par sortir ensemble environ trois mois plus tôt alors que le monde commençait à s’enflammer. Il l’avait embrassée, elle s’était laissé faire. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’il s’agisse de ce qu’elle désirait mais elle ne se voyait pas le repousser maintenant. Elle avait accepté d’être sa petite amie à partir du moment où elle n’avait pas clarifié la situation dès le début. Elle essaya de se rassurer, de se convaincre qu’elle faisait la bonne chose.

Beth lança un regard à sa sœur et remarqua le sourire qu’elle offrit à Glenn. Beth était certaine qu’il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Le repas se déroula en silence. L’ambiance n’était pas à la fête. Ils n’avaient pas encore retrouvé la petite fille, Carl était toujours alité et Daryl, le traqueur du groupe, s’était retrouvé avec une de ses propres flèches dans le corps. La jument qu’il avait pris dans les écuries avait eu peur et l’avait désarçonné, le faisant tomber au fond d’un ravin, sa dernière flèche plantée dans le corps. Beth devait avouer qu’il avait de la chance qu’elle n’ait pas touché un organe vital. Tout comme il avait de la chance qu’Andrea ne sache pas viser.

Beth commença à débarrasser la table avant de faire chauffer ce qu’elle avait gardé pour Carl et Daryl. Sa sœur quant à elle avait commencé à faire la vaisselle. Elle s’apprêtait à amener les assiettes aux malades lorsque Carol lui demanda si elle pouvait apporter celle de Daryl. Beth se contenta de lui donner l’une des assiettes ainsi que des couverts. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Carol veuille aller donner elle-même son dîner à Daryl. Après tout, c’était pendant qu’il cherchait sa petite fille qu’il s’était blessé.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, Beth alla dans sa chambre et récupéra son journal intime sous son oreiller. Elle déboucha le stylo et commença à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Hier, les membres du groupe de Rick sont arrivés chez nous. Ils sont un peu moins de dix. Il y a Lori et Carl, la femme et le fils de Rick qui étaient déjà là hier soir, Dale, Andrea, Glenn, Shane, T-Dog,  Carol… C’est elle qui a perdu sa petite fille et enfin Daryl. Il cherchait la petite fille et s’est blessé en tombant de cheval. S’il avait demandé à Papa, il aurait su que Nellie n’était pas la jument de la situation. Je crois que ce n’est pas le genre d’homme à prêter attention à ce que disent ou pensent les autres ce qui est un peu stupide parfois. J’espère vraiment qu’ils vont retrouver la petite fille. Je ne peux imaginer ce que sa mère ressentirait si elle était décédée. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, elle aura juste été infectée et pourra être remise sur pied quand les scientifiques auront trouvé le remède. Quand ce sera fait je pourrais enfin revoir maman. Elle me manque tant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle devait partir pour de vrai. Papa dit qu’elle va bientôt revenir et Shawn aussi. J’espère qu’il a raison. Le monde est devenu complètement fou et je suis pressée qu’il redevienne comme avant._

Beth ferma délicatement son journal intime avant de le glisser de nouveau sous son oreiller. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s’endormir. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin particulièrement bien reposée. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers sa fenêtre, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin. Elle se leva et fit son lit comme tous les matins avant de se diriger vers sa penderie pour choisir ses vêtements. Beth prit une douche rapidement et s’habilla. Elle ralentit le pas alors qu’elle passait à côté de la chambre où Daryl avait été installé. Cette dernière était contiguë à la sienne. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer l’intérêt qu’elle portait à cet homme depuis son arrivée à la ferme.

Il devait être dans le milieu de la trentaine et d’après ce qu’elle avait pu voir était habitué à vivre au grand air. Elle ne connaissait personne qui chassait à l’arbalète et elle se doutait qu’il le faisait bien avant le début de l’épidémie. Beth descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Des pancakes au sirop d’érable. Elle avait fini de les faire lorsque Maggie pénétra dans la cuisine aux alentours de sept heures moins le quart. Elle salua sa sœur dans un murmure. Beth pouvait voir à son visage que quelque chose la préoccupait.

— Ça ne va pas, Mag ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si, si… Juste un peu fatiguée, répliqua-t-elle en se servant deux pancakes.

Beth préféra ne pas insister lorsque Maggie n’avait pas envie de parler, la pousser à le faire n’amenait jamais rien de bon. Beth s’installa en bout de table et les deux sœurs mangèrent en silence jusqu’à l’arrivée de leur père à sept heures tapantes.

— Bonjour mes chéries, lança-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il embrassa Beth sur la tempe tandis qu’elle faisait la vaisselle avant de se diriger vers Maggie et de l’embrasser.

— Vous avez été bien matinales aujourd’hui les filles, remarqua-t-il en se servant deux pancakes.

— Je me suis endormie tôt, répondit Beth tout en préparant une assiette pour Daryl. Je vais amener ça au blessé.

— D’accord mais reviens dès que tu l’as fait. J’aimerais que tu ne restes pas avec lui trop longtemps.

— Ne t’inquiète pas papa. Je reviens vite, répliqua-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que Daryl dormait encore et qu’elle n’aurait qu’à laisser l’assiette sur la table de chevet. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Elle le vit remonter la couverture sur son dos avec rapidité mais put tout de même entre-apercevoir les cicatrices qui striaient son dos. Elle détourna le regard mal à l’aise.

— On t’a jamais appris à frapper, bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Beth se sentit rougir mal à l’aise. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu’il serait réveillé, il était à peine sept heures du matin et il avait été blessé la veille.

— Je… Pardon, bredouilla-t-elle. Je venais juste vous amener votre petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en posant l’assiette sur la table de chevet.

Daryl jeta un coup d’œil à l’assiette.

— Pancakes au sirop d’érable, hein ! déclara-t-il.

— Vous n’aimez pas ça ? Je peux aller vous chercher autre chose si vous voulez.

Il secoua la tête tandis qu’il prenait l’assiette et commençait à manger. Beth ne bougeait pas ne pouvant s’empêcher de l’étudier. Son père avait bandé sa tête après lui avoir fait des points de suture. Toutefois, il était en meilleur état qu’elle l’imaginait. Une de ces forces de la nature que l’on peut difficilement blesser.

— Autre chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi peu aimable.

— Non, je… Bon Appétit, déclara-t-elle en quittant la pièce à reculons.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Comme elle l’avait imaginé ce n’était pas le genre d’hommes à faire dans la dentelle ou à être aimable. Elle ne pouvait toutefois s’empêcher d’être vexer qu’il ne l’ait pas remercié pour le repas. La politesse n’était pas encore à jeter aux orties tout de même !

Elle redescendit agacée contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même. Pourquoi s’attendait-elle à autre chose ? Beth n’était pas le genre de personne à juger aux apparences. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu’il fallait connaître les gens avant de les rejeter mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Daryl était un sacré rustre.

La jeune femme retrouva sa famille dans la cuisine. Patricia et Jimmy étaient réveillés et petit-déjeunaient en silence. Beth se pinça légèrement les lèvres retenant ses larmes en voyant le visage triste de Patricia. Otis et elle étaient mariés depuis des années et sa perte la faisait naturellement souffrir.

— Hey Beth ! s’exclama Jimmy. Délicieux tes pancakes comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en mangeant un bout.

— Merci Jimmy, répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

— Je vais aller aider le groupe pour retrouver la petite fille. Ça ne vous dérange pas, Hershel ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.

— Comme je te l’ai dit hier. Tu peux y aller mais je veux juste que tu me le dises avant.

— Merci Hershel, répliqua Jimmy en souriant.

Beth regarda Jimmy quelques secondes. C’était un beau garçon avec des cheveux châtain coupés court. Son visage exprimait toujours une douceur certaine. Il était tellement gentil. Beth se détestait parfois de ne pas l’aimer assez, de ne pas l’aimer autant que lui l’aimait. Il méritait plus qu’une fille qui ne restait avec lui seulement pour éviter de le blesser.

Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant un homme s’éclaircir la poitrine derrière elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Daryl qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce son assiette dans la main.

— Vous ne devriez pas être debout, Mr Dixon, remarqua Hershel.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci pour les points de suture et pour le petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Beth.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours sec et peu aimable mais il avait visiblement pris sur lui pour les remercier.

— Donnez-moi l’assiette, je vais la laver ! s’exclama Beth en faisant un pas vers lui.

— Je peux le faire, rétorqua-t-il.

— J’insiste, répliqua Beth en attrapant l’assiette.

— Comme tu veux, gamine, déclara-t-il finalement avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner.

Beth le regarda partir éberluée tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

— Ce mec est d’un désagréable, remarqua Maggie.

— Un vrai con, ajouta Jimmy. Vous savez qu’il pense avoir vu un chupacabra, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Beth ne dit rien tandis que chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Elle se dirigea vers l’évier et lava l’assiette pensive. Ainsi, il pensait avoir vu un chupacabra. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire trouvant cela quelque peu tirer par les cheveux. Enfin certains croyaient bien aux esprits alors pourquoi pas à ça. Il avait sans doute eu une hallucination ou quelque chose du genre mais n’avait-il pas le droit d’y croire tout de même.

Beth alla retrouver Patricia autour de la table. La femme était amie avec sa famille depuis des années et Beth malgré la différence la considérait comme une amie. Les deux femmes s’étaient rapprochées depuis le début des événements et étaient devenues des amies proches. Elle était la seule à savoir les doutes de Beth concernant sa relation avec Jimmy. Beth posa sa main sur celle de Patricia essayant tant bien que mal de lui donner un quelconque réconfort. Patricia esquissa un sourire difficilement.

— Je pense qu’on devrait demander au groupe de Rick de nous apprendre à tirer, dit-elle alors que tous les autres avaient quitté la maison.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne pensait pas que Patricia pouvait proposer cela surtout étant donné l’inversion du père de Beth pour les armes à feu. Mais le monde avait changé, elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester sans défense ! Beth écoutait l’argumentaire de Patricia avec sérieux après tout son amie n’avait pas tort. Elles devaient savoir se défendre et non pas attendre d’être défendues. Toutefois, il faudrait d’abord réussir à convaincre son père.

A son grand étonnement, il ne fut trop difficile de lui faire dire oui. Elle réussit à lui faire comprendre assez facilement qu’il s’agissait juste d’apprendre à se défendre au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Surtout que désormais Otis n’était plus là. Après tout, il ne serait peut-être pas toujours à côté d’elle pour la protéger. Hershel avait fini par se ranger à ses arguments et l’autoriser à apprendre avec le groupe qui s’était installé dans leur jardin. La jeune femme sourit en comprenant qu’elle l’avait convaincu.

— Merci Papa, déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle retourna vers la maison ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers le camp que leurs invités avaient installé et remarqua une tente assez loin du camp. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Daryl couché sur le dos en train de lire un livre. Elle se demanda quelle sorte de livres pouvait le tenir aussi concentré.

— Papa a dit « oui » ! s’exclama-t-elle en sautillant légèrement lors qu’elle vit Patricia.

Elle se reprit toutefois, il n’y avait pas de quoi sauter de joie. Son amie esquissa tout de même un sourire. Beth n’avait pas été joyeuse depuis que sa mère et son frère avaient été infectés.

— Maintenant il ne nous reste qu’à demander à Rick, remarqua Patricia en jetant un coup d’œil dans sa direction.

Il était avec Shane et Jimmy sans doute en train de discuter des recherches.

— Tu penses qu’ils vont la retrouver ? questionna Beth les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle jeta un coup dans la direction de la tente

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Patricia. J’espère…

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers Rick et Shane. Les deux hommes discutaient autour d’une voiture. La carte de la région était posée sur le capot de celle-ci et Jimmy semblait leur expliquer quelque chose.

— Bonjour, déclara Paricia tandis que Rick tournaient son visage vers elles. Nous avons appris que vous allez organiser une leçon de tir. Nous voudrions en faire partie. Otis était le seul à savoir tirer et maintenant qu’il n’est plus là. Hershel est d’accord avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitative de Rick.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, répliqua-t-il, mais il va falloir que j’aille lui demander directement.

Patricia se contenta d’hocher la tête tandis que Beth comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l’homme. Il avait eu des problèmes avec son père lorsque Jimmy était venu les aider dans leurs recherches le premier jour. Le garçon avait assuré qu’Hershel était d’accord alors qu’il n’était pas au courant.

Le cours de tirs se tint à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Rick avait eu du mal à convaincre Lori de laisser Carl apprendre à se servir d’un pistolet mais elle avait fini par céder, agacée et de mauvaise humeur. Beth aimait bien Lori, du groupe de Rick c’était elle qu’elle connaissait le mieux juste avant Carol. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec cette dernière alors que les membres du groupe étaient à la recherche de sa fille.

Rick et Shane avait installé des bouteilles sur les clôtures. Ils avaient organisé le cours de tirs assez loin de la maison au cas où les coups de feu attireraient quelques rôdeurs. Beth tenait le revolver qu’on lui avait à bout de bras, les jambes légèrement écartées. Elle ne s’était jamais servie d’une arme avant ce jour. Rick était à côté d’elle et lui donna quelques conseils. Elle tira une première fois, rata sa cible et perdit quelque peu l’équilibre suite à la déflagration.

— Prends ton temps avant de viser, Beth, déclara Rick.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait du mal à calmer le tremblement de sa main. Elle ferma un œil et tira. Elle soupira légèrement en voyant qu’une fois de plus elle n’avait pas atteint sa cible. Il fallait qu’elle persévère, après tout c’était en forgeant qu’on devait forgeron.

Après la leçon de tir, la journée passa très lentement. Patricia et Beth restèrent ensemble et jouèrent aux cartes un certain temps avant que Beth ne décide de faire des cookies. Elle adorait cuisiner et était particulièrement douée pour faire ce genre de petites douceurs. Patricia était allée voir le petit garçon, vérifier ses constantes et surtout lui amener un peu de distraction. Le père de Beth ne l’avait pas encore autorisé à quitter le lit.

Beth sortit les cookies du four et les installa dans une assiette et commença préparer une théière de thé. Elle goûta un de ses cookies et grimaça légèrement, ils n’étaient pas aussi bons que d’habitude. Elle servit plusieurs tasses de thé qu’elle installa sur un plateau tandis qu’elle attrapait l’assiette de cookies d’une autre main. Avant que tout cela arrive, Beth avait commencé à travailler comme serveuse dans un des restaurants de la ville voisine. Elle pensait ainsi pouvoir se payer sa propre voiture après avoir mis assez d’argent de côté. Cela n’arriverait visiblement pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le camp installé près de la caravane du vieil homme qu’elle se souvenait s’appeler Dale.

— Quelqu’un veut du thé ou des cookies ? proposa-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de camping.

— Merci Beth, déclara Lori en prenant une tasse.

Dale descendit du toit de son camping-car pour en prendre une aussi. Tandis que Beth en tendait une à Carol. Cette dernière la remercia en souriant tristement. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cette femme traversait. Perdre ainsi sa fille, ne pas savoir si elle la reverrait un jour. La pauvre avait l’air vraiment épuisé.

— Des cookies, proposa Beth en tentant l’assiette.

Ceux-ci furent acceptés avec plaisir. Carol en prit un et s’éloigna, le regard tourné vers les bois.

— Pas de nouvelles ? demanda Beth dans un murmure à Lori.

— Non toujours pas, répliqua la femme visiblement triste.

— J’espère qu’ils finiront par la retrouver, déclara Beth esquissant un sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Carol. La pauvre femme fixait toujours l’horizon, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé. Beth aurait aimé faire plus pour elle mais elle avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots de la blesser au lieu de l’aider.

— Moi aussi, Beth. Moi aussi, répliqua Lori les yeux dans le vide.

Le silence tomba autour d’eux. Aucun d’eux ne savaient que dire d’autre. Finalement, Beth le brisa en annonçant qu’elle allait amener une tasse et des cookies à Daryl.

— Fais attention à toi, jeune demoiselle ! s’exclama Dale. Il est d’une humeur de chien !

— Pour ce que ça change, ajouta Lori en levant les yeux au ciel.

Beth attrapa une des dernières tasses qui restaient ainsi que l’assiette de cookies avant de se diriger vers la tente du blessé. L’homme l’avait installé à l’écart du groupe. Il n’était visiblement pas très sociable et préférait rester seul. Elle se demanda s’il risquait d’être agacé par sa présence et préféra se dire qu’elle s’en moquait.

— Knock, knock ! dit-elle en se baissant devant l’ouverture.

Daryl était en train de tripoter une de ses flèches, pensif. Le pauvre devait s’ennuyer. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être habitué à l’inaction. Il tourna son regard vers Beth et ne put cacher la surprise dans son regard. Sans doute, ne pensait-il pas qu’elle reviendrait le voir après la manière dont il lui avait parlé le matin même.

— Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Barbie ? questionna-t-il d’une voix toujours aussi aimable.

— Je m’appelle Beth, répliqua-t-elle.

— Peu importe. Alors ?

— J’ai fait du thé et des cookies. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous apporter une tasse, expliqua-t-elle en la lui tendant.

Le regard de Daryl passa de la tasse au visage de Beth deux fois. Finalement, il se redressa légèrement et prit la tasse.

— Merci, souffla-t-il tandis qu’elle lui tendait l’assiette de cookies.

— Vous avez l’air d’aller mieux, remarqua-t-elle.

Polie comme toujours Beth essayait de faire la conversation.

— Ton père m’a bien raccommodé, répliqua-t-il en prenant un cookie.

— Tant mieux… souffla-t-elle pensive.

Beth ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument continuer cette conversation. Après tout, elle voyait bien que Daryl se limitait au minimum lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui parler.

— J’espère qu’ils vont retrouver la petite fille, Sophia, dit-elle finalement.

Elle vit les mâchoires de l’homme se serrer. Il détourna les yeux et lâcha un simple « merci pour les cookies ». Beth n’insista pas. Il n’était visiblement pas d’humeur à parler. L’était-il parfois d’ailleurs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé un kudos sur le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je sais que le couple Bethyl est assez controversé sur le fandom mais je dois avouer que ce couple me plaît vraiment même si je comprends qu'il ne plaise pas à d'autres. Mon seul désir est de partager ce que j'aime avec d'autres personnes qui aiment la même chose que moi et si cette fanfiction peut plaire à d'autres personnes que ceux qui shippent Daryl et Beth ensemble j'en suis ravie.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier. J'écris d'une traite, en fait et je découpe les chapitres après. Je me débrouille en général pour qu'ils soient de la même longueur mais parfois ce n'est pas possible à moins de faire un découpage plus hasardeux.
> 
> Bien entendu, les personnages de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche toujours rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne Lecture,
> 
> Colibrii

 

Pensive, Beth caressa les bandes qui recouvraient son poignet. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait voulu partir. Elle était devenue en quelque sorte folle en comprenant que sa mère ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle était définitivement partie. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière. A son père d'avoir réussi à la convaincre que sa mère allait guérir, à leurs invités d'avoir ouvert la grange et tuer sa mère mais surtout elle s'en voulait à elle. Elle si stupide, si naïve. Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout allait s'améliorer ? Rien n'allait s'améliorer tout irait de mal en pire et elle finirait par perdre toute sa famille. C'était ce genre de pensées qui l'avaient poussée à envisager le suicide, elle avait commencé à se taillader les veines mais avait décidé de vivre comme Andrea l'avait dit.

Elle avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air arrivant plutôt facilement à fausser compagnie à Patricia qui ne cessait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Beth savait que même si elle avait assuré à Patricia qu'elle ne tenterait plus de mettre fin à ses jours, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout comme son père et sa sœur. Après ce qui était arrivé dans la salle de bains, Maggie, folle de rage, avait interdit à Andrea d'adresser la parole à sa sœur. Pourtant, Beth ne pouvait assez remercier cette femme qui par ses paroles lui avait permis de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle sortit sur le perron. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Il faisait chaud mais le vent rafraîchissait l'air. La jeune femme décida de partir en promenade. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de la ferme, le grand air lui permettrait de se vider la tête. Elle se dirigea vers l'apenti de son père où il gardait tous ses outils et prit un marteau. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller dans les bois. La plupart des rôdeurs, comme les appelaient les membres de l'autre groupe, que Otis avait trouvé et enfermés dans la grange venaient de la forêt. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se promener dans les bois alors qu'elle adorait cela avant.

— Mauvaise idée, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la voix de Daryl. Son accent sudiste particulièrement prononcé ne pouvait la tromper. Elle se tourna vers lui. Assis sur un petit muret, Daryl était en train de se fabriquer de nouvelles flèches.

— A moins que t'essaies une nouvelle fois de te suicider, ajouta-t-il en retournant à son ouvrage.

— Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais essayer de me suicider, s'agaça Beth.

— Peut-être parce que tu l'as déjà fait une fois, pauv' conne, remarqua Daryl.

— Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-elle visiblement vexée.

— Ah ! Je vois que le vouvoiement n'est plus de rigueur,  ** _pauv' conne_** , déclara-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Beth se sentit rougir violemment serrant ses poings contre ses cuisses. Daryl continuait de faire ses flèches sans lui lancer un regard. Les lèvres de Beth tremblaient à cause de l'agacement.

— Je…. Tu… Comment…

— Beuh… Beuh… Beuh… se moqua Daryl alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots du fait de l'énervement. Retourne jouer à la poupée au lieu de m'emmerder !

— Ma mère vient de mourir, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ! s'agaça Daryl. Tu voudrais que je te plaigne, que je te réconforte ! Mais, espèce d'idiote, on a tous perdu quelqu'un depuis que cette putain de connerie de merde nous est tombé dessus ! Alors me prends pas la tête, merci ! Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'il avait raté sa dernière flèche.

Son regard croisa celui de Beth qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La jeune femme sentait les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de les retenir sans y parvenir.

— Et voilà qu'elle pleure ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, gamine ! s'énerva-t-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

— Pauv' con, rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

— Ouais, je sais ! On me le dit souvent, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle retournait vers la ferme.

Beth accéléra le pas. Cet homme était vraiment insupportable. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait tenté d'être gentille avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne méritait même pas un regard. Elle retrouva Patricia sur le perron. Cette dernière semblait inquiète et se précipita vers elle.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Beth s'éloigna doucement de son amie. Elle pouvait voir la peur et le soulagement dans son regard. Beth s'en voulut un peu, elle n'avait aucun désir de l'inquiéter à ce point-là.

— J'étais partie faire un tour mais j'ai pris de quoi me défendre, répliqua Beth en montrant le marteau.

— Tu as pleuré ? questionna Patricia. Tu veux en parler ?

— Non, ça va, répondit Beth plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Je... Je veux dire… Je vais bien Patricia. Je compte pas me jeter du haut du toit ou me tirer une balle dans la tête. C'est… C'est fini ça.

La femme esquissa un sourire visiblement rassurée. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

— Même dans ce cas, je préfère que tu ne promènes pas seule. C'est dangereux avec… avec les rôdeurs. On ne sait jamais.

— Je n'étais pas seule, répondit Beth tandis que son amie lui lançait un regard surpris. Daryl était dans le coin.

La bouche de Patricia se tordit en un rictus.

— Evite de traîner autour de lui aussi ! Il… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de bonne compagnie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Beth ne répondit rien. Elle aurait souhaité lui dire qu'elle avait tort que Daryl n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être mais elle ne pouvait pas car il l'était. Un redneck avec une arbalète sans une once de savoir-vivre.

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous en train de débattre de ce qu'ils devaient faire de Randall. Beth, Jimmy et Carl avaient été écartés de la conversation. Trop jeunes pour prendre une décision, d'après les adultes. Elle était assise à côté de Jimmy sur le perron. Ils pouvaient ainsi entendre la conversation sans pourtant y participer. Elle sentit la main de Jimmy se glisser dans la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis sa tentative de suicide.

Elle pouvait entendre Dale argumenter pour laisser la vie sauve à Randall. Elle-même ne savait que penser. Devaient-ils le laisser vivre et prendre le risque qu'il ramène ses amis à la ferme ? Il connaissait Maggie, il savait où ils habitaient. Le laisser vivre les mettait en danger. Toutefois, Dale avait raison sur certains points. Etait-ce juste de condamner quelqu'un sur ce qu'il pourrait faire. Allaient-ils perdre leur humanité en faisant ça ? Etaient-ils mieux que la bande de Randall ?

Le débat prit rapidement fin. Dale étant le seul à ne pas vouloir faire exécuter Randall et il fut décidé que la chose devrait être faite à la tombée de la nuit. Jimmy et Beth restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le pouce de Jimmy lui caresser la main.

— Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, souffla Jimmy en se penchant vers elle.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du bout des doigts il caressa la joue de Beth. Elle commença à répondre à son baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle s'éloigna de Jimmy rapidement et croisa le regard de Daryl qui le détourna cherchant une cigarette dans son paquet. Il l'alluma lentement portant son regard à l'horizon.

— Alors vous avez pris une décision ? questionna Jimmy.

— Fais pas comme si t'avais pas entendu la conversation, gamin, rétorqua-t-il sans se tourner vers lui.

— Vous allez vraiment le tuer ce soir alors ! intervint Beth.

Il tourna son visage vers Beth la vrillant de ses yeux bleus. Il prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre :

— Ce qui doit être fait, le sera. C'est tout !

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'endroit où il avait installé sa tente.

— Toujours aussi agréable, remarqua Jimmy avant de sourire à Beth. Fais pas attention à lui Bethy. Il ne le mérite pas, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Beth s'éloigna doucement de lui tandis que le garçon lui lançait un regard surpris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure gênée. Jimmy et elle sortaient ensemble depuis près de trois mois mais elle ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. Elle avait pensé qu'il était mieux de ne pas lui en parler mais elle ne se voyait pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps.

— Jimmy, il faut qu'on parle, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Le garçon lui lança u regard sérieux. Elle se demandait s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Elle lui prit la main entre les siennes essayant de se donner du courage.

— Je… Tu es mon ami depuis que l'école élémentaire, Jimmy et… et je pense que… qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir en tant que couple…

Beth vit les sourcils de Jimmy se froncer à mesure qu'elle parlait.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire. On est pas bien ensemble ? Et je… je… je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi, Jimmy mais pas de la manière dont tu voudrais, plus comme un meilleur ami, dit-elle lentement.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et put voir la tristesse dans son regard. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait à faire cela ? Jimmy ne méritait pas de souffrir. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Si Jimmy ne méritait pas de souffrir, il ne méritait pas non plus de vivre dans le mensonge.

— Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

Jimmy esquissa un sourire. Beth pouvait voir qu'il se forçait et elle se détestait de lui faire du mal ainsi.

— Restons amis alors, dit-il finalement.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réactions. Elle avait imaginé Jimmy lui hurler dessus, arrêter de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours, essayer de la convaincre qu'elle se trompait toutefois elle ne l'avait imaginé lui proposer de rester amis. Elle sourit au garçon. Jimmy n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'enlaça avant de l'éloigner doucement d'elle.

— Il faut que j'aille voir ton père, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait réussi à quitter Jimmy sans que cela ne virent au drame. Une vague de soulagement la gagna. Elle n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie avec lui.

oOoOo

Beth se tenait devant la tombe de Dale alors que Rick faisait un discours très émouvant sur l'humanité du disparu. Ils l'avaient enterré près de sa mère, Shawn et de la petite Sophia. Comme pour les autre Beth avait posé une petite plante sur la tombe. Elle avait encore du mal à regarder l'endroit où sa mère était enterrée sans avoir des pensées noires mais Andrea avait raison bien que la douleur ne parte jamais, il fallait qu'elle vive avec. Tout le monde mourait un jour et bien qu'il soit difficile pour elle de l'admettre, il était dans l'ordre des choses de perdre sa mère.

Après l'enterrement, chacun alla de son côté. Beth alla nourrir les poules et ramasser les œufs de la journée avec Patricia.

— J'ai parlé à Jimmy, commença-t-elle gênée. Je l'ai quitté, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— C'est bien. Il ne méritait pas de continuer dans une relation perdue d'avance et tu ne méritais de te forcer à l'aimer de cette manière.

— Il veut que l'on reste amis, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. J'espère que ça va marcher.

— Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Vous êtes amis depuis des années lui et toi.

Beth sourit tandis qu'elles revenaient vers la maison pour préparer le déjeuner. Le groupe de Rick était en train de s'installer à l'intérieur après que son père les aient invités à rester. D'autres étaient allés renforcer les barrières autour de la ferme. Elle avait entendu Daryl dire à Rick qu'en cas d'attaque d'une horde de rôdeurs le dispositif ne tiendrait sans doute pas. Elle espérait ainsi qu'aucune horde ne passerait par là. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa maison. Chacun était installé autour de la table. Beth posa les plats sur la table aidée de Carol et Lori avant de s'asseoir elle-même et de commencer à manger. Depuis que son père était allé en ville boire au bar, la bénédiction n'était plus de rigueur. Elle tendit la main pour se servir de la salade de riz mais ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl.

Elle releva son visage vers lui gênée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentit immédiatement stupide après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de rougir. Elle avait juste frôlé les doigts d'un homme pas particulièrement avenant. Beth maudit sa foutue timidité qui la faisait sans doute passer à ce moment-là pour une idiote.

— Vas-y toi, déclara Daryl en la laissant prendre le saladier.

Elle le remercia et prit le saladier pour se servir avant de le lui tendre. Une fois de plus ils mangeèrent en silence. Personne n'osait briser le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea demande ce qu'ils allaient faire de Randall. Rick allait l'exécuter la veille lorsque Carl était apparu. En entendant son fils lui demander de tuer le jeune homme, Rick n'avait pu le faire.

— Nous le conduirons à une trentaine de miles d'ici demain avec Shane, répliqua Rick. Nous lui donnerons de l'eau et un peu de nourriture et le laisseront se débrouiller.

Beth vit Lori hocher la tête tandis que Shane ne répondait pas entièrement concentré sur son assiette. Depuis son arrivée à la ferme, Beth n'avait jamais apprécié Shane et sa manière d'agir. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la grange et tuer tous les rôdeurs qui y en étaient sorti. D'une certaine manière, il lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation en faisant ce qu'il avait fait mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait cette violence au fond de lui qui la faisait frémir.

Elle détourna son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la main blessée de Daryl. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour le bien de la communauté surtout après qu'elle ait appris ce que le groupe de Randall avait fait à ces pauvres femmes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tué Dale mais en avait entendu parler. Elle se retira de la tête cet exemple. Dale était en train de se vider de son sang mordu de partout par un rôdeur. Son acte était en quelque sorte miséricordieux et avait empêché le pauvre homme de souffrir pendant des heures.

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence. Beth décida d'aller se promener autour de la maison après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la moto garée non loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et voyant que personne n'était dans le coin s'en approcha. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuir des sièges remontant jusqu'au guidon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les deux S. Elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du signe des SS durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Daryl était néo-nazi.

— Qui t'as autorisé à toucher la moto de mon frère, gamine ! s'exclama Daryl dans son dos.

Beth sursauta violemment se tournant vers lui en rougissant.

— Je ne faisais que regarder, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

— Pourtant je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu tes doigts dessus !

— Le presque fait toute la différence, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Elle perdit son sourire se mordillant la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en esquissait pas même un.

— Alors c'est la moto de ton frère ?

— En effet, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il fouilla dans l'une des sacoches accrochées à la moto et en sortit un chargeur.

— Je ne suis jamais montée sur une moto, dit-elle finalement sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Papa me l'a toujours interdit. Il dit toujours qu'il n'y a que les mauvais garçons qui conduisent ce genre d'engins.

Daryl tourna son regard vers elle lentement et répondit tout en rechargeant son revolver.

— Faut croire que ton père a raison.

— C'est le signe des SS là, non ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les deux S.

— Si tu le sais pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer visiblement agacé. Elle ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait là à tenter de discuter avec lui. Sans doute, essayait-elle de se rapprocher un peu de lui. Ils allaient se côtoyer pendant longtemps et elle souhaitait connaître tous les membres du groupe. Daryl n'était pas le plus facile. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à cette attirance qu'elle tentait d'enterrer au fond d'elle et qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu arriver sur sa moto le premier jour. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers pour lui, elle ne le trouvait même pas extrêmement beau. Physiquement, Daryl était un homme plutôt banal mais il se dégageait de lui une aura qui bien qu'elle déteste l'avouer l'obligeait à lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Au début, elle avait pensé que cela finirait par passer, qu'elle réagissait ainsi car elle n'avait pas vu un homme potentiellement intéressant depuis plus de trois mois mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait que ce soit sur lui que son attention se soit portée. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide penchant adolescent comme lorsque pendant sa première année de secondaire, elle et ses amies n'avaient pas arrêté de parler du professeur de mathématiques, Mr Felings.

— Tu comptes rester plantée là comme une conne encore longtemps ? questionna-t-il finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir avant de s'éloigner vers le perron.

oOoOo

Beth appelait son père pour qu'il se retire. Son fusil à la main, l'homme ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à abandonner sa ferme. Les rôdeurs approchaient de la ferme en nombre. Ils étaient des centaines. Rick et Carl avaient réussi à en attirer un certain nombre dans la grange dans laquelle il avait mis le feu. Beth hurla une nouvelle fois à son père qu'ils devaient partir avant que Lori ne l'entraîne vers les escaliers du perron. Elles devaient partir immédiatement. Beth serrait la main de Patricia dans la sienne le cœur battant.

Etait-ce réel ? Etaient-ils vraiment en train de perdre la ferme ? Allaient vraiment devoir la quitter ? Elle espérait au fond d'elle que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, sa mère lui demanderait dans un murmure comment elle se sentait.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les grognements des rôdeurs qui s'approchaient irréductiblement de la ferme. Alors qu'elle courait à la suite de Lori, elle fut tirée en arrière par Patricia. Elle tourna son visage vers son amie et poussa un cri en voyant qu'elle avait été attrapée par les rôdeurs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Beth resserra sa prise sur la main de Patricia ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hurler en voyant les dents d'un rôdeur se refermer sur son cou. Beth avait beau essayer de lâcher la main de son amie, elle n'y arrivait pas son attention tournée entièrement sur la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un autre rôdeur avait posé ses mains sur Patricia et était en train d'arracher la chair tendre.

Elle entendit Lori l'appeler de loin sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentit les mains de Lori tenter tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher Patricia avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture dans laquelle avait déjà pris place T-Dog. Beth était totalement hors de son corps. Elle regardait sa maison se faire envahir de rôdeurs le regard vide comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Lori lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule l'empêchant de voir la suite alors que T-Dog démarrait la voiture.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et sanglota contre l'épaule de Lori. Toute sa vie passée venait de partir en fumée. La ferme était aux mains des rôdeurs désormais. Patricia était morte, dévorée sous ses yeux et elle n'était même pas sûre que sa sœur et son père soient encore vivant. Elle entendait les voix de T-Dog et Lori. Ils semblaient se disputer parlant de plus en plus fort. Beth était partie dans un autre monde ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Son père et sa sœur pouvaient être morts tout comme les autres membres du groupe. Que se passerait-il s'il ne restait plus que T-Dog, Lori et elle ? Que feraient-ils lorsque le ventre de Lori commencerait à poindre ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de moto. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Daryl les dépasser sur sa moto. Carol était derrière, les bras autour de son ventre. Elle leur sourit tandis que la moto les doublait. Beth se redressa légèrement regardant derrière elle. Une voiture bleue les suivait, la voiture de Maggie. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle contenait difficilement sa joie. Maggie devait être vivante. Tout n'était pas perdu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'altercation entre Beth et Daryl ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des scènes d'action mais j'espère que la dernière partie n'était pas si affreuse que ça. Je suis plus à l'aise dans la description des sentiments et j'espère que je n'ai pas failli.
> 
> A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Colibrii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Alors tout d'abord, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu les deux précédents chapitres, ceux suivent ma fanfiction et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fanfiction est appréciée et j'espère que cela va continuer. Même si j'écris pour moi j'ai toujours peur de décevoir le lecteur et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec cette fanfic la peur est encore accentuée. Je crois que ça vient du fait que j'aime tellement Daryl et Beth que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi et de finir OOC. J'espère vraiment vraiment que cela n'arrivera pas.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Colibrii

 

Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur fuite de la ferme. Le groupe errait dans les bois évitant au maximum les axes routiers. L'hiver commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'installer. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches et la recherche d'un abri pour se protéger du froid devenait de plus en plus primordiale. Beth passait beaucoup de temps avec Lori et Carol mais aussi avec Carl. Ce dernier était le plus proche de son âge. Il avait environ douze ans peut-être treize désormais mais avait vieilli bien plus vite qu'un petit garçon ne devrait.

Beth s'était assise dans le salon de la maison où il allait passer la nuit. Installée dans son duvet, elle profitait des dernières lueurs du jour pour noircir son journal intime. Elle avait laissé l'ancien à la ferme mais avait réussi à en récupérer un dans l'une des précédentes maisons. C'était un cahier d'écolier très simple. Elle avait arraché les deux premières pages qui étaient remplis d'exercices de mathématiques et désormais le gardait toujours sur elle. Ce cahier lui permettait de compter les jours qui passaient et de garder en tête le mois de l'année. Le jour n'était pas précis mais elle était sûre de ne s'être trompée que de quelques jours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Maggie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ferma le carnet et le serra contre sa poitrine avant de relever son visage vers sa sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

— Tu tiens encore un journal, remarqua Maggie surprise. Tu es persévérante. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pu en tenir un pendant plus de deux semaines.

— J'essaye de garder le compte des jours et de raconter ce qu'il se passe dans le groupe. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce carnet sera une sorte de témoignage, répondit-elle en rougissant sur la fin.

— C'est une bonne idée, Beth, répliqua sa sœur. On est quel jour alors ?

— Novembre… Peut-être le vingt-quatre d'après mes calculs.

— C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, remarqua Maggie.

— Dans un peu moins d'un mois seulement, rétorqua Beth. Enfin si je suis encore là à ce moment-là, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Maggie lui lança un regard noir.

— Ne dis pas ça, Beth ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu m'entends ! s'exclama Maggie en la secouant presque.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux gênée. En aucun cas, elle n'avait dit cela pour blesser sa sœur mais Maggie devait se rendre à l'évidence, Beth ne serait sans doute pas toujours là. Un jour peut-être se ferait-elle attraper par un rôdeur et transformer. Elle détestait penser ainsi mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit Maggie soupirer légèrement avant de l'enlacer. Sa sœur lui murmura de bien se reposer qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas rester où ils étaient plus de deux ou trois jours. Beth se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son duvet jusqu'au menton. Ils avaient pris les sacs de couchage les plus épais espérant que l'hiver ne serait pas trop rude. Son père avait fait un feu dans la cheminée tandis que Rick, T-Dog et Daryl avaient sécurisé l'extérieur. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon pour passer la nuit Les portes menant aux autres pièces avaient été fermées pour garder la chaleur tout comme les volets.

Ils n'avaient cessé de changé de maison durant les deux dernières semaines marchant et courant sans cesse. Les voitures tombaient souvent en panne d'essence les obligeant parfois à continuer à pieds pendant des kilomètres avant de retrouver une voiture et de l'essence. Daryl quant à lui gardait toujours sa moto en en prenant soin comme d'un enfant. Beth en avait parlé avec Carl et ce dernier pensait que peut-être Daryl la gardait pour la rendre à son frère. Carol, qui avait entendu la conversation, était intervenu en ajoutant que Daryl ne pensait pas son frère mort et que cette moto lui permettait de garder espoir.

Carl s'était contenté de secouer la tête face à la remarque de Carol tandis que Beth l'avait fixée quelques secondes. Carol était celle qui connaissait le mieux Daryl. Elle était la personne avec qui il parlait le plus dans le groupe et cela voulait dire beaucoup venant d'un homme qui n'était pas habitué à la parlote. Souvent Carol voyageait sur la place pour passager de la moto de Daryl. Beth s'était demandé plusieurs fois si Carol et Daryl étaient désormais un couple mais elle avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait déjà entendu Carol essayer de flirter avec lui mais Daryl ne semblait pas très réceptif. Ils semblaient plus être devenus de très bons amis qu'autres choses.

Beth s'endormit très vite, fatiguée par leur long et interminable périple. Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans la pièce et elle pouvait sentir la transpiration sur son corps. Elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes et évita les autres dormeurs du mieux qu'elle put simplement éclairée par la lampe de poche qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle alla aux toilettes et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle savait que l'un des membres du groupe était de surveillance et qu'elle ne craindrait rien. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Daryl assis sur les marches du perron. Il tourna son visage vers elle lentement en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus si tu veux pas attraper la mort, remarqua-t-il.

Beth sourit légèrement. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et son jean qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle avait appris à dormir tout habillée prête à fuir à n'importe quel instant.

— Je n'ai pas froid, répondit-elle. Au contraire… ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prit une et l'amena doucement à sa bouche tandis qu'il lui donnait un briquet.

— Mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait fumer, plaisanta-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant la bourrasque de vent sur sa peau nue.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas froid, se moqua Daryl.

Beth plissa les yeux avant de rire légèrement ne pouvant garder son sérieux. Daryl la regarda visiblement surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne riait.

— J'essayais de te faire un regard intimidant mais visiblement je ne suis pas douée pour ça, expliqua-t-elle.

— Pas douée du tout, répliqua-t-il.

Beth crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Daryl mais la lumière de la lune les éclairait si peu ce soir-là qu'elle n'en était pas sûre.

— L'hiver est arrivé vite cette année, remarqua Beth en regardant à l'horizon. C'est tellement cliché. Le premier hiver après l'apocalypse, le plus froid depuis des années.

Le silence se fit entre eux une nouvelle fois. Beth savait que Daryl n'était le genre de personne à parler pour ne rien dire. Les silences ne le gênaient pas contrairement à elle qui en avait horreur. Elle se savait très bavarde et ne cessait de travailler dessus particulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui. Cela arrivait rarement, « bien trop rarement » pensait-elle parfois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle le voyait à peine mais n'avait pas besoin de cela pour dessiner ses traits. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée. Elle savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour Daryl et celui-ci ne cessait de la tirailler depuis près de deux mois. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais de toute manière, à qui pourrait-elle en parler ? Patricia était partie pour toujours tout comme Jimmy et Maggie ne comprendrait pas.

— Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu faisais pour le groupe, déclara-t-elle finalement. Merci Daryl de tous nous tenir en sécurité.

— C'est… C'est normal, répondit-il visiblement gêné. Chacun doit faire sa part.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que je ne fais pas grand-chose, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vais essayer d'aller dormir, ajouta-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée lorsque Daryl l'appela. Elle s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

— Tu es une part de ce groupe. Et tu fais ta part comme les autres, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de pousser la porte et de rentrer à l'intérieur sans lui répondre. Ce n'était que quelques mots, elle le sait, mais quelques mots qui venant de Daryl lui réchauffait le cœur.

oOoOo

L'hiver était vraiment arrivé désormais. Chaque nuit, le thermomètre annonçait des températures en dessous de zéro. Rick et Daryl avaient trouvé une maison qui pourraient les abriter un certain temps. Au milieu de la forêt, il semblait difficilement pour quiconque de la trouver. Lori avait entamé le deuxième trimestre et commençait à fatiguer. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent un certain temps, le plus longtemps possible avant que les rôdeurs n'arrivent. Les rôdeurs, malheureusement, finissaient toujours par arriver.

Maggie et Glenn étaient partis pour une mission de ravitaillement tandis que Daryl avait une fois de plus disparu seul au milieu des bois. Elle n'aimait pas savoir un des membres du groupe se promener seul. Elle ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle avec l'eau de pluie récupérée dans des tonneaux. La maison dans laquelle ils étaient installés tout comme la plupart des autres n'avait plus accès à l'eau courante.

Ils avaient découvert aussi un puits à l'arrière de la maison. Après le repas, Beth décida d'aller chercher de l'eau. Il allait ensuite falloir qu'elle la filtre pour en retirer le plus d'impuretés. Comme souvent, la jeune femme était pensive. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir Maggie partie pour un ravitaillement. Elle savait que Glenn veillait sur elle mais cela ne lui enlevait en rien toutes ses craintes. Elle fit descendre le seau à l'intérieur du puits et commença à remonter l'eau qu'elle mit dans un bidon, elle répéta le manège une deuxième fois avant de prendre les deux bidons. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le rôdeur en face d'elle. Elle s'entendit à peine hurler alors qu'elle essayait de lui lancer l'un des bidons dans la tête. Le bidon atterrit dans la poitrine du zombie qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle chercha son couteau paniquée sans le trouver. Elle avait dû le laisser à l'intérieur de la maison. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du rôdeur en courant. Carol la prit par les épaules l'arrêtant dans sa course.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur le rôdeur que le bidon de plusieurs kilogrammes retenait couché. Carol avança vers le zombie et planta son couteau dans sa tête avant de récupérer le bidon. Beth ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. L'adrénaline était redescendue et le soulagement et la culpabilité commençaient à s'insinuer en elle.

Carol s'arrêta devant Beth et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Beth secoua la tête tandis qu'elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil son père venir en clopinant vers elle. Il s'était tordu la cheville quelques jours plus tôt. Une autre raison qui les obligeait à trouver un abri pour un temps un peu plus long.

— Je… J'ai eu tellement peur, bredouilla Beth ne pouvant arrêter ses pleurs.

— Elle va bien ? Elle n'a pas été mordue ? questionna Hershel.

— Elle est juste un peu secouée, répliqua Carol qui l'avait enlacée.

Beth s'éloigna de la femme et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son père. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida lentement vers la maison. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait du mal à contenir ses tremblements. C'était la première fois qu'elle se battait véritablement contre un rôdeur et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son couteau dans la maison ! Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait sortir désarmée sous aucun prétexte.

— Apportez-lui un verre d'eau ! s'exclama Hershel.

Lori revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre rempli qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Ce dernier le posa doucement sur les lèvres de Beth et la fit boire lentement. Beth attrapa le verre et finit de boire seule. Elle posa le verre sur la table basse et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait réussi à se calmer.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Rick qui venait juste de rentrer.

T-Dog et lui étaient partis chercher du bois la forêt quelques temps plus tôt.

— Beth s'est fait attaquer par un rôdeur, expliqua Lori les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Rick et elle étaient en froid depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait tué Shane. Beth ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi par ailleurs. Elle savait que Lori avait eu une liaison avec Shane alors qu'elle pensait son mari mort mais elle savait aussi que Shane était complètement incontrôlable à la ferme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son regard fou et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lui avait toujours fait peur.

— Elle va bien ?

— Elle lui a lancé un bidon rempli d'eau et je l'ai planté avec mon couteau, expliqua Carol.

— Tu n'avais pas le tien, Beth ? questionna Hershel.

Elle secoua la tête les yeux baissés. Elle savait qu'à ce moment son père ne pouvait être que déçu par son étourderie.

— Ne refais plus jamais ! Et garde le toujours avec toi, se contenta-t-il de dire calmement.

Il prit la main de sa fille et y déposa délicatement un couteau. Elle hocha la tête. Il ne serait pas difficile de tenir cette promesse. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'était pas prête de se promener de nouveau désarmée.

Après le dîner, Beth s'installa dans son duvet, le dos contre le mur. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite et elle devait écrire à la lumière des bougies. Elle ouvrit son carnet et commença à raconter sa mésaventure de la journée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Appuyé contre la cheminée, il fixait les flammes, pensif. Beth n'avait jamais parlé de lui de manière romantique dans son journal intime. La jeune fille avait bien trop peur qu'une personne du groupe ne tombe dessus et décide de le lire. Elle préférait garder ses pensées peu avouables dans son esprit.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle et croisa son regard. Mal à l'aise, Beth se força à ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle l'appréciait d'une manière dépassant la simple amitié ou l'admiration. Elle esquissa un sourire remerciant le ciel que le peu de lumière dans la pièce empêche quiconque de voir ses joues devenir soudainement rouges. Elle vit Daryl répondre à son sourire avant de détourner la tête et d'aller voir Rick.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sur les routes, Beth avait pu remarquer que Daryl était loin d'être seulement un redneck raciste et grossier. Elle l'avait vu s'adoucir au fil des mois et bien qu'elle ressente une pointe de jalousie, elle savait que Carol n'y était pas étrangère. Cette dernière discutait avec Lori assises sur le canapé. De là où elle était Beth pouvait les entendre parler grossesse et accouchement.

Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Lori voulait garder cet enfant alors que le monde partait en lambeaux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas entièrement mais ne rejetait désormais plus totalement l'idée.

oOoOo

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que le groupe se trouvait dans la maison. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Daryl partait tous les matins chasser et ne revenait que tard le soir tandis que Rick et T-Dog allaient chercher du bois. Le reste du groupe restait la plupart du temps à la maison. Ils avaient perfectionné le système d'alarme élargissant le périmètre jusqu'au puits. Ceux restés au camp avaient aussi monté des barrières autour de la maison faites de piques les rôdeurs s'empalaient dessus facilitant le travail de tout le monde.

Ce jour-là pourtant, Daryl rentra plus tôt de sa chasse habituelle. Beth le vit poser un lapin et un écureuil sur la table ainsi qu'une variété de plantes et de racines. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui tandis que Daryl assurait à Lori que les plantes qu'il avait ramenées étaient comestibles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les racines blanches.

— De la racine de bardane. C'est très bon, répliqua Daryl alors qu'il commençait à enlever la peau de l'écureuil.

— Je peux t'aider ? questionna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit pas pour autant non.

— J'ai déjà fait ça à la ferme, le rassura-t-elle en prenant le lapin.

Beth commença à dépouiller le lapin avec concentration. Il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de le faire avec sa mère ou de plumer des poules. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce travail mais elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire et se sentir ainsi inutile. Lori pensait qu'il suffisait aux femmes de faire à manger et la lessive pour avoir l'impression d'être utiles mais Beth ne voyait pas cela comme ça. Les hommes et Maggie ne cessaient de risquer leur vie lors des expéditions. Et elles que faisaient-elles à part rester cacher derrière eux ?

— Tu te débrouilles bien, remarqua Carol.

— J'aidais toujours maman à le faire, répondit-elle.

Il lui était devenu plus facile de parler de sa mère. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle l'évoquait ou que quelqu'un le faisait. Parfois, elle riait en racontant un souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Les histoires avec Shawn étaient souvent les plus drôles. Son frère avait l'habitude de faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis et s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans des situations cocasses.

— Je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois, Daryl ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle se sentit rougir alors que l'homme relevait son visage vers elle.

— C'est surtout pour les plantes… Je… J'aimerais bien apprendre à reconnaître les plantes comestibles, expliqua-t-elle.

— On fera ça à mon retour de chasse demain si et seulement si ton père est d'accord, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qu'elle s'empressa de cacher. Daryl avait accepté de lui enseigner son savoir sur les plantes, elle espérait que son père accepte. Après tout, elle serait avec Daryl. C'était avec lui qu'elle risquait le moins.

oOoOo

Le père de Beth avait accepté qu'elle parte avec Daryl. Ce dernier était rentré de la chasse avec un lapin aux alentours de midi. Beth l'attendait avec impatience bien qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de le cacher. Elle avait préparé son sac consciencieusement remplies deux bouteilles d'eau et attendait que Daryl lui indiquent qu'ils partaient. Peu après le déjeuner, l'homme lui dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller. Les plantes qu'ils avaient ramassées la veille se trouvaient à un peu plus d'une heure de marche. Il lui indiqua qu'il faudrait être le plus silencieux possible. Il n'avait visiblement pas perdu espoir de pouvoir attraper un autre lapin.

Beth n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher silencieusement dans les bois. Les branches craquaient souvent sous ses pieds et elle voyait Daryl lui lancer des regards agacés. Ils s'arrêtèrent le long d'un chemin et Daryl s'accroupit faisant signe à Beth de s'approcher.

— Là. C'est de cette plante que viennent les racines de bardane. Les feuilles aussi sont comestibles, expliqua-t-il en sortant son couteau.

Beth le regarda procéder alors qu'il retirait délicatement la plante de la terre. La jeune femme se baissa et entreprit de faire de même avec une autre mais elle rata son mouvement et ne réussit pas à voir toute la racine.

— T'y vas trop franco, remarqua Daryl. C'est la délicatesse qu'il faut utiliser !

Elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et dût se faire violence pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul ou rougir. Daryl lui montra comment procéder sans un mot.

— Je crois que je l'ai, dit-elle en tentant de nouveau l'expérience seule.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glapir alors qu'elle arrivait à enlever l'entièreté de la plante. Elle sourit à Daryl montrant fièrement sa réussite avant de se reprendre. Elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser mais pour apprendre. Beth suivit Daryl ainsi tout l'après-midi écoutant avec attention le peu d'explications qu'il lui donnait. Il la testa plusieurs fois voulant évaluer sa capacité à reconnaître les plantes qu'il lui avait présentées plus tôt. Beth ne pouvait devenir une experte en l'espace d'une après-midi mais elle savait qu'elle aurait simplement à s'entraîner souvent pour faire marcher sa mémoire.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, Daryl réussit à avoir un lapin. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture et continua d'avancer en silence. Cet après-midi avait été si calme. Beth et Daryl n'avaient échangé que sur les plantes ou sur la chasse et la plupart du temps, ils avaient simplement marché en silence.

Ils ne leur restaient plus longtemps avant d'arriver à la maison. Beth se réjouit en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir enlever ses chaussures pour les faire sécher. La pluie avait commencé à tomber en milieu d'après-midi et ne s'était plus arrêté depuis. A chacun de ses pas, la jeune femme avait l'impression de marcher dans une flaque d'eau. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière violemment et poser sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la clairière où se trouvaient la maison.

Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La maison qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt était infestée de rôdeurs. Elle crut voir un cadavre aux trois-quarts dévoré. Il était impossible pour elle de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Suis-moi, souffla Daryl dans son oreille.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Daryl fit demi-tour avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner de beaucoup Beth le suivit en courant. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent le plus rapidement de la horde. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de compter le nombre de rôdeurs qui se trouvaient autour de la maison mais elle pouvait facilement estimer ce nombre au-dessus de cent. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps ils coururent sans se retourner. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtèrent Beth ne put s'empêcher de vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement.

— Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, déclara-t-elle.

— Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?

— Tu es un traqueur. Tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

— Le début de la piste commence à la maison ! Maison qui est envahie de rôdeurs.

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle savait que Daryl avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas retracer le chemin qu'avait pris le groupe sans passer par la maison et cela était totalement impossible.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— On trouve un abri et on essaye de se reposer. On réfléchira à un plan demain, répondit Daryl en jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui était de plus en plus bas.

Beth frissonna légèrement. Courir l'avait empêchée de se rendre compte que la température n'avait cessé de baisser. Daryl lui fit signe de la suivre ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Elle savait que si elle voulait vivre, elle ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver seule. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de trouver une cabane faite de bois.

— Tu savais qu'elle était là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ai trouvée hier en chassant. Me suis dit qu'on serait bien ici pour ce soir.

Beth commençait à frissonner alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cabane à la suite de Daryl. Son regard étudia la pièce rapidement. C'était une jolie cabane de chasse. Une table près du coin cuisine à droite et un unique lit double vers la gauche. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bains mais Beth avait perdu l'habitude de se laver depuis longtemps. Elle remarqua une sorte de placard au fond à gauche entre celui-là et le lit une cheminée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'un feu brûlant dans l'antre. Elle remarqua le panier de petit bois à côté de la cheminée. Le propriétaire de la cabane semblait être quelqu'un de prévoyant. Elle suivit Daryl du regard alors qu'il se baissait pour préparer le feu dans la cuisinière. Beth ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Elle trouvait cela étrange d'avoir deux sources de chaleurs pour une si petite cabane mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Je vais dépouiller le lapin, déclara-t-elle en allant s'installer à la table.

Daryl avait laissé ce dernier sur la table. Ils travaillèrent tous deux en silence un certain temps. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur et à son père. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Ils devaient avoir eu le temps de s'enfuir, elle ne pouvait en douer, elle ne voulait pas en douer.

— Tu penses que les autres sont partis vers où ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Daryl avait le regard tourné vers le feu naissant et ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question. Elle allait la reposer lorsqu'il déclara :

— Il n'y avait plus les voitures, remarqua-t-il. Ils doivent être retournés vers la route à moins qu'ils se soient un peu plus enfoncés dans les chemins forestiers.

— Les rôdeurs venaient de la route, remarqua Beth.

— Tu as fini le lapin ? demanda-t-il sans faire de commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Presque, rétorqua-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche.

Beth finit de s'occuper du lapin en silence avant de le donner à Daryl. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'eau s'écouler et devenir rouge au contact de ses mains pleines de sang.

— Y a de l'eau courante ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

— Elle doit venir d'un forage, j'ai vu une pompe à l'énergie solaire dehors, répliqua Daryl alors qu'il commençait à faire cuire le lapin.

— Ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'eau chaude ? questionna-t-elle soudain joyeuse.

Elle n'avait pu utiliser de l'eau chaude depuis leur départ de la ferme.

— Ça veut juste dire que la pompe fonctionne, en fait, répliqua-t-il.

Beth se sentit rougir violemment. Comme la plupart des gens, elle n'aimait pas passer pour une idiote et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'installa autour de la table et enleva ses chaussures. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait totalement oublié à quel point elles étaient trempées. Elle les mit à côté du feu espérant qu'elles aient le temps de sécher durant la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit sur lequel reposait seulement un par-dessus de lit. La jeune femme chercha du regard un endroit où pouvaient se trouver les couvertures. L'ancien propriétaire semblait parfaitement organisé et n'aurait sans doute pas oublié d'en entreposer. Elle ouvrit le placard du fond qui se trouvait être en fait des toilettes.

— Mauvaise pioche, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard balaya la pièce une deuxième fois et s'arrêter sur une sorte de coffre en bois. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva comme prévu des couvertures. La jeune fille installa la housse de drap sur le matelas et se contenta de poser les couvertures par-dessus. Elles étaient un peu humides. La cabane n'avait pas dû être chauffée depuis bien longtemps.

— Tu devrais te reposer, remarqua Daryl. Le lapin ne sera pas prêt avant un moment.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se couchait sur le lit qu'elle se rendit pleinement compte de l'ampleur de l'événement. Ils avaient été séparés de leur groupe. Elle avait été séparée de Maggie et de son père. Elle se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Elle s'était promise à elle-même d'être plus forte après sa tentative de suicide mais parfois sa faiblesse lui revenait en plein visage tel un élastique. Daryl ne dit rien. Il ne soupira pas et ne montra pas le moindre signe d'agacement alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit à pleurer. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Reverrait-elle son père et sa sœur un jour ? Elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'ils étaient encore vivants mais pour combien de temps ! En ces heures sombres chaque seconde comptait.

Epuisée par sa course et ses pleurs, Beth s'endormit sans même avoir dîné. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait ses rêves ne furent en rien peuplés de rôdeurs ou encore de cadavres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Daryl mais dans ses rêves précédents, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin qu'un simple baiser ce qui ne fut pas le cas ce soir-là. Elle allait se retrouver nue lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la réveilla en sursaut.

Elle rencontra les yeux bleus de Daryl et ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Elle se sentait assez étrange comme flottant hors de son corps alors qu'il la fixait visiblement inquiet.

— Tu avais des sortes de spasmes, je me suis dit que tu faisais peut-être un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il.

— Je… Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, répliqua-t-elle espérant que ses rougeurs ne se voyaient pas trop dans la pénombre. Est-ce que j'ai parlé ?

— Mmmh, répliqua-t-il en détournant son regard.

Elle se redressa sur le lit tandis que son ventre criait famine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La pile n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Il était plus de minuit.

— Je prends la prochaine garde, déclara-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Daryl ne dit rien et se coucha sur le lit. Le feu avait été alimenté et les braises rougeoyaient dans l'antre. Elle remarqua une assiette sur laquelle était posé un morceau de lapin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et s'il ne dormait pas déjà, il tenait visiblement de le faire. Beth se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer des couverts avant de manger son morceau de lapin. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la viande froide avant que l'épidémie ne se déclare pourtant elle savait que désormais avoir de la viande était un luxe et qu'elle ne pouvait se perdre de s'en plaindre.

Daryl avait installé un système d'alarme autour de la cabane mais elle savait qu'ils devaient tout de même être prudents particulièrement après ce qu'il s'était passé à leur camp. Elle se positionna près de la fenêtre et laissa ses pensées vagabondées alors qu'elle fixait l'orée de la forêt. Dès le lendemain matin, ils allaient partir à la recherche du groupe et ils allaient le retrouver, ils devaient le retrouver. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du manche de son couteau. Il fallait qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas trop déçus du déroulement des événements ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci. Je commence à perdre l'avance que j'avais quand j'ai commencé à poster mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'écris encore un peu tous les jours, pas beaucoup mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée, je persévère et j'espère que je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Remarque parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter après tout j'écris cette histoire d'abord pour moi et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à la développer. C'est ce qui devrait compter le plus, non ? Je crois que je vais arrêter là avec mes états d'âme de pauvre écrivaillon et vous laisser découvrir en paix ce 4ème chapitre.
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,
> 
> Colibrii

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'elle sortait son journal intime de son sac et entreprenait d'écrire dedans. Lui était en train de se fabriquer des flèches supplémentaires. Ils avaient été séparés du groupe deux jours plus tôt. Deux jours à essayé de retrouver une trace de son père, Maggie, Glenn, Rick et les autres sans y parvenir. Beth suivait Daryl comme son ombre alors qu'il marchait à travers la forêt, elle venait avec lui lorsqu'il chassait essayant d'être silencieuse sans toutefois y parvenir à chaque fois.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cabane que Daryl avait découverte et y revenaient chaque soir ne souhaitant s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils avaient vu les autres pour la dernières fois.

— J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir toujours sur moi, expliqua-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais eu la même habitude avec mon sac de couchage, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son journal.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et comment ils avaient perdu le groupe. Elle fronça les sourcils en comptant les jours qui s'étaient passés.

— C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, dit-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.

— Eh bien, bon anniversaire, répondit Daryl toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle perdit presque dans la seconde. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle devrait être au lycée à cette heure-là discuter avec ses amies, fantasmer sur le dernier chanteur à la mode à la place de quoi elle se retrouvait séparée de sa famille et tout cela pendant une invasion de zombies. Elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration s'empêchant ainsi de pleurer.

— On va les retrouver, hein Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Il releva son visage vers elle et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— On va les retrouver.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ferma son journal qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle se tourna vers Daryl et l'observa alors qu'il préparait sa troisième flèche. Son travail était rapide et précis alors qu'il taillait le morceau de bois. Si une personne devait survivre à tout ceci, Beth était persuadée que ce serait lui. Daryl Dixon serait le dernier homme à se tenir debout.

— Comment est-ce que… Comment est-ce que tu as appris à te servir d'une arbalète ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Elle le regardait travailler depuis près de cinq minutes et avait peur que cela finisse par sembler étrange. Il haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux de sa flèche.

— Tout seul. Quand j'avais onze ans peut-être douze, j'ai trouvé une arbalète dans une cabane de chasse, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait me servir.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'enfance il avait pu avoir pour se dire qu'une arbalète pourrait lui être utile à cet âge. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les marques sur son dos qu'elle avait entre-aperçu quelques mois plus tôt et elle pouvait deviner que Daryl n'avait pas eu une enfance facile.

— C'est la même ? L'arbalète ? explicita-t-elle.

— Non, celle-là je me la suis achetée pour mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire, répondit-il.

— Shawn s'était acheté une moto pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Papa était tellement en colère quand il l'a vue, dit-elle en souriant. Je… Pardon, j'ai la sale habitude de tout ramener à moi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Enfin à mon frère en l'occurrence maintenant. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer, non ?

Daryl haussa les épaules et Beth crut voir un sourire étiré ses lèvres toutefois il ne répondit pas. Il était toujours très silencieux et cela donnait à Beth l'impression d'être la pire des pipelettes. Elle avait toujours été du genre bavard mais seulement avec ses amis et sa famille, sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle l'avait toujours empêché d'aller vers les autres.

— Il va falloir qu'on aille faire une expédition demain. On doit être à une dizaine de kilomètres de Manchester.

— Tu penses qu'on aura assez d'essence ?

Ils avaient trouvé une voiture la veille et avait réussi à la faire démarrer.

— J'espère sinon il faudra qu'on se trouve un nouveau refuge.

Courir, toujours courir et fuir. Ce n'était pas une vie que Beth appréciait mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire avec.

— Et il faut qu'on te trouve un meilleur couteau et un sac de couchage.

— Le mien me manque tellement, lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Tu prends le premier quart ? demanda-t-elle en se couchant sur le côté.

La tête sur les mains, elle regardait Daryl travailler. Il avait presque fini de tailler sa quatrième flèche et entreprenait de les finir avec les plumes qu'il avait trouvées plus tôt dans la journée. Beth ne pouvait déjà son regard de lui alors que ses mains couraient sur l'une des plumes. Elle eut un frisson et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle ses hormones. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Daryl se sente mal à l'aise à cause d'elle et si elle ne se décidait pas d'arrêter de le fixer, ce serait sans doute le cas. Finalement, Beth se tourna dans l'autre sens et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil fut long à venir mais finit tout de même par la gagner.

oOoOo

— Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Daryl alors qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver en bordure de la bourgade de Manchester.

— Pas de prises de risque et je reste toujours près de toi. J'ai saisi le truc, Daryl, répondit Beth en souriant légèrement.

Il hocha la tête les yeux toujours sur la route. Le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville était toujours debout et trois mille sept cent soixante personnes y vivaient avant que l'épidémie ne se propage. Daryl se gara non loin du supermarché. Il n'était pas bien grand mais ils espéraient y trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

— Ne t'éloigne pas, ordonna-t-il pour la quatrième fois de la matinée.

Beth ne protesta se contentant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle suivit Daryl jusqu'au magasin. Ses vitres n'étaient pas endommagées. Daryl frappa contre l'une des fenêtres attendant que les rôdeurs à l'intérieur se montrent. Les grognements commencèrent à s'approcher et Beth vit deux visages décomposés se presser contre le verre laissant dessus des traces peu ragoûtantes. Daryl attendit encore un peu s'assurant qu'aucun autre rôdeur n'était sur le chemin avant d'entre-ouvrir les portes automatiques. Les deux créatures coincèrent leur tête dans l'encadrement et il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de les poignarder avant d'ouvrir complètement les portes.

— Suis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe.

La main sur son couteau, Beth se cala derrière lui. Daryl tenait son arbalète, prêt à tirer si cela était nécessaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon des boîtes de conserve. Ce dernier était presque vide, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à y avoir fait un tour. Beth prit ce qu'il restait : quelques boîtes d'haricots ainsi que de maïs et tout cela n'était pas encore périmé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette pensée.

— Tu as tout pris ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout ce qu'il restait. On peut peut-être trouver des biscuits ou des trucs comme ça dans un autre rayon, proposa-t-elle.

Daryl se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre rayon. Il restait quelque paquet de biscuits nature et au chocolat. Beth les mit dans le sac avec le reste.

— Il me reste une dernière chose à trouver, déclara-t-elle timidement. Dans le rayon hygiène.

Elle le suivit alors que Daryl se dirigeait vers ce dernier. La gêne devenait de plus en plus importante à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du rayon. Elle s'arrêta devant les brosses à dent et en prit deux ainsi que du dentifrice. Elle croisa le regard de Daryl qui arqua un sourcil.

— Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai besoin et toi aussi à mon avis, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Elle attrapa le gel douche qui se trouvait près des brosses à dent.

— Et juste une dernière chose, ajouta-elle en cherchant du regard les protections hygiénique.

Elle les trouva rapidement et attrapa quelques paquets au hasard. Les prendre la rendait déjà assez mal à l'aise, elle ne se voyait pas les choisir avec précaution comme elle le faisait par le passé. Elle les mit dans le sac avec le reste. Elle tourna son visage vers Daryl qui la fixait.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rétorqua-t-il. Allons-y ! Je crois avoir vu un magasin d'armes, un peu plus loin, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

Beth se retint de crier en voyant un rôdeur venir vers eux. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien et ne ferait qu'attirer les autres vers leur position. Daryl tira une flèche dans la tête du zombie avant de la récupérer. Ils arrivèrent au magasin qui se trouvait être en fait un magasin de chasse sans croiser d'autres rôdeurs. Il frappa à la fenêtre du magasin et attendit. Aucun rôdeur ne se fit connaître. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin sur leurs gardes.

La plupart des vitres étaient brisées et il n'y avait plus ni armes ni munitions. Daryl se dirigea vers la section camping. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais il réussit à trouver un sac de couchage. Il accrocha ce dernier à son sac.

— Je vais voir si je trouve un truc dans la réserve, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Beth le suivit tout en observant la boutique. La boutique était sans dessus dessous. Plusieurs rayons étaient tombés. Elle ne put que s'étonner en pensant à la relative bonne conservation du magasin alimentaire quelques mètres plus loin. Les gens étaient devenus complètement fous après le début de l'épidémie pillant les magasins d'armement, tuant leur propriétaire sans remord aucun. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu cela à la télé avant que les programmes ne s'éteignent à tout jamais. Beth sentit quelque chose agripper sa cheville tandis qu'elle tombait lourdement. Les morceaux de verre qui tapissaient le sol pénétrèrent la chair tendre de ses paumes alors qu'elle tendait d'amortir sa chute. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier cherchant son couteau alors que le rôdeur bloqué sous les gravats essayait de l'atteindre. Elle vit ses dents sur ses chaussures mais leur dureté l'empêchait de mordre la chair. D'un coup de pied, elle réussit à se dégager le pied. Elle recula ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à hurler. L'adrénaline l'empêchait de sentir les morceaux de verre s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses paumes. Une flèche atteint le rôdeur en plein tête faisant taire Beth.

La jeune femme ne put pourtant empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Une nouvelle fois elle se sentait faible et une nouvelle fois, elle se maudit pour ça. Daryl se baissa à sa hauteur, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains. Elle suivit son regard et put voir le sang qui s'écoulait des multiples coupures. La douleur commença à poindre.

— Lève-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il l'aida l'empêchant ainsi de devoir s'aider de ses mains.

— Je suis désolée. Je…

— C'est pas de ta faute ! Reste derrière moi !

Le sang coulait toujours. Ses mains étaient devenues toutes poisseuses alors qu'elle suivait Daryl à l'extérieur. La pharmacie était juste en face. Il vérifia rapidement l'intérieur du magasin tandis que le sang de Beth gouttait sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à combien de mètres les rôdeurs pouvaient-ils sentir le sang. La peur la tenaillait. Daryl lui intima de rester près de l'entrée tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pharmacie. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'elle l'attendait. Daryl revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Ils quittèrent la ville sans demander leur reste.

— Ça va ? questionna Daryl alors qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour. Tu tiendras jusqu'à la cabane ?

Beth hocha la tête. Le sang avait commencé petit à petit à arrêter de couler Daryl se gara non loin de la cabane une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la voiture et attrapa son arbalète avant d'aller ouvrir la portière de Beth. Elle sortit de la voiture tandis qu'il prenait le deuxième sac.

— J'ai une pince à épiler dans la petite pochette de mon sac, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'installait autour de la table.

Daryl fouilla dedans et l'en ressortit avant de mettre sur la table le désinfectant, compresses et bandages qu'il avait pris à la pharmacie. Il désinfecta la pince à épiler avant de commencer à enlever à un à un les morceaux de verre plantés dans la peau. Beth se força à ne pas bouger, fixant Daryl. Ce dernier était entièrement concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Son front légèrement plissé, Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui d'une manière fort peu appropriée. Elle se sentit rougir violemment alors qu'elle regardait les lèvres de Daryl. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui montrer qu'elle était attirée par lui. Daryl était le genre de personne à prendre peur dès que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher de lui et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber mais qu'il créerait sans doute une sorte de fossé entre eux. Il lui banda les mains après avoir désinfecté les plaies.

— Evite d'utiliser tes mains le plus possible quand tu iras mieux je t'apprendrai à utiliser un couteau et à te battre à mains nues. Je ne serai pas toujours là… déclara-t-il en se levant.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la cabane. Il avait raison, il ne serait pas toujours là, elle devait être forte.

oOoOo

Beth s'était mise en position de défense. Ce jour-là était sa deuxième leçon avec Daryl. Elle avait commencé la veille alors que ses mains allaient de mieux en mieux. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis en ville et qu'elle s'était blessée. Ils étaient toujours à la cabane et prévoyaient d'y rester encore un peu le temps qu'elle apprenne quelque base de combat. Comme Daryl lui avait dit, ce n'était pas seulement des rôdeurs qu'il fallait se méfier maintenant mais aussi des vivants. Beth était persuadée contrairement à Daryl qu'il existait encore des gens biens. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille à ce sujet. Il lui avait dit emporté par l'énervement qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père ou sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré trop sonnée par ses paroles. Elle savait que Daryl avait perdu son frère peu de temps avant qu'il quitte Atlanta.

Merle avait été menotté à un toit par Rick, Glenn et T-Dog. Lorsqu'ils étaient allés le rechercher plus tard, ils n'avaient trouvé que la main de l'aîné des Dixon. Ce dernier avait été tellement désespéré qu'il avait préféré se trancher la main plutôt que de rester attaché. C'était Carol qui lui avait raconté cette histoire peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

— Ta garde plus haut. Protège ton visage !

Il lança son bras vers elle. Beth l'arrêta et sentit la douleur se répercuter dans son avant-bras mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle attrapa le poignet de Daryl et le fit tomber comme il lui avait montré. Il lui sourit tandis qu'il se relevait visiblement elle s'améliorait. Ils firent ce mouvement encore plusieurs fois pour qu'elle l'assimile le mieux possible. Plus cela allait moins Daryl était tendre et plus la situation se rapprochait de ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer dans le futur.

— Passons à un autre mouvement, déclara-t-il. Imaginons que quelqu'un t'attaque par derrière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je m'assure que ce n'est pas un rôdeur ?

Daryl secoua légèrement la tête mais Beth put voir le sourire qui ornait son visage.

— Mais encore ? Montre-moi ! demanda-t-il.

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Beth lui écrasa violemment le pied avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre tout aussi peu délicat. Elle s'éloigna alors en courant et se tourna vers Daryl. Ce dernier avait porté ses mains à son ventre. Elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuiller.

— Ça va ? questionna-t-elle soudain inquiète.

— Ouais, ouais, je m'y attendais juste pas. C'est bien Beth, très bien même. Tu veux que je te montre une autre méthode ? interrogea-t-il en se redressant.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Daryl lui demanda de poser la main sur son épaule ce qu'elle fit. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui montra lentement le mouvement qu'elle devait faire, la plaquant au sol. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se frotta le dos essayant de faire partir la petite douleur qui la tenaillait. Daryl posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle était de dos. Elle essaya de reproduire ce qu'il lui avait fait sans y parvenir.

— Sois plus détendue, dit-il.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et descendit le long de ses bras. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas bras nus, Beth sentit la chair de poule apparaître à la suite de son toucher.

— Il faut que tu utilises la force de ton adversaire. On réessaie.

Beth et Daryl continuèrent à s'entraîner ainsi près d'une heure. Beth écoutait avec attention les conseils de son compagnon d'infortune. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui apprenait maintenant lui servirait sans aucun doute dans le futur.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre à me servir d'un couteau ? demanda-t-elle.

Daryl était en train de vérifier le niveau d'huile de la voiture, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

— Chaque chose en son temps, gamine, répliqua-t-il.

Beth lui lança un regard noir. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle se sentit immédiatement vexée. La verrait-il toujours comme une enfant ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme Carol ou Maggie. Elle n'était en rien aussi forte qu'elles mais elle faisait de son mieux.

— Je ne suis pas une gamine, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle avait lâché ça avant de pouvoir se retenir. Daryl lui lança un regard surpris arquant un sourcil.

— J'ai dix-sept ans, ajouta-t-elle gênée.

Elle pouvait facilement sentir la chaleur émanant de ses joues et se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite comme elle le faisait souvent, trop souvent.

— C'est sûr que ça change beaucoup de choses, railla Daryl.

— Ça change beaucoup de choses, assura-t-elle.

— Et quoi donc ?

Daryl s'était totalement détourné de la voiture. Il essuya ses mains sur le chiffon qu'il avait laissé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

—Seize ans, c'est l'âge de la majorité sexuelle en Géorgie, répliqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir. Et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Elle crut voir Daryl rougir légèrement mais celui-ci garda contenance. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette hochant lentement la tête.

— Donc tu es majeur sexuellement dans un état qui n'existe même plus. Et ?

— Et rien ! répondit-elle soudain mal à l'aise.

Etait-elle vraiment en train de parler majorité sexuelle avec Daryl Dixon ?

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Ça ne change rien, remarqua-t-il.

Il coinça de nouveau sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur la voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle après s'être reprise.

— Je vérifie quelque chose. La voiture faisait un drôle de bruit lorsque je l'ai prise hier.

Elle se pinça les lèvres agacée alors que ses paroles lui rappelaient qu'il avait dû aller tout seul à une expédition la veille. Il avait laissé un message sur un des murs de la ville. Leurs deux prénoms côte à côte permettraient à leur groupe de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours en vie Encore faudrait-il qu'il passe par cette ville mais cela était mieux que rien. Cela avait été l'idée de Beth de laisser ce genre de messages à l'aide de sang de rôdeurs. Elle désirait tant retrouver sa famille.

— Tu peux me montrer ? J'en aurai peut-être besoin un jour, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui lançait un regard surpris.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et prit une nouvelle bouffé de sa cigarette avant de faire tomber les cendres sur le sol. Il posa ses doigts sur l'un des composants la voiture.

— Ça c'est le liquide refroidissement, expliqua-t-il. Comme son nom l'indique il refroidit et on en a presque plus ce qui risque de poser problème.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre ça ?

— Rien à part en remettre. Y en a dans le coffre, tu veux bien aller me le chercher.

Il continua de fixer la voiture alors que Beth se dirigeait vers le coffre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le bidon de liquide de refroidissement. Elle le tendit à Daryl qui secoua la tête.

— A toi de le faire, répliqua-t-il. Je t'ouvre le bouchon et quand je te dis stop…

— Je stoppe, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle souleva difficilement le bidon après l'avoir déboucher. Celui-ci était plein et pesait assez lourd. D'une main Daryl l'aida à le porter. Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire surtout lorsque Daryl était aux alentours. Malgré son caractère difficile, Beth savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec lui et surtout qu'il lui apprenne ce qu'il savait. Doucement elle fit couler le liquide dans le récipient jusqu'à ce que Daryl lui dise d'arrêter. Beth pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps juste à côté d'elle et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait cela. Etre à côté de lui, travailler près de lui, le faire sourire parfois… Ils finirent de travailler sur la voiture environ trente minutes plus tard. Daryl était un professeur plus patient qu'elle ne le pensait, il ne s'éternisait pas en explications mais montrait plusieurs fois la manière de faire si nécessaire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane alors que la nuit allait tomber. Daryl prépara le feu pour la soirée tandis que Beth, non loin, commençait à préparer les quelques herbes qu'ils avaient ramassé dans la matinée. Elle les lava avec méticulosité puis les mit à cuire dans une casserole remplie d'eau cela ferait une soupe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus acceptable. Elle se tourna vers Daryl et ne put empêcher la gêne de s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle le vit de dos torse nu. Les cicatrices barraient son dos et elle remarqua pour la première fois les deux tatouages sur la partie droite de son dos. Il se baissa et sembla chercher quelque chose sans le trouver. Ils avaient installé un seau dans un coin de la cabane avec lequel ils pouvaient se laver plus facilement. Ce système manquait cruellement d'intimité mais était mieux que rien.

— Beth ! Tu sais où est le gel douche ? questionna-t-il.

Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva près de l'évier. Pas très hygiénique peut-être mais il servait aussi de liquide vaisselle.

— Tiens ! dit-elle en lui tendant.

Elle retourna près de sa soupe mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Il était en train de se savonner le torse et le dos. Beth rougit brusquement alors que des pensées peu catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit. Ses fantasmes commençaient à la travailler un peu trop. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Elle avait dix-sept ans et des envies de son âge, il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir ce genre de pensées mais ils étaient mieux pour eux deux qu'elle ne les laisse pas filtrer.

Elle sursauta en voyant une main poser un couteau de chasse sur la paillasse à côté de la cuisinière. Elle tourna son visage vers Daryl et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— J'ai trouvé ça hier, expliqua-t-il. Il est à toi. On commencera l'entraînement demain.

Elle posa sa main sur le couteau l'étudiant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant.

— Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement de recul, Beth passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Les contacts physiques n'étaient visiblement pas son fort. Elle s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enlacé.

— Et l'étui qui va avec, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

Beth s'empressa d'enlever sa ceinture pour glisser l'étui dedans. Elle rangea le couteau à sa place. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un nouveau couteau contrairement au dernière celui-là semblait plus adapté à l'usage qu'elle allait en faire.

— Combien de temps penses-tu qu'on peut encore rester ici ? questionna-t-elle en retournant à sa soupe.

— Pas la moindre idée encore deux ou trois jours le temps que tes mains soient complètement guéries, répondit-il.

Il tendit la main pour mettre le doigt dans la casserole mais Beth le gratifia d'une petite tape. Il la regarda surpris tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

— C'est bientôt fini, Daryl. Juste deux minutes. Tu peux patienter jusque-là ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle perdit son sourire en voyant qu'il ne semblait absolument pas amusé. Il déclara qu'il allait faire un tour autour de la cabane. Beth cligna des yeux le suivant du regard. Cet homme était une énigme.

oOoOo

Ils avaient quitté la cabane quelques jours plus tôt et s'étaient installés pour quelques jours dans une autre cabane. Elle était bien moins agencée que la dernière mais cela suffirait. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas l'eau courante.

— Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas rester à l'autre ? avait demandé Beth en posant ses affaires sur le lit.

—On doit rester en mouvement. Une horde peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

— Mais c'est ça le truc, elle pourrait nous tomber dessus peu importe où nous sommes. J'aimais bien l'autre cabane, avait-elle finalement lâché avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec fort peu de délicatesse.

Ce soir-là, elle était installée près du feu. Il faisait nuit encore très tôt. D'après les calculs de Bath, il devait être entre le dix et le quinze janvier. Cela faisait près trois semaines que Daryl et elle avaient été séparés du reste de leur groupe. Ils laissaient des messages dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils n'indiquaient jamais où ils se trouvaient, écrivant simplement leurs noms avec du sang de rôdeur sur des panneaux de signalisation ou des murs. Ils ne voulaient pas que de mauvaises personnes les retrouvent. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient était que leur groupe sache qu'ils étaient vivants et qu'ils se battaient.

Beth écrivit la fourchette de dates possible en haut de la page de son journal intime avant de commencer à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas le temps de t'ouvrir. Daryl et moi avons dû changer de cabane. Je préférais celle d'avant. Au moins là, on avait l'eau courante et une cuisinière. Ici, il y a juste la cheminée et pour cuisiner ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons été séparés de notre groupe. Daryl et moi laissons des traces de notre passage en espérant qu'ils tombent dessus. Maggie me manque tant, papa aussi et Lori… J'aurai tellement souhaité être là tout le long de sa grossesse. Je sais que c'est étrange mais je sais que moi-même je n'aurai sans doute jamais d'enfant alors la voir enceinte m'apaisait un peu même si cela n'avait pas été toujours le cas._

_Daryl et moi ne parlons pas beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas de grandes discussions. Il n'est pas le genre à parler pour ne rien dire. On dirait que son nombre de mots est compté et qu'il devra payer plus cher s'il le dépasse. Un peu comme un forfait téléphone en fait. Mes blagues sont de plus en plus nulles mais je sais qu'il faut que je continue à rire. Souvent, je me rends compte que je souris toute seule en pensant à avant ou même à quelque chose d'étrange que Daryl a fait. Daryl ne sourit pas beaucoup non plus mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait plus que lorsque je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Combien de mois au fait ? Deux, trois, quatre ? Le temps passe si vite et si lentement à la fois. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je le connais. C'est étrange en sachant que si l'épidémie n'avait pas eu lieu, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré. Et puis…_

— Beth, le lapin est cuit, déclara Daryl.

Elle ferma son journal intime d'un coup sec et le rangea dans son sac avant qu'il ne lui tende une assiette. Beth commença à manger avec les dos. Tout cela était beaucoup plus pratique que de se battre avec une fourchette et un couteau. Elle détachait la chair des os avec méticulosité avant de la déguster.

— Ça manque un peu de ketchup, non ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— Mmmh, marmonna Daryl en esquissant un sourire.

— Dis-moi Daryl. Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus de l'ancien monde ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Daryl essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Il fixa Beth quelques secondes mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il la voyait.

— Un bon lit, répondit-il finalement.

— Celui de l'ancienne cabane était plutôt pas mal, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle l'agaçait à faire sans cesse référence à l'ancienne cabane mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette cabane avait été l'endroit le plus confortable dans lequel elle avait vécu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ferme.

— Pas assez dur à mon goût, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre l'assiette de Beth et la poser dans l'évier avec les autres. Beth le suivit du regard comme elle le faisait souvent. Comme toujours, il portait sa veste en cuir sur laquelle étaient cousues des ailes d'ange. Elle se demandait si Daryl faisait partie d'une bande de bikers avant tout cela.

— Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

— Pourquoi je voudrais jouer à un jeu, Barbie ? répondit-il.

Beth le vit esquisser un sourire. Il avait arrêté de l'appeler « gamine » suite à leur échange à ce sujet quelques jours plutôt. Toutefois il s'était empressé de lui trouver un nouveau surnom.

— Pour passer le temps ? S'amuser ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle près du feu. Elle sortit un jeu de carte de son sac.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne cabane, crut-elle bon d'expliquer. Strip-poker ? plaisanta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que t'essaies de flirter avec moi, rétorqua Daryl sans sourire.

Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir et espérait que cela ne se voit pas du fait du peu de lumière. Elle se força à sourire un peu plus.

— Mais tu me connais et tu sais que je plaisante, répliqua-t-elle. Bataille ? proposa-t-elle.

— Mmmh, se contenta de marmonner Daryl en se caressant le menton.

Beth commença à distribuer les cartes et ils purent ainsi jouer. Daryl ne montrait pas vraiment d'enthousiaste. Beth pouvait voir qu'il était toujours sur le qui-vive son arbalète reposait contre sa chaise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans, il dormait même avec. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil lourd et qu'il restait en alerte même endormi. Beth avait commencé à réagir ainsi aussi et à se réveiller au moindre bruit. Cela l'empêchait bien souvent d'avoir des nuits complètes.

Elle enleva son gilet. Près du feu, elle n'avait vraiment pas froid.

— Prêt ? Tu sais comment y jouer ?

Daryl lui lança un regard blasé et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Peut-être penserait-il que le feu en était la raison. La partie commença dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que deux cartes identique tombent, il eut bataille et de nouveau deux cartes pareilles. Finalement au troisième tour Beth remporta les dix cartes en jeu. Elle trépigna de joie alors qu'elle les prenait. Daryl esquissa un sourire qu'elle pensa amusé tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je ne suis toujours pas douée pour les scènes d'action mais j'essaye vraiment je vous promets, j'essaye. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire (je réponds toujours à chacun d'entre eux), à follow l'histoire et à la mettre dans vos favoris.
> 
> A bientôt avec le 5ème chapitre,
> 
> Colibrii


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir,
> 
> Je reviens enfin avec le cinquième chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai aucune excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps à part le fait que je ne me sois pas rendue compte qu'autant de jours étaient passés depuis ma dernière mise à jour. Comme toujours, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction, de la follower et de laisser une review. Cette fanfiction est même désormais dans les favoris de quelqu'un et je dois avouer que cela me rend vraiment heureuse.
> 
> Bonne Lecture,
> 
> Colibrii

 

Beth et Daryl étaient sur le chemin pour aller en ville. Beth avait bien un couteau mais c'était aussi sa seule arme. Daryl lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir lui trouver autre chose.

— Une faux ? T'en penses quoi ? questionna-t-elle. A moins que ce soit une faucille je confonds toujours. Je parle de la petite et pas de la grande. Oh, je crois que je m'embrouille moi-même.

Daryl esquissa un sourire les yeux sur la route.

— Je pense que tu parles de la faucille et je dois t'avouer que je ne pense pas qu'on en trouve une.

— Donc quoi ?

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Beth, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

Beth se tut. Elle savait qu'elle parlait trop parfois mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle avait tendance à faire ça seulement avec les gens avec qui elle était mal l'aise et le stress n'arrangeait en rien son état. Ils arrivèrent en ville. LaGrange avait été une ville de plus de trente mille habitants avant l'épidémie et cela l'inquiétait. Que feraient-ils s'ils se retrouvaient face à une horde.

— Y a un magasin de chasse au coin de la rue, déclara-t-il.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Une fois de plus, il avait fallu qu'elle ouvre sa bouche.

— J'avais l'habitude d'y aller… avant…

— Ah !

Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur regardant les bâtiments qui défilaient. Daryl arrêta la voiture près du magasin d'arme. Non loin d'eux, trois rôdeurs étaient penchés sur un cadavre de chien. Beth se demanda si les animaux se transformaient aussi tandis que Daryl allait vers eux. Il tira une flèche dans la tête de celui qui avait été un homme. Les deux rôdeuses tournèrent leurs visages, dont il ne restait plus grand-chose, vers lui. Daryl tira une deuxième flèche avant de poignarder la dernière dans la tête. Il récupéra ses deux flèches avant d'aller retrouver Beth.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Daryl frappa à la vitre du magasin enfin à ce qu'il restait des vitres. Ils entendirent un grognement et Beth put voir un rôdeur sortir de la pénombre du magasin. Il était suivi par un autre. Daryl et elle s'éloignèrent des vitres brisées. Le premier rôdeur tomba en voulant passer par là. Daryl lui enfonça le couteau dans la tête. Le deuxième fit de même mais avant que Daryl n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Beth avait poignardé le zombie. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de sortir difficilement le couteau de la tête.

Daryl pénétra dans le magasin, Beth sur ses talons. Depuis qu'elle avait failli être mordue par un rôdeur, il avait été bien plus prudent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Daryl s'arrêta devant le secteur randonnée. Il attrapa un piolet et le montra à Beth. Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il le lui tendait. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussures de randonnée qu'elle mit dans son sac.

— Les miennes sont presque mortes, se crut-elle bon de préciser.

Daryl haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à marcher. Il arrêta les barres nourrissantes que personne n'avait pensé à prendre et les mit dans son sac avant de prendre deux gourdes.

— Tu ne veux pas de sac de couchage ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'un d'eux.

— Si prends-le, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

Les gens avaient pensé à regarder partout dans le magasin mais n'étaient visiblement aller dans la réserve. Une grande armoire fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas s'y trouvait. Daryl commença à taper dessus pour l'ouvrir tandis que Beth disparaissait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un trousseau de clefs.

— Essaye ça ! proposa-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Il le prit en grommelant quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas. Il tenta d'ouvrir le cadenas avec plusieurs clefs avant de finalement trouver la bonne. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire.

— Oh putain ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça c'est du matos !

Il attrapa un révolver qu'il donna à Beth lui disant que désormais il s'agissait du sien. Il récupéra les munitions tandis que Beth attrapait un étui dans lequel elle pourrait mettre sa nouvelle arme. Ils quittèrent après que Daryl ait attrapé une sorte de fusil mitrailleur. Beth ne s'était jamais intéressée aux armes à feu et avait du mal à les identifier.

Ils sortirent du magasin et Daryl surveilla la route tandis que Beth écrivait leurs noms sur le mur. Elle avait dû mettre les mains dans directement dans un rôdeur et utiliser ses intestins –ou ce qu'il en restait- pour pouvoir le faire. Elle n'était plus facilement dégoûtée désormais mais l'odeur de putréfaction était toujours la plus difficile à supporter.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son jean.

— Y a une épicerie en face. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose, répondit-il.

Beth le suivit alors qu'il traversait la route. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'épicerie et y pénétrèrent après s'être assurés qu'elle était sécurisée. Beth attrapa les quelques paquets de pâtes qui restaient tandis que Daryl se dirigeait vers le fond du magasin. Elle était sur le point d'aller dans un autre rayon lorsqu'elle entendit des voix masculines provenant de l'extérieur. Elle se baissa espérant passer inaperçue. Ses doigts étaient autour du manche de son couteau de chasse. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle hésite.

— Pas la peine de te cacher poupée, on t'a vue ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos. Allez viens ! On te fera pas de mal !

Elle tourna son visage lentement vers eux. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas cachée. Elle aurait dû être plus rapide. Elle se leva lentement ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait caché son couteau dans son dos quelques secondes plus tôt en espérant qu'ils ne le voient pas.

Ils étaient trois. Lui était le plus vieux. Une petit cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris et des yeux noirs perçants. Les deux autres étaient bien plus jeunes et ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Elle se rappela Randall et son groupe, ce qu'ils avaient fait à ces deux jeunes filles sans défense. Elle savait que Daryl était là, qu'il la protégerait mais s'ils le blessaient.

— Tu es toute seule ? questionna l'un des jeunes.

Elle hocha la tête tremblante. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils s'attendent à tomber sur Daryl.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Maggie, mentit-elle la voix tremblante.

L'homme se gratta le menton pensif tandis que les deux jeunes échangeaient un regard en souriant.

— Eh bien Maggie… Tu as peur ? Pourquoi ? On ne te fera pas de mal, on a aucune raison de le faire.

Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent vers elle et l'attrapèrent par les bras après un signe de tête de leur chef. Beth tenta de se débattre. Daryl lui avait appris à se défendre contre un agresseur mais le faire contre deux était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

— Arrête de te débattre, poupée ! Tu vas te faire mal plutôt qu'autre chose.

Son ton était sale. Elle détestait la manière dont il la regardait. Il leva la main et la posa sur son sein. Son cœur rata un battement. Il allait vraiment la violer sur le sol de cette épicerie ! Beth ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle hurler ? Se débattre ? Ou laisser faire, les mettre en confiance jusqu'à ce que Daryl intervienne. Parce qu'il interviendrait elle n'en doutait pas.

— Tu as quel âge, poupée ? demanda-t-il.

Le désir dans sa voix lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle répondit tout de même d'une voix hésitante qu'elle en avait dix-sept. Il sourit légèrement caressant sa joue de ses doigts sales. Elle ne bougea pas se contentant de fermer les yeux espérant paraître soumise. Plus elle paraissait inoffensive plus il serait facile pour Daryl mais aussi pour elle de les surprendre.

— Lâchez-la ! Je crois qu'elle a compris, déclara l'homme. Allez surveiller l'extérieur !

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent sans protester tandis qu'il la poussait contre l'un des rayons. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre son excitation. Elle tenta de garder son calme ce qui n'était pas facile. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi placide depuis le début tant la situation la répugnait. L'homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle reconnut le goût de l'alcool contre sa langue alors qu'il forçait sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches. Lentement, elle passa sa main dans son dos à la recherche de son couteau tandis que l'autre était passée autour de son cou. Elle sentit une main dans son dos lui mettre un couteau dans la sienne. Daryl… Il ne l'avait pas quittée.

Elle n'hésita pas comme Daryl lui avait conseillé et planta le couteau dans le cou de l'homme. Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle pour crier mais elle l'en empêcha étouffant son cri de sa bouche. Elle bougea un peu le couteau espérant le tuer plus vite. Elle l'éloigna d'elle. Il était désormais impossible pour lui de parler. Ses yeux étaient exorbités tandis que le sang s'échappait de sa blessure. Daryl le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement et le posa au sol doucement et fit signe à Beth de le suivre. Elle attrapa son sac avant de s'exécuter.

Il s'approcha de la devanture. Beth leva un peu la tête et put voir les deux jeunes qui discutaient en fumant.

— Prépare-toi à courir vers la voiture, lui murmura-t-il tout en vérifiant son revolver. Je vais tirer une fois avec l'arbalète pour l'effet de surprise. Tu la récupèreras.

Beth hocha la tête prête à suivre les instructions de Daryl. Elle vit Daryl prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de tirer une première fois avec son arbalète. La flèche attint l'un des garçons en pleine tête. Il lâcha son arbalète pour prendre son révolver avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir et tira. Il le manqua et toucha l'épaule. Beth attrapa l'arbalète. L'autre garçon était en train de se traîner essayant de récupérer son arme. Daryl mit un coup de pieds dedans tandis que l'autre le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et semblait avoir l'épaule totalement détruite.

Daryl se détourna de lui et récupéra sa flèche avant de courir à la suite de Beth vers la voiture. Elle entendait les cris du jeune homme qui les suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul. Elle monta du côté passager tandis qu'il s'installait côté conducteur. Il lança son sac à l'arrière avant de démarrer la voiture. Les rôdeurs auraient sans doute entendu le coup de feu et n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Beth pouvait en voir qui arrivaient au coin de la rue en face. Daryl fit rapidement demi-tour et dirigea la voiture par où ils étaient venus. Des rôdeurs arrivaient d'un peu partout.

Le cœur de Beth battait la chamade et la peur et l'angoisse la tenaillait. Elle ne voulait qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, pas à cause d'elle. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si seulement, elle avait été plus précautionneuse, plus discrète. Elle sentit à peine les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'ils sortaient de la ville en évitant les rôdeurs.

Daryl posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva son visage essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Elle tenta de lui sourire timidement et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

— Ça va aller, Beth. Ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se détestait d'être ainsi. Faible. C'était le mot. Elle était faible. Daryl retira sa main de la sienne pour rétrograder. Elle n'avait pas vu les kilomètres défiler alors qu'elle ne cessait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il tourna dans le chemin forestier. Beth se sentit soudain très seule alors que sa main n'était plus accrochée à la sienne. Très seule mais aussi très sale. Elle sentait les doigts de son agresseur sur elle et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir durant les derniers mètres qu'ils parcouraient. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer son sac qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers la cabane. Un gros bidon d'eau de pluie se trouvait près de l'entrée. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu la retenir, elle retira son coupe-vent et son T-shirt et commença à se frotter vigoureusement. L'eau était glacée mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste retirer cette sensation désagréable, le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Beth ! Beth ! Arrête ça, tu vas attraper la mort.

Elle cracha l'eau qu'elle avait en bouche tentant de retirer son odeur.

— Beth, l'appela de nouveau Daryl.

Sa voix était triste. Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra contre elle avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer.

— Il est partout Daryl. Il est partout, bredouilla-t-elle.

Daryl passa ses bras autour d'elle la berçant doucement. Délicatement il s'éloigna d'elle alors que ses pleurs se taraient. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la cabane.

— Assieds-toi sur le lit. Je vais… je vais te remplir un seau d'eau si tu veux te laver.

Elle s'exécuta et le suivit du regard alors qu'il repartait à l'extérieur avec un seau. Beth commençait à frissonner. Elle s'était à peine rendu compte qu'elle était encore en soutien-gorge. Daryl revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le seau rempli qu'il posa près de la cheminée. Juste avant il avait laissé le t-shirt de Beth sur le lit.

— Je vais chercher ce que j'ai laissé dehors et ensuite je fais le feu, expliqua-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant sans qu'elle-même ait engagé la conversation. Elle le suivit du regard sans pour autant bouger. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer mais elle réussit à retenir les larmes avant qu'elles dévalent ses joues. Elle se força à se lever et se dirigea près de l'évier sur lequel étaient posées leurs deux brosses à dents. Elle prit la sienne et mit une bonne dose de dentifrice. Il fallait que ce goût immonde quitte sa bouche.

Daryl revint alors dans la cabane. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir posé les sacs près du lit. Alors qu'il préparait le feu, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Beth. Il croisa son regard et baissa les yeux en se massant la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Il y a son sang sur mon t-shirt, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Je dois avoir une chemise en plus dans mon sac, regarde ! répliqua-t-il en essayant de faire démarrer le feu.

Beth se pencha vers le sac de Daryl. Elle en sortit plusieurs boîtes de conserve ainsi que des pansements avant de trouver la chemise au fond du sac. Elle attrapa le gel douche et entreprit de se frotter la peau. Elle se rendait à peine compte que sa peau était en train de rougir du fait de son manque de délicatesse. Elle se rinça rapidement et s'essuya avec la petite serviette qu'ils avaient trouvée le jour de leur arrivée. Beth enfila ensuite la chemise. Elle était à manches longues et bien trop grande mais pour la première fois depuis l'agression, elle se sentit apaisée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle nettoie ses affaires. Son t-shirt était plein du sang de son agresseur et son jean de celui de rôdeurs.

— Je vais laver mes vêtements, tu veux que je fasse les tiens ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je ferai les miens demain.

— T'es sûr ? Je fais les miens donc.

— Tu portes ma seule chemise de rechange, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui prenait son seul moyen de se changer.

— T'en as plus besoin que moi de toute manière, remarqua-t-il.

Elle récupéra le seau avec lequel elle s'était lavée et le pendit au-dessus du feu pour faire chauffer un peu l'eau. Elle savait que le sang ne partirait que difficilement à l'eau froide mais avec de l'eau trop chaude, cela serait encore pire. Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle alla récupérer sa deuxième paire de sous-vêtements dans son sac. C'était ses seuls vêtements de rechange, les seuls qu'elle avait dans son sac lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés de leur groupe. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer le seau mais Daryl fut plus rapide et l'enleva de dessus du feu. La serviette le protégeant de la chaleur. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de mettre les sous-vêtements dans le seau et de les frotter. Elle les mit ensuite sur le sol et nettoya du mieux qu'elle put son t-shirt. Le sang n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire partir.

— On te trouvera un autre t-shirt, déclara Daryl brisant soudain le silence.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle se redressa et retira son jean après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. La chemise de Daryl lui arrivait mi-cuisse et il fallait absolument qu'elle nettoie son pantalon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il ne la regardait pas. Un pouce contre ses dents, il fixait les flammes, pensif. Elle lava son jean avant de le mettre à côté des autres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix de Daryl l'arrêta.

— Tu comptes aller dehors dans cette tenue ?

— J'ai besoin d'un seau d'eau claire, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

Il lui prit le seau des mains et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dernier plein. Beth rinça ses vêtements consciencieusement avant de les essorer et de les mettre sur les chaises non loin du feu.

— Tu as faim, Daryl ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se garde active pour éviter de trop penser. Il se secoua la tête et lui conseilla d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée d'aller se coucher. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ne sachant trop que faire. Finalement, elle se décida à l'écouter et alla se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle s'installa sur le côté sous visage tourné vers Daryl qu'elle pouvait ainsi observer. Elle remonta le col de la chemise et respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un mélange de tabac froid et de bois humide. Daryl. Ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourdes et elle trouva ainsi le monde des songes en quelques minutes.

oOoOo

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ses nuits ne furent pas peuplées de cauchemars. Elle dormait relativement bien. La présence de Daryl non loin d'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Près de lui, elle ressentait toujours cet inexplicable sentiment de sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et parfois elle souhaitait pouvoir faire autre chose que compter pour lui.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Un mois et une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur groupe. Après d'âpres négociations, Beth avait réussi à convaincre Daryl qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner à leur première cabane. Contrairement à la plupart des maisons et cabanes par lesquelles ils avaient transité, elle avait l'eau potable et le fait qu'elle se trouve en forêt était un autre avantage non négligeable.

Ils y étaient finalement retournés espérant qu'elle ne soit pas envahie. Beth esquissa un sourire en la voyant telle qu'elle était lorsqu'ils l'avaient quittée trois semaines plus tôt. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Daryl sans que celui-ci ne la repousse. Depuis l'incident, Daryl et elle n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher à sa grande joie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la voyait comme une compagne potentielle mais il était indéniable qu'il l'estimait.

Le mois de janvier avait laissé la place à celui de février et les températures remontaient lentement. Toutefois, ils savaient tous les deux que le temps serait sans doute assez fluctuant jusqu' à la mi-avril.

A peine arrivés, ils avaient commencé à creuser autour de la cabane. Il fallait que « leur » maison soit la plus sécurisée possible aussi Beth avait eu l'idée de creuser de grandes fosses autour d'elle. Elles n'arrêteraient sans doute pas une horde mais empêcheraient quelques rôdeurs solitaires de s'approcher trop près de l'habitation. Cela avait pris près d'une semaine de travailler pour les finir mais le résultat en fallait la peine. Ils avaient laissé quelques bandes de terre qui leur permettaient d'atteindre les deux côtés du fossé.

Installée autour de la table, Beth était en train d'écrire dans son journal intime. Elle avait fini le premier cahier et avait dû en trouver un autre durant l'une de leurs expéditions. Elle n'avait encore jamais tiré un coup de feu avec son revolver mais maniait désormais avec une dextérité certaine le piolet.

Elle releva le visage de son journal. Daryl était en train de faire cuire un corbeau qu'il avait tué le matin même. Beth n'était pas allée avec lui durant cette chasse. Elle s'était bêtement tordue la cheville deux jours plus tôt et avait du mal à marcher. Elle avait dû insister à plusieurs reprises pour que Daryl la laisse l'aider à faire les fosses.

— Quel est ton deuxième prénom Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un seul coup ? questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard surpris.

— Comme ça pour savoir, sans raison particulière. Le mien c'est Mildred si tu veux tout savoir, le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle. Et toi alors ? insista-t-elle.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contractée légèrement. Il baragouina quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— Marion, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Marion ? Comme ?

— Comme le réel prénom de John Wayne. Mon vieux en était fan, expliqua-t-il.

— Et d'où vient le prénom de ton frère ? Je veux dire Merle, c'est pas vraiment courant non plus comme prénom.

— C'était le prénom de mon grand-père paternel. Il est mort peu de temps avant la naissance de mon frère, répondit-il.

Il se tut quelques secondes. Beth le vit hésiter, ouvrir la bouche puis la fermer finalement il se lança :

— C'est ton vrai prénom Beth ?

— Non, je m'appelle Bethany mais tout le monde m'appelle Beth d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le vit hocher légèrement la tête et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Elle qui était si mal à l'aise à cause de lui par le passé avait commencé à s'y faire petit à petit. Le calme parfois était un agréable refuge.

oOoOo

Beth et Daryl étaient partis chasser. La cheville de Beth allait mieux depuis deux jours et elle était capable de marcher sans grimacer. Beth apprenait à traquer et se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Elle différenciait désormais facilement les traces laissées par un rôdeur ou celles laissées par un chevreuil ou un lapin. Ce jour-là, Daryl l'avait même laissé prendre son arbalète et elle espérait pouvoir attraper sa première proie par elle-même.

Daryl était un professeur patient et il était agréable de travailler avec lui. Au-delà de ses compétences, Beth savait que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle aimait passer de temps avec lui. Plus le temps passait, plus Beth se sentait attirée par lui. Daryl était quelqu'un de bien. Sous des aspects assez rudes, Beth avait découvert un homme protecteur et tendre. Après son agression, Daryl avait tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux. Parfois Beth sentait encore les mains de l'autre sur elle mais il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur une image de Daryl et la peur la quittait lentement. Il l'apaisait et lui permettait de se sentir sauve. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle apportait à Daryl. Peut-être riait-il un peu plus depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il était aussi un peu plus ouvert. Même s'il ne parlait pas de lui-même de sa vie d'avant, il n'évitait plus les questions et avait partagé avec elle quelques anecdotes d'enfance.

Après avoir raté le troisième lapin de la journée, Beth avait rendu son arbalète à Daryl et s'était éloigné un peu de lui. Elle avait vu quelques plantes comestibles un peu plus tôt. Elle les ramassa en silence et les rangea dans son sac. Elle pourrait faire une bonne soupe avec ça. Elle allait retrouver Daryl quand en se levant elle tomba nez à nez avec un rôdeur. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander comment elle avait pu ne pas l'entendre, en faisant un pas en arrière, Beth trébucha et tomba. Elle ne put retenir un cri tandis qu'elle cherchait son couteau. Elle l'avait en main avant de chuter mais l'avait lâché comme une idiote. Elle recula espérant mettre de la distance entre elle et le zombie mais celui-ci la suivit avide de chair. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Beth l'attrapa par les bras tendant de le maintenir le plus loin possible d'elle. Le rôdeur gagnait du terrain seconde après seconde. Elle allait mourir. C'était la fin. Elle hurla de nouveau en un long cri continu. Le rôdeur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur elle. Beth le repoussa avec rapidité.

Une flèche était plantée dans le crâne du rôdeur et elle put entendre la voix de Daryl l'appeler. Elle se redressa lentement tandis que Daryl se baissait à son niveau. Il posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle était passée vraiment très près du trépas. Elle releva son visage vers Daryl et put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Son regard descendit vers ses lèvres. Qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout ? Elle risquait à tout moment de mourir. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement de recul, Beth passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel assaut. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta ses lèvres sur celles de Daryl jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'éloigne de lui. Il n'avait pas été brusque juste incroyablement froid alors que ses doigts encerclaient ses poignets et faisaient en sorte qu'elle se détache de lui.

— On ferait mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il se leva sans un regard pour elle tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir. Elle récupéra son couteau tandis que Daryl reprenait sa flèche plantée dans la tête du rôdeur. Le chemin de retour vers la cabane se fit dans un silence pesant. Daryl marchait quelques mètres devant elle essayant visiblement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée. Etait-elle si repoussante que cela ? Elle savait que cela n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec son attractivité physique pourtant dans sa tête tournaient des dizaines de questions qui lui rappelaient pour chacune d'elles son manque de confiance en elle.

Elle pénétra dans la cabane à la suite de Daryl. Elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où elle lava les plantes qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Assis à la table, il était en train de dépouiller le lapin qu'il avait attrapé. Son visage était froid et vide de toute expression. Le cœur de Beth se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peu expressif et elle savait que cela venait d'elle.. Elle s'assit en bout de table avec son journal intime. Il était encore tôt et pas encore l'heure de faire un feu.

Daryl se leva d'un seul coup et quitta la cabane. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lapin qu'il venait de finir de vider. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'être vexée. Allait-il la fuir ainsi pour toujours ? Elle ne l'avait qu'embrasser après tout. Juste un baiser inoffensif. Il l'avait repoussée, elle ne tenterait plus mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi froid.

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui, Daryl et moi sommes allés en forêt. Enfin d'un point de vue technique, nous sommes déjà en forêt étant donné que nous y vivons. Enfin passons. J'ai eu le droit d'utiliser son arbalète pour la première fois tandis que nous traquions. Je ne suis pas encore très douée pour ça mais je suis sûre que je vais finir par m'améliorer. Daryl est un bon professeur malgré son caractère pas toujours facile et avec l'entraînement… enfin, encore faut-il qu'il accepte de continuer à m'entraîner. Non ! Mais sincèrement je vois pas où est le problème. Je comprends qu'il est réagi de la manière dont il l'a fait mais est-il obligé de se comporter par la suite comme un mufle !_

_Bref ! Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Je n'ai pas réussi à toucher la proie que nous traquions mais je suis sure qu'avec de l'entraînement, je vais y arriver. Pendant je ramassais des plantes comestibles, j'ai été attaqué par un rôdeur. Je me demande encore comment je n'ai pas pu l'entendre. Je suis tombée et j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. Comme une idiote, j'avais laissé tomber mon couteau pendant ma chute. Heureusement, Daryl était là. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie depuis que nous ne sommes que tous les deux et même avant. Je sais que je serais morte au moins une dizaine de fois s'il n'avait pas été là et parfois je me dis que je suis vraiment tout ce qu'il y a d'inutile. A chaque…_

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Daryl. Il tenait dans ses bras quelques morceaux de petit bois. Il croisa son regard quelques secondes mais le détourna rapidement. Beth sentit l'agacement monter en elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinière.

— Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Il arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il installait le bois dans la cuisinière. Beth le vit se pincer les lèvres.

— J't'ignore pas, gamine, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Gamine ! Il ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis près de trois semaines. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne servait à rien de lui hurler dessus, elle le savait.

— C'était juste un baiser, Daryl. Pas la peine d'en faire un si grand cas, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle préférait minimiser la situation plutôt qu'il reste ainsi sans même lui adresser un regard.

— Mmmh, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi Beth ? s'agaça-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Rien… Je… Tu n'as juste pas besoin d'être gêné en ma présence… Ce… Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien d'autre !

Elle baissa le visage les joues rougies. Elle avait toujours été le genre de filles à rougir facilement et elle savait que cela la décrédibilisait souvent ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui s'occupait du feu visiblement très concentré.

— Mmmh…

Beth leva les yeux au ciel mais reporta son attention sur son journal intime. Elle espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Ou au contraire, elle le savait trop. Elle avait été folle d'espérer un retour et elle le savait désormais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


	6. Chapter 6

La tête contre la vitre, Beth regardait le paysage défiler. Ils étaient allés à un ravitaillement le matin même et étaient sur le chemin du retour. Beth cligna des yeux en voyant des lettres rouges sur le mur d’une grange. Des lettres rouges qui n’étaient pas celles de leurs propres inscriptions.

— Arrête la voiture ! hurla-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il passe ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle pensait même l’avoir vu sursauter mais s’en moquait.

— Arrête juste cette putain de voiture ! Maintenant ! s’agaça-t-elle.

Beth n’avait pas l’habitude d’être vulgaire. Elle avait toujours fait particulièrement attention à l’usage inapproprié de certains jurons. Elle crut voir une vague de surprise dans le regard de Daryl à cause de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé mais pour le moment elle n’en avait rien à faire. Daryl avait arrêté la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et courut vers la grange abandonnée qu’elle avait vu. Un rôdeur se mit en travers de son chemin. Elle poignarda rapidement avant de recommencer à courir.

Beth s’arrêta le souffle court devant la grange. Elle entendit la voiture faire marche arrière et se stopper non loin d’elle.

— Je peux sa… Oh putain ! s’exclama Daryl en la rejoignant.

Sur le mur étaient écrit en grosse lettres de sang deux prénoms : Maggie & Glenn.

— Ils sont vivants Daryl ! Ils sont vivants ! s’écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle faisait. Depuis qu’elle l’avait embrassé, Beth avait évité tout contact physique avec lui ce qui n’était pas facile pour quelqu’un d’aussi tactile qu’elle.

— Ils l’étaient quand ils l’ont écrit du moins, répliqua Daryl d’une voix neutre.

Beth se retint de répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il piétine l’espoir ? Elle le suivit du regard alors qu’il s’approchait de la grange. Il tendit les doigts.

— C’est sec et là depuis un bon moment, remarqua-t-il.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils sont morts. Daryl ! Tu te rends compte que c’est ce qu’on attend depuis plus d’un mois ! s’exclama-t-elle ne pouvant cacher la pointe d’excitation dans sa voix. On devrait répondre, proposa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea en trottinant vers le rôdeur qu’elle avait tué quelques secondes plus tôt et lui découpa le ventre sans attendre.

— Tu m’aides ? questionna-t-elle en revenant en trottinant vers le mur.

— Ce serait plus facile si tu le rapprochais, déclara Daryl en s’exécutant.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient écrit leurs deux noms juste en-dessous de ceux de Glenn et Maggie. Beth s’essuya les mains dans les hautes herbes regardant leur travail. S’ils revenaient par ici, leur groupe ne pourrait pas le manquer.

— On y va ? demanda Daryl en l’attrapant par le coude.

Beth releva son visage vers lui esquissant un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête. Elle le suivit vers la voiture et ne détacha ses yeux des lettres rouges que lorsque la route marqua une courbe. Elle retrouverait sa famille bientôt, elle en était persuadée.

oOoOo

Daryl était assis près de la porte d’entrée de la cabane. Beth ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer à la dérober. Elle avait beau essayer d’enterrer ses sentiments au fond d’elle, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Daryl de manière souvent bien trop sensuelle. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne. Beth sortit sur le perron.

— T’as du linge à laver je vais faire une lessive ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je la ferai plus tard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse.

— Autant ne faire qu’une lessive Daryl, rétorqua-t-elle. Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne sera pas la première fois que je lave une paire de caleçons, plaisanta-t-elle. Daryl ? insista-t-elle.

— Très bien, répliqua-t-il en plantant son couteau dans le sol.

Il rentra dans la cabane et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques vêtements qu’il posa dans les bras de Beth.

— Il va falloir nettoyer les fosses dans pas longtemps, non ?

Deux rôdeurs étaient tombés dedans la veille au soir. Daryl ne les avait pas encore tués et les savoir si près de leur maison la terrifiait. Leur maison, elle avait commencé à penser à la cabane de cette manière quelques jours plus tôt.

— Sans doute, rétorqua Daryl en fixant la flèche qu’il faisait visiblement insatisfait.

Il la jeta plus loin marmonnant des paroles que Beth ne put saisir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure dans son cou. Une longue griffure autour de laquelle le sang avait séché.

— Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait au cou ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

Les pires scénarios étaient en train de germer dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-il été aux prises avec un rôdeur et celui l’avait griffé. Elle ne savait pas si la griffure d’un rôdeur pouvait transformer mais elle n’avait en aucun cas envie d’essayer pour le savoir. Daryl porta sa main à son cou et lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Une branche pendant que je chassais ce matin, répondit-il.

— Tu devrais désinfecter. On sait jamais comment ça peut tourner, conseilla-t-elle avant de retourner à l’intérieur.

Elle fit les poches des pantalons avant de les mettre à tremper dans le seau et découvrit dans celui de Daryl un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé qu’elle mit de côté. Elle alla étendre les quelques vêtements sur le fil qu’elle avait tendu à l’extérieur. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là et permettrait de les faire sécher rapidement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Daryl, fouilla dans la poche de son jean et lui jeta le paquet sur les genoux en souriant.

— Trouvées ça dans l’une des poches de ton pantalon, expliqua-t-elle alors qu’il la regardait surpris.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il en le glissant dans une de ses poches.

Beth s’installa à côté de lui sur les marches du perron.

— Tu penses qu’il va y avoir beaucoup de tornades, cette année ? questionna-t-elle.

— J’en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il toujours concentré sur la fabrication de ses flèches.

— Après l’hiver le plus froid depuis des années, pourquoi pas la saison des tornades la pire depuis des années aussi, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Daryl esquissa un sourire. Beth frissonna légèrement sous les rafales de vent. Elle ne portait qu’un t-shirt et un gilet en laine qui laissait passer le vent.

— Tu me montreras un jour comment tu les fais ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à son ouvrage.

— Je peux te montrer maintenant aussi, remarqua-t-il.

— Vraiment ? demanda Beth en souriant.

Daryl se contenta de hocher la tête avant de commencer à lui expliquer faisant attention à ce qu’elle soit capable de voir tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Beth se rapprocha un peu de lui pour mieux voir. Elle fit mine de ne pas sentir la cuisse de Daryl contre la sienne essayant de rester concentrer sur ce qu’il lui montrait. Elle écouta en silence tandis qu’elle sentait la chaleur corporelle de Daryl contre elle. Beth avait déjà été amoureuse avant tout ça. Il s’appelait Adam et avait deux ans de plus qu’elle. Il faisait partie de l’équipe de football de leur lycée mais était loin d’être ce sportif sans cervelle que beaucoup de séries télévisées montraient. Il était intelligent et beau. Ils n’étaient sortis que quelques mois ensemble avant qu’il ne quitte Senoia pour l’université.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement des sentiments qu’elle ressentait en sa présence, lorsqu’elle le touchait ou que lui le faisait. Tout était décuplé avec Daryl et elle se demandait si ses hormones avaient décidé de la rendre folle.

— Tu crois que l’on va bientôt retrouver les autres ? questionna-t-elle.

— J’en ai pas la moindre idée, Beth, répliqua-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

Il venait juste de finir sa dernière flèche. Beth le regarda tandis qu’il glissait une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l’allumait.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Beth, souffla-t-il finalement en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Comment ? osa-t-elle demander.

— Tu sais bien…

Beth le fit rougir légèrement. Il semblait gêné et n’osait pas la regarder. Beth sentit la course de son cœur s’accélérer.

— Non, je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle jouant l’idiote.

Il se tourna vers elle plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Beth pouvait lire dans ses prunelles tout une gamme d’émotion bien que la plus présente soit une importante confusion.

— Je crois qu’au contraire, tu le sais parfaitement, déclara-t-il. Qu’est-ce que t’attends de moi au juste ?

Beth baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever. Le visage de Daryl s’était approché du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle au chaud sur sa joue. Son haleine sentait la cigarette. Avant cela l’aurait sans doute repoussée mais ce n’était plus cas surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de Daryl Dixon. Elle ferma les yeux s’attendant à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes d’un instant à l’autre mais rien ne se passa. Le souffle s’éloigna. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Daryl se tenait la nuque, le regard fixé sur le sol.

— C’est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il.

Beth se tripatouilla les mains ne sachant pas exactement si elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose.

— Daryl, je… Peut-être… commença-t-elle gênée.

— Je sais pas ce que t’attends de moi, Beth ! Une jolie histoire d’amour dans la cabane au fond des bois, j’imagine… s’exclama-t-il vivement en se levant.

Beth releva son visage vers lui tandis qu’il continuait de marmonner des mots qu’elle n’arrivait pas à saisir.

— Putain ! On est pas dans un de ces putains de contes de fées, Beth ! Et j’ai rien d’un putain de prince charmant ! reprit-il d’une voix dure.

— Ça tombe bien j’ai rien d’une princesse, rétorqua-t-elle.

Daryl lui lança un regard qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Beth se leva et s’approcha de lui sans toutefois le toucher. Elle savait qu’il se déroberait si elle tendait quelque chose dans l’immédiat.

— Et je n’ai pas besoin du prince charmant, Daryl, j’ai… commença-t-elle.

— Tu es jeune, Beth. Tu le regretterais, répliqua-t-il.

Il attrapa son arbalète et quitta le périmètre de la cabane après avoir dit à Beth qu’il serait de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu’il s’éloignait. Daryl n’était pas facile à cerner. Serait-elle un jour capable de lire en lui ?

oOoOo

Beth ne pouvait s’empêcher de paniquer alors qu’elle tentait de nettoyer la plaie de Daryl. Celui-ci était revenu d’une chasse blessé. Il n’avait pas une besoin d’expliquer à Beth comment cela était arriver. Aux vues de la blessure, elle avait pu facilement devinée qu’il s’agissait d’un impact de balles. Elle qui essayait désespérément d’arrêter le saignement. Daryl lui avait assuré qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une éraflure, que la balle ne l’avait pas traversé mais Beth ne pouvait cacher l’inquiétude sur son visage. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Daryl se blessait et sans doute pas la dernière et elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant que cela la rendait malade de le voir ainsi affaibli.

— Il faut que tu te reposes surtout. Il faut que tu te reposes, répéta-t-elle pour au moins la quatrième fois après avoir fini son pansement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire des points de suture et dans tous les cas, devait-elle les faire ? Elle avait déjà vu son père en faire mais n’en avait elle-même jamais effectués.

— Reste coucher ! ordonna-t-elle d’une voix autoritaire alors qu’il tentait de se redresser.

— Je veux juste aller me chercher à boire, rétorqua-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

— Reste coucher, répéta-t-elle en poussant sur ses épaules. Je vais y aller.

Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et se dirigea vers l’évier. Elle servit un grand verre d’eau, elle s’assit à côté de lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

— Je peux boire tout seul, Beth, déclara-t-il en lui prenant le verre des mains.

— Comment c’est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Daryl baissa son regard sur son verre quelques secondes avant de le relever et de regarder le mur en face de lui stoïque. Sa mâchoire se serra.

— J’ai rencontré une femme. Elle était effrayée et m’a tiré dessus. Et m’a raté visiblement.

— Où est-elle maintenant ? questionna Beth d’une voix douce.

Daryl haussa les épaules et Beth ne préféra pas insister.

— Tu as eu de la chance quand même. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu te fais tirer dessus et qu’on te rate de peu, remarqua-t-elle en se levant.

Daryl fit une légère moue avant de se recoucher correctement tandis que Beth alimentait le feu qu’elle avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. La température était soudainement redescendue après une semaine de redoux.

— J’ai fait de la soupe, tu en veux ?

— Non merci, répondit-t-il.

Beth jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction. Daryl était couché sur son côté gauche là où la flèche l’avait transpercé quelques mois plus tôt. Au moins, il n’avait pas été touché au même endroit. Beth ne put s’empêcher de glousser à cette pensée. Elle capta le regard curieux du blessé sur elle.

— Rien, dit-elle en souriant. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle.

La raison de son rire n’était pas exactement drôle. Elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle s’était mise à rire ainsi mais cela lui avait fait du bien. La joie n’était plus vraiment quotidienne depuis le début de l’épidémie mais elle n’avait pas perdu espoir. Beth se dirigea vers la casserole et se servit de la soupe. Il s’agissait plus d’eau agrémentée de feuilles bouillies qu’autre chose mais elle avait remarqué au fil des semaines que cette bouillie était bien plus nutritive qu’il n’y paraissait.

Elle s’installa près de la cuisinière et jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier la fixait un pouce dans la bouche comme il le faisait parfois. Il détourna le regard en voyant qu’elle l’avait remarqué. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Beth savait que Daryl n’était pas à l’aise quand il s’agissait de parler de sentiments ou tout simplement de relations humaines et ne voulait pas replonger dans un conflit si vite.

Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle après le dîner et s’installa à la table pour écrire dans son journal intime. Elle avait pu être régulière ces derniers temps et écrivait presque tous les jours dedans. Elle inscrivit la date en haut de la page. D’après ses calculs, il devait être entre le dix et le quinze février.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd’hui Daryl est rentré, blessé. Il était parti chasser seul ce matin. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu’il n’a rien attrapé et je crois que cela commence à l’agacer. Je l’ai aidé à poser des collets dernièrement mais les rôdeurs arrivent toujours avant nous. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Daryl est blessé. Quelqu’un lui a tiré dessus, une femme m’a-t-il dit. Il pense qu’elle avait peur et qu’elle a paniqué. Je suis heureuse qu’elle l’ait raté. La balle lui a « juste » éraflé le flanc droit. Ça saignait beaucoup alors je lui ai fait un pansement après l’avoir désinfecté bien entendu. Je ne pense qu’il ait besoin de points de suture ou dans tous les cas je l’espère pas. Je suis tellement heureuse qu’il aille bien. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que je ferai si… s’il lui arrivait malheur. D’un côté, je me dis que c’est Daryl, qu’il sera le dernier homme sur Terre mais d’un autre quand je le vois comme il est là, j’ai peur pour lui et je pense que j’ai peur pour moi aussi. Je sais que je n’aurai jamais survécu sans lui jusqu’à maintenant. Mais au-delà du fait qu’il m’ait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il est bien plus qu’un protecteur pour moi. Un compagnon plutôt. Il commence à faire trop noir pour que je puisse écrire._

Beth releva son visage et constata que Daryl s’était endormi. Elle rangea son cahier dans son sac et alla s’installer dans le lit à côté de lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils le partageaient. La vigilance était toujours de rigueur mais leur système de sécurité leur permettait d’avoir des nuits plus tranquilles et ainsi de se reposer correctement. Cette nuit-là, Beth s’endormit, comme toutes les précédentes, son couteau serré contre elle.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Elle repoussa les couvertures et posa les pieds par terre. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’enlevait plus ses chaussures pour dormir. L’air était frais dans la cabane. Il ne devait rester que des braises dans la cuisinière. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Daryl qui dormait toujours. Il semblait paisible. Son visage était détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Beth vérifia les placards. Il leur restait peu de provisions. Daryl et elle n’étaient plus allés en ravitaillement depuis près d’une semaine. Il allait falloir qu’ils remédient à cela sous peu ou du moins dès qu’il serait rétabli. Beth quitta la cabane, sa lampe de poche en main et alla couper du petit bois pour le soir. Ils évitaient toujours de faire du feu pendant la journée ne voulant pas attirer des personnes mal attentionnées. Beth revint vers la cabane alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient doucement à apparaître à l’horizon.

— Bonjour Daryl, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu’il était réveillé. Bien dormi ?

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le vit grimacer légèrement alors qu’il se redressait sur le lit. Elle posa les fagots de bois près de la cuisinière et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s’installa sur une chaise près du lit et tendit les mains vers le pansement.

— Je peux le faire, tu sais, grommela-t-il.

Beth lui lança un regard sans équivoque tandis qu’elle soulevait doucement le pansement. Ses mains effleurèrent la peau de Daryl et ce dernier frissonna légèrement.

— J’ai les mains froides, désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du blessé fut un nouveau marmonnement. La compresse était pleine de sang et devait être changée. Elle désinfecta de nouveau la plaie et posa une nouvelle bande dessus.

— Je pense que dès demain ou plutôt après-demain, se reprit-elle. Tu pourras ne plus avoir besoin de pansement.

Elle sourit largement avant d’aller mettre les compresses usagées dans la cuisinière. Elle se retourna d’un seul coup en entendant le lit grincer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

— J’ai rien attrapé hier et on commence à être à court, rétorqua-t-il en posant ses pieds par terre.

— Daryl, il faut que tu te reposes, répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle tenta de le repousser sur le lit et l’obliger à se recoucher. Contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, il ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

— J’ai trouvé un livre dans la malle, si ça t’intéresse, déclara Beth en ramenant la couverture sur lui.

Daryl ne répondit pas. Elle sentit son regard sur elle alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers le coffre. Elle en sortit le livre et le lui montra tel un trophée.

— Ce n’est pas le meilleur livre que j’ai lu mais il fait passer le temps, dit-elle en lui tendant.

Il expira bruyamment tandis qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à la couverture et marmonnait le titre : « The Lucky One ».

— Encore une foutue histoire d’amour, grogna-t-il en lisant la troisième de couverture.

— C’est la spécialité de Nicholas Sparks, intervint Beth. The Notebook avec Ryan Gosling, c’était une adaptation d’un de ses romans, expliqua-t-elle. The Notebook ? Ryan Gosling ? Tu ne connais pas ? questionna Beth en voyant le regard interrogatif de Daryl.

— Jamais entendu parler.

— Vraiment ? Il commençait à peine à être connu quand tout ça est arrivé mais ce film a quand même pas mal fait parler de lui en 2004 ou 2005. Ah je vois ! T’es plus du genre vieux westerns, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

— Faut croire que tu m’as démasqué !

Beth rit doucement tandis que Daryl esquissait un sourire. Le silence s’installa quelques minutes finalement Beth se leva et demanda si elle pouvait prendre l’arbalète de Daryl.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a un rôdeur qui est tombé dans une des fosses hier. Je me suis dit que je pourrais m’entraîner sur lui, expliqua-t-elle.

— Elle est toute à toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Beth la prit et sortit à l’extérieur. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse. Elle plissa les yeux et ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de s’échapper de sa bouche. A l’horizon, une horde de rôdeurs se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers leur cabane. La réalité la frappa en plein visage. Les fosses ne permettraient jamais de tous les arrêter. Beth retourna en courant vers la cabane.

— Une horde arrive ! s’exclama-t-elle en mettant tout ce qu’elle pouvait dans son sac.

Daryl se leva d’un bond tandis qu’elle lui tendait son arbalète. Elle attrapa le piolet et courut à l’extérieur vers la voiture. Elle s’installa côté conducteur et tourna la clef sans parvenir à la démarrer.

— Elle démarre pas, elle démarre pas, déclara-t-elle paniquée alors que Daryl prenait place dans la voiture.

— C’est un diesel, rétorqua-t-il en se penchant.

Il tourna la clef légèrement, attendit quelques instants avant de la tourner complètement. Le bruit du moteur se fit entendre. Beth démarra sans attendre. La lune de miel ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ils étaient installés dans une maison un peu à l'extérieur d'une ville depuis la veille au soir. Daryl n'avait pu se remettre totalement et malgré tout sa volonté ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de temps à autres. Beth lui avait ordonné de rester coucher mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Ils n'étaient plus à la cabane du bonheur. Le temps de l'inaction était terminé.

— Il nous reste encore quelques boîtes de conserve Daryl, essaya-t-elle de le retenir.

— Quelques boîtes ! Quelques boîtes ! Il nous en reste que deux ! répliqua-t-il agacé. Il faut qu'on bouge.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir attrapé son sac. Beth le suivit, elle n'ait aucune envie d'être seule ou de le laisser seul.

— Où va-t-on ?

— En ville. Je suis déjà venu ici, rétorqua-t-il stoïque.

Il s'installa à la place conducteur et démarra. Le silence fut maître durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à la petite ville. Il arrêta la voiture devant une épicerie. Ils avaient croisé peu de rôdeur sur la route. Daryl sortit de la voiture après avoir attrapé son sac. Il n'attendit pas que Beth ait fait de même avant de se diriger vers le magasin. Il frappa à la devanture et attendit. Aucun rôdeur ne se montra et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le magasin avait déjà été pillé de la plupart de la nourriture consommable. Beth suivit Daryl alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la réserve.

Ils trouvèrent bien de la nourriture mais seulement une boîte de maïs sans doute oubliée là et un paquet de riz. Beth les mit dans son sac sans un mot. Beth se dirigea vers le rayon hygiène dans lequel elle attrapa un paquet de protections périodiques. Elle avait espéré que ses règles seraient plus irrégulières après l'arrêt de la pilule mais cela avait été loin d'être le cas et elles étaient encore plus douloureuses que dans son souvenir. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer à Daryl de l'occulter mais cela n'était pas toujours facile.

Elle se dirigea vers un autre rayon et s'arrêta devant les biscuits. Elle se baissa et trouva au fond de l'étagère la plus basse un paquet de gâteaux secs qu'elle mit dans son sac. Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant le bruit d'une alarme de voiture. Daryl sortit de la réserve en trottinant et échangea un regard avec elle. L'alarme ne semblait pas lointaine. Les rôdeurs n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à envahir la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Daryl lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive vers la porte.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture et Beth put voir que les rôdeurs commençaient à venir. La voiture qui avait sonné se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue en face de l'épicerie. Daryl démarra la voiture et fit demi-tour rapidement avant de la stopper abruptement. Juste en face d'eux, un nombre conséquent de rôdeurs arrivaient. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une autre échappatoire.

Les yeux de Beth cherchaient un moyen de se cacher sans en trouver jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une porte ouverte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années leur faire signe. Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue. Sans attendre, ils ouvrirent chacun leur portière et coururent jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur de Beth battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. La femme ferma la porte derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

— Suivez-moi ! dit la femme en allumant une lampe torche.

Sa voix était rauque comme si elle avait fumé bien trop de cigarettes dans sa vie. Ils suivirent un couloir. Beth pouvait deviner sans le voir qua Daryl avait son arbalète prêt à tirer au moindre geste suspect. Ils passèrent une autre porte qu'elle ferma avec un morceau de bois. Ils montèrent ensuite des escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

Deux hommes se trouvaient dans celui-ci. L'un d'eux devait avoir la cinquantaine bien entamée tandis que l'autre ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Beth. Cette dernière nota immédiatement la ressemblance frappante entre eux.

— Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, déclara la fille. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer je vous aurais laissé aux bouffeurs ! Vraiment, insista-t-elle en voyant que Daryl ne se décidait pas.

Beth posa sa main sur le bras de Daryl. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête avant qu'il ne se décide à baisser lentement son arbalète.

— Abby, suis-moi ! J'ai à te parler, déclara l'homme le plus âgé. Marv' ! Tiens compagnie à nos invités !

Le garçon suivit du regard les deux autres avant de reporter son attention sur Daryl et Beth. Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Beth savait que Daryl était en train d'évaluer la situation et les personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Lentement, le niveau sonore de la conversation que partageaient l'homme et la femme augmentait et leur permit finalement de l'entendre clairement.

— … Quoi que je les laisse à une mort certaine ! s'exclamait-elle.

— On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance, Abby. Le monde a changé !

— Je m'en suis rendue compte, merci papa ! C'est juste…

De nouveau, ils ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, l'homme revint vers eux avec sa fille à peine une minute plus tard. Beth se rapprocha un peu plus de Daryl. Sa présence près d'elle la rassurait.

— Je m'appelle Connor et voici ma fille Abby et mon fils Marvin.

— Beth et Daryl, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

— Vous vous cachez là depuis un moment ? questionna Daryl d'une voix peu aimable.

— Un certain temps, répliqua Abby.

— Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. La horde ne sera pas partie avant, déclara l'homme. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la cuisine et la salle de bains

Beth et Daryl échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe de suivre Connor.

— On était en train de déjeuner lorsque… lorsque l'alarme a sonné, déclara Marvin. Vous voulez un peu de pâtes ? questionna-t-il en désignant la casserole sur la cuisinière au gaz.

— Merci mais on a ce qu'il faut, rétorqua Daryl en s'installant dans un coin de la salle.

— Peut-on utiliser votre cuisine pour nous faire cuire quelque chose ? questionna Beth en souriant.

Elle était le plus aimable possible ne voulant pas que leurs hôtes se focalisent sur l'air désagréable de Daryl.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Abby. Je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant les placards.

Beth posa son sac à côté de Daryl et récupéra le kilo de riz qu'ils avaient trouvé avant d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau.

— Et donc, vous êtes sur les routes depuis longtemps ?

— On avait trouvé une petite cabane il y a un mois de ça. Elle a été envahie, on est de retour sur les routes depuis moins de deux jours, expliqua Beth. En tout cas merci de nous avoir aidés, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Abby.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme.

— Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?

Beth échangea un regard avec Daryl. Elle pensait que ces personnes étaient dignes de confiance mais elle ne savait s'ils devaient tout dire.

— On était dans un plus grand groupe avant, déclara finalement Daryl.

— Et on va les retrouver, répliqua Beth sûre d'elle.

Ils avaient repéré les signes que Maggie et Glenn avaient laissés deux semaine plus tôt. Ils n'en avaient pas revu depuis mais Beth était persuadée que sa sœur et son père étaient toujours comme les autres membres de leur groupe. Elle cligna des yeux essayant de se retirer de l'esprit l'image du corps inconnu dévoré par les rôdeurs. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu au moins un mort mais égoïstement elle espérait que ce ne soit ni sa sœur ou son père.

— Qu'est qui te rend si sûre de toi, gamine ? questionna Connor.

Beth serra légèrement la mâchoire à l'entente de cette appellation. Daryl ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis bien longtemps et entendre ce mot pour la désigner lui hérissait les poils. Elle se retint pourtant de répondre ne voulant pas créer un sujet de discorde avec leurs hôtes.

— On leur laisse des signes depuis un moment et dernièrement on a trouvé un signe laissé par eux, expliqua-t-elle.

Beth se tourna vers Daryl. Ce dernier ne dit rien détournant le regard. Il était devenu distant depuis ce jour où il avait failli l'embrasser.

— Et sinon, d'où venez-vous ?

— Senoia, ma famille avait une ferme là-bas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Daryl attendant qu'il réponde aussi à la question.

— De Géorgie. Mon frère et moi étions sur Atlanta quand tout ce bordel nous est tombé dessus, répliqua-t-il.

Personne ne demanda à Daryl où se trouvait son frère désormais. Les gens avaient perdu tellement de proches que la question n'était pas nécessaire. Elle versa un peu de riz dans l'eau qui commençait à bouillir et remua.

— Et vous ?

— Alabama, Montgomery, répondit Connor. On devait rejoindre Atlanta où se trouvait mon ex-femme et notre fils aîné.

— Atlanta a été bombardée au napalm pendant les premières semaines de l'épidémie, intervint Daryl.

— On a entendu ça à la radio, dit Connor en hochant la tête. Enfin, vu comment ça se passait dans les grandes villes on a finalement préféré s'en éloigner. On s'est installé ici y a un peu plus de quatre mois je crois.

— Et les portes tiennent face aux rôdeurs ? questionna Daryl étonné.

— Les rôdeurs ? C'est comme ça que vous les appeler ? s'exclama Marvin en souriant.

— En effet, gamin, répondit Daryl.

Marvin perdit son sourire. Visiblement, tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son jeune âge.

— On préfère les appeler les bouffeurs nous, ajouta Marvin.

Daryl ne répondit rien. Le silence se fit quelques minutes avant que Daryl ne se lève. Beth fut surprise de le sentir à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle releva son visage vers lui. Le dos appuyé contre le plan de travail, le regard dans le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— On a mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il fallait les blesser au cerveau pour les tuer définitivement, déclara Abby. Malgré le fait que mon cher petit frère ait été fan de films de zombies avant tout ça.

Marvin haussa les épaules, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Mon frère aussi aimait les films de zombie, intervint Beth.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à Shawn. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas songé à lui. Les souvenir étaient douloureux. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comment sa mère et lui avaient été contaminés. C'était deux semaines après le début de l'épidémie. La panique commençait à grandir à Sanoia et dans toutes les villes du pays et sans doute du monde. Son père avait interdit à tout le monde d'aller en ville et avait fait venir Otis et Patricia à la maison. Il pensait qu'être plus nombreux leur permettrait de mieux appréhender les événements. La mère de Beth était allée chercher les yeux dans le poulailler au petit matin. Il y avait un peu de brouillard. Beth se rappelait qu'en regardant par sa fenêtre ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas pu voir distinctement à plus de cinq mètres. Un cri avait retenti, un cri à glacer le sang. Beth avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de sa mère. Des hurlements lui était parvenu aux oreilles et la voix de Shawn qui appelait leur mère. Son père les avait retrouvé près du poulailler. Sa mère avait été mordue à divers endroits et était déjà morte tandis que Shawn respirait encore. Patricia avait retenu Beth l'empêchant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait su que plus tard lorsqu'Otis et son père étaient revenus le visage défait que Shawn et sa mère avaient été infectée.

— Ça va Beth ? questionna Daryl en posant une main sur son épaule.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et esquissa un sourire.

— Juste une poussière dans l'œil, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Daryl et la serra quelques secondes. Daryl baissa le visage et se racla la gorge avant de déclarer.

— Faut que j'aille pisser.

Le sourire de Beth s'élargit tandis qu'elle le suivait du regard alors qu'il sortait de la pièce à la suite de Connor. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur le riz le remuant pour éviter qu'il ne colle.

— Très classe ton oncle, remarqua Marvin sarcastique.

Beth tenta de ne pas prendre mal la remarque. Il était certain que Daryl n'avait rien d'un jeune premier mais elle n'aimait la manière dont se permettait de le juger Marvin, après tout il ne connaissait rien de lui. Le fait qu'il prenne Daryl pour son oncle l'agaça légèrement aussi. Elle savait que cela était stupide car Daryl pouvait aisément passer pour son oncle du fait de leur différence d'âge mais savoir cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et penser à la manière dont les gens pourraient voir leur relation la rendait malade. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pensait à cela, après tout Daryl et elle n'étaient pas encore quelque chose et peut-être ne le seraient-ils jamais.

— Daryl n'est pas mon oncle et tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Oh pardon ! T'énerve pas comme ça, princesse !

Beth tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

— Désolée, si je t'ai paru sèche, je n'ai juste pas qu'on juge les gens sans les connaître, rétorqua-t-elle calmement. Et je ne suis pas une princesse, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oh tu t'es fait moucher, Marv-Marv, se moqua gentiment Abby.

Marvin lui lança un regard noir.

— On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Miss Perfection ! rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

— Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! intervint Connor.

— Marvin s'est juste fait moucher après avoir dit que Daryl était l'oncle de Beth, répliqua Abby d'une voix neutre.

— Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était son copain ! T'es chiante, Abby ! s'agaça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth rougit violemment en comprenant qu'il avait cru qu'elle et Daryl entretenaient une liaison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de ce dernier. Il était revenu avec Connor quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle le vit se frotter la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise pourtant il ne chercha à remettre en question ce que venait de dire Marvin. Le regard de Connor passa de l'un à l'autre visiblement surpris.

— Le riz est prêt ! s'exclama Beth mettant fin à toute possible question.

Elle attrapa deux bols et servit le riz avant d'en tendre un à Daryl. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent en silence. Beth pouvait sentir le regard de Connor et Abby sur eux. Daryl n'y faisait visiblement absolument pas attention tandis que Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

— Je vais vous montrer votre chambre pour la nuit, déclara Abby après le repas.

Sans un mot, ils la suivirent à l'extérieur de la cuisine. La fenêtre au bout du couloir leur permit de voir que le temps s'était gâté et qu'il pleuvait désormais très fort dehors. Beth se sentit immédiatement très heureuse d'avoir un toit sur sa tête. Abby ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre à leur suite.

— Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bains de cette chambre et nous retrouver dans le salon plus tard si vous le désirez, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Daryl s'assit sur le lit et remua un peu pour tester le matelas. Satisfait, il se coucha sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Beth se rapprocha du lit aussi mais se contenta de poser son sac dessus.. Elle avait vraiment envie de prendre une douche et c'était l'occasion rêvée. Peut-être y aurait-il même de l'eau chaude pensée la fit clapir de joie. Elle rougit brusquement en voyant le regard de Daryl sur elle.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu leur as dit que j'étais ton copain ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— J'ai rien dit de tel. Il l'a juste supposé lorsque je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon oncle. Au moins, il ne t'a pas pris pour mon père, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en voyant qu'il semblait préoccupé. C'est une blague, Daryl, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard préoccupé.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sortit de son sac ses vêtements de rechange.

— Je vais prendre une douche. Je rêve d'une douche bien chaude depuis… pff… Trop longtemps pour m'en rappeler, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle chercha dans le placard où étaient rangées les serviettes et en trouvant une. Elle se déshabilla. Sa peau étaient tellement sale à certains endroits, elle était pressée de pouvoir entrer sous la douche. Elle se détacha les cheveux et se les peigna avec une brosse qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle se ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en faisant cela. Elle savait que Connor, Abby et Marbin n'étaient pas les propriétaires originels de cet appartement ce qui voulait sans doute dire que cette brosse appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à cette femme.

Elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau priant pour que l'eau chaude arrive ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Elle se mit sous le jet d'eau essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il était glacé mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Elle ressortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, frigorifiée mais propre. Elle s'enroula dans la serviette avant de se frotter les cheveux. Elle s'habilla rapidement et ressortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux enroulés dans la serviette.

— Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

— J'ai entendu ça, répliqua Daryl l'air de rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains tandis que Beth attrapait son journal intime dans son sac. Elle s'installa sur le lit, le dos contre le montant et commença à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas te donner de nos nouvelles à Daryl et à moi. Nous avons perdu la cabane. Une horde est arrivée et nous avons dû fuir. Nous sommes passés de maison en maison depuis deux jours. Ce matin Daryl et moi sommes allez en ville pour se réapprovisionner. Nous avons été encerclés par une horde de rôdeurs mais quelqu'un nous a aidé et nous sommes en ce moment dans un immeuble de la ville en attendant que la horde s'éloigne. Ils sont trois à vivre dans cet immeuble : un père et ses deux enfants. Enfants qui sont tous les deux plus âgés que moi. Ils viennent de Montgomery et devaient aller retrouver leur mère et le fils aîné. Le père s'appelle Connor et les enfants Marvin et Abby. C'est Abby qui nous a sauvés Daryl et moi. Bref, on va rester là jusqu'à demain puis partir. On a pas vu de signe de Maggie ou du reste du groupe depuis la dernière fois mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils sont toujours vivants et qu'on va bientôt les retrouver._

_Lori doit en être à six mois et demi maintenant. J'espère vraiment que nous allons les retrouver avant qu'elle accouche. Je n'ai toujours été gentille avec elle ou approuver sa décision de garder le bébé mais nous avons passé près de deux mois ensemble sur les routes, elle m'a sauvé la vie lorsque Patricia a été attrapé par les rôdeurs. D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que je lui dois d'être présente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pense ainsi, je me demande même si elle pense que je suis encore vivante et si elle pense simplement à moi de temps à autres mais je m'en moque. Lori, malgré le fait qu'elle puisse parfois être un peu agaçante, est une de mes amies tout comme Carl, Carol et les autres membres du groupe._

_J'ai…_

Beth sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna son visage vers la porte et vit seulement le visage de Daryl dans l'entrebâille. Ses cheveux mouillés donnaient l'impression d'être bien plus foncés qu'il ne l'était en en réalité.

— Tu peux me passer mon sac ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa le sac de l'autre côté du lit et le tendit à Daryl. Ce dernier tenait la porte entrebâillée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir entièrement. Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge sur ses joues. Il était indéniablement gêné. Il grommela un vague remerciement avant de fermer la porte. Beth retourna s'installer sur le lit et reprit son journal intime.

_J'ai… Daryl avait besoin de son sac, je crois qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! J'ai bon espoir de les retrouver, peut-être pas tout de suite mais je suis sûre que nous allons nous revoir. Daryl revient, je te laisse pour le moment, cher journal._

Elle le ferma et le rangea dans son sac tandis que Daryl sortait de la salle de bains en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle lui sourit largement sans trop savoir pourquoi tandis qu'il venait s'installer de l'autre côté du lit.

— Je pense qu'on va bien dormir cette nuit, déclara Beth en se couchant.

— Mmh, marmonna Daryl le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Beth se mit sur le côté pour le regarder.

— Tu crois qu'on va bientôt retrouver les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé la question. Daryl tourna son visage vers elle plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Beth sentit immédiatement les papillons dans son estomac et elle pria pour ne pas rougir comme une collégienne.

— Je ne sais pas, Beth mais… Je pense qu'on va les retrouver, répondit-il finalement.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris. Il n'avait jamais dit avant croire qu'ils pourraient les retrouver.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Daryl détourna les yeux reportant son attention sur le plafond visiblement mal à l'aise. Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Est-il possible que… ? Elle essaya de se clarifier l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle saute aux conclusions trop vite.

— Tu sais bien, marmonna-t-il gêné.

— Non. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? insista-t-elle malicieuse.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Beth se sentit rougir violemment en constatant l'intensité de celui-ci. Elle leva lentement la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu reculer, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentit immédiatement comme électrisée. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Daryl ne recula pas répondant à son baiser avec douceur. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle passant sa main derrière sa tête tandis que ses doigts allaient caresser sa nuque. Le baiser devint plus insistant et pressant alors que Beth se collait peu à peu à lui. La serviette qui entourait ses cheveux mouillés tomba. Lentement, les lèvres de Daryl s'éloignèrent des siennes dessinant des baisers papillons de sa mâchoire à son cou. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Aussi rapidement, le contact des lèvres de Daryl sur sa peau s'évanouir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Daryl s'était relevé.

— On devrait aller retrouver les autres, dit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'impression encore de sentir les lèvres de Daryl sur les siennes et elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle se leva et le suivit vers le salon. Abby, Marvin et Connor étaient installés dans des fauteuils. Une lampe au gaz les éclairait alors qu'ils lisaient. Ils relevèrent le visage de leur lecture quand Daryl puis Beth entrèrent dans la pièce.

— Prenez un siège, je vous en prie, déclara Connor.

Daryl se dirigea vers le canapé suivi par Beth qui s'installa à côté de lui.

— Le temps n'est vraiment pas top depuis quelques jours, remarqua Abby en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Les nuages étaient noirs encre et Beth n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'un orage approche bien qu'on ne soit pas encore pendant la saison des orages.

— Vous pouvez choisir un livre, si vous voulez, proposa Connor en désignant la bibliothèque.

Beth l'avait vue en entrant et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait plutôt bien fournie. Elle se leva et commença à chercher un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser. Son regard s'arrêta sur « The Lucky One » de Nicholas Sparks. Elle le prit et se tourna vers Daryl, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— T'as jamais pu le finir celui-là, remarqua-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Daryl plissa les yeux pour lire le titre.

— Je l'ai même pas commencé en fait, rétorqua-t-il. Et je pense pas que ça arrivera un jour. Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je le lise ?

— Vous me faites dire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites, Mr Dixon, répliqua Beth moqueuse en reprenant le livre.

Elle reposa le livre dans la bibliothèque et en prit un autre. Un Hercule Poirot, elle avait toujours adoré cette série et avait lu presque la totalité de la collection. Elle s'installa à côté de Daryl et commença à lire. Beth s'était assise très près de lui et sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne.

— Ça vous ennuie si je fume ? questionna Daryl après un moment de silence.

— Non, ça ne nous ennuie pas, répliqua Connor sans relever le nez de son livre.

Daryl sortit son paquet de sa poche de chemise. Beth jeta un coup dans sa direction et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de cigarettes. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Le silence était impressionnant. Beth ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu un tel silence depuis le début de l'épidémie. Il y avait toujours les grognements des rôdeurs apportés par le vent. Daryl se leva, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour s'aider. Beth sentit la marque de sa main sur elle longtemps après qu'il l'ait. Elle se sentit rougir et espérait que cela ne se voit pas. Daryl s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et regardait la rue visiblement pensif. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était pas encore vingt heures et elle commençait déjà à sentir la fatigue dans tout son corps.

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle alla ranger le livre dans la bibliothèque et tourna son regard vers Daryl. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout le monde dans la pièce pensait qu'ils étaient un couple. Cela serait sans doute trop étrange si elle quittait la pièce sans lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers lui. Daryl se tourna vers ne pouvant cacher la surprise dans son regard. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement.

— A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle. Bonne nuit tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Chacun répondit à son salut tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle alla se coucher sous les couvertures sans enlever ni ses vêtements ni ses chaussures. Elle devait être prête à fuir à tout instant. Beth ne resta pas longtemps éveillée la fatigue l'emportant rapidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pensez vous que Connor et sa famille sont des gens bien qui essayaient juste de les aider ou au contraire qu'ils vont leur faire du tort ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une reveiw.
> 
> A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre,
> 
> Colibrii


	8. Chapter 8

Beth et Daryl suivaient une piste depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il avait laissé son arbalète dans les mains de Beth. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'améliorait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Daryl.

Beth reporta son attention sur le sol.

— C'est un rôdeur, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

— C'est peut-être quelqu'un de complètement bourré, plaisanta-t-il en se caressant le menton.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Beth et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait définir leur relation comme celle d'un couple. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, plaisantaient ensemble et avaient de plus en plus de contact physique. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout. Daryl arrêta toujours avant. Rien que la pensée de ses doigts sur elle la vit rougir.

— Je deviens plutôt douée, je n'aurai bientôt plus besoin de toi.

— Attention où tu marches, la prévint-il alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur la piste.

Elle recula et essaya de retrouver son sérieux. Beth reporta son attention sur la piste tandis que Daryl lui demandait de continuer de pister. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers une clairière. Un rôdeur était accroupi près d'une carcasse de chevreuil et mangeait goulument les entrailles de la pauvre bête. Beth se rapprocha doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle savait que Daryl la trouvait encore trop bruyante lorsqu'ils chassaient mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'améliorer. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du rôdeur prit son temps pour le viser et tira. La flèche entra dans le crâne du rôdeur qui tomba raide.

Beth se tourna vers Daryl et lui sourit largement.

— Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant reposer l'arbalète sur son épaule comme Daryl le faisait souvent.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il. La flèche, ajouta-t-il.

Beth se dirigea vers le rôdeur et posa son pied sur sa tête pour s'aider à retirer la flèche.

— Recharge maintenant.

Beth posa le devant de l'arbalète sur le sol pour s'aider. Elle tira le fil. Ce n'était pas facile et même plutôt dur finalement elle réussit à mettre la flèche correctement.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tes bras font cette taille, rit-elle.

Daryl se contenta d'esquisse un léger sourire.

— Allons traquer autre chose, proposa-t-elle.

Daryl secoua la tête et montra le ciel. Des nuages gris avaient maintenant envahi l'entièreté du ciel.

— Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Rentrons, déclara-t-il en tendant la main pour récupérer son arbalète.

Beth suivit Daryl en silence. Elle avait l'habitude se promener en forêt et ne s'y était perdue qu'une fois alors qu'elle avait dix ans toutefois son sens de l'orientation pouvait parfois être déficient surtout lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait. Cela avait été le cas lorsqu'elle avait traqué ce rôdeur. Toute à la traque, Beth avait complètement oublié de faire attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Beth et Daryl avaient croisé quelques rôdeurs et avaient dû s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des bâtiments, la pluie commença à tomber drue. Beth courut à la suite de Daryl. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et frappèrent à la porte trois fois bien fort. Beth commença à trembler alors que la pluie s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Daryl frappa de nouveau trois fois à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Abby quelques secondes plus tard et ils se dépèchêrent de rentrer à l'abri.

Beth courut jusque dans sa chambre Daryl sur ses talons. Elle retira ses vêtements trempés et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en sous-vêtements. Beth attrapa sa serviette et la mit sur ses épaules pour ses réchauffer un peu.

— Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, Daryl, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Il lui jeta un regard visiblement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je suis bien trop occupée à avoir froid, dit-elle en se frictionnant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Daryl commencer à enlever ses vêtements après avoir posé son arbalète contre le mur. La veste en cuir tomba en premier immédiatement suivie par sa chemise. Beth fit mine de détourner la tête ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'observait bien que cela soit le cas. Daryl se dirigea en boxer vers la salle de bains. Beth le suivit du regard notant les différents tatouages dessinés sur son corps. Les démons sur le côté droit de son dos près des cicatrices qui le traversaient. Il disparut dans la salle de bains et revint quelques secondes plus tard enroulé dans sa serviette. Il s'installa sur le lit à une distance raisonnable d'elle et commença à se frictionner.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se rapprocher de lui. Daryl lui jeta un regard surpris. Leur relation était des plus étranges. Il l'avait embrassée plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber ses barrières pourtant Daryl avait toujours du mal avec le contact physique et était encore très hésitant. Beth avait remarqué qu'il la touchait plus facilement, posait sa main au creux de ses reins pour la guider ou encore l'attrapait par le bras sans gêne. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait cela avant que leur relation ne parte dans cette direction.

— La chaleur humaine c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, déclara-t-elle.

Elle déplaça la serviette de Daryl et la sienne pour permettre à leur peau de se rencontrer avant de les recouvrir avec leurs serviettes. Dès que sa peau effleura celle de Daryl, elle se sentit frissonner. Pas ceux de froid qui l'avaient prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Les papillons dans son estomac qui ne la quittaient plus devinrent plus insistants alors que Daryl continuait de la fixer à la fois surpris et heureux. Beth n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et son regard s'arrêta sur le tatouage dont le dessin formait le prénom « Norman ». Elle leva la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts et sentit la chair de poule apparaître.

— Norman, lut-elle.

— Mon grand-père. Le père de ma mère, il nous a gardés un certain temps Merle et moi après que… après que notre mère soit morte.

— Oh… Et celui dans ton dos ?

Elle fit tomber la serviette alors que son autre main allait caresser l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux démons.

— Oh ceux-là, un stupide pari que j'ai perdu.

Beth releva son visage vers lui et rencontra son regard. La course de son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle pouvait lire le désir dans les yeux de Daryl. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes violemment. Sans attendre Daryl chercha à passer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle se sentit lentement se coucher tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle et Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements. Daryl traça une ligne de baiser de sa mâchoire à la ligne de son soutien-gorge.

Il releva son visage vers elle. Beth comprit qu'il lui demandait si elle était prête à aller plus loin. La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle le fit fondre sur son soutien-gorge et l'embrasser à travers le tissu. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle savait qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth jeta un coup d'œil vers Daryl. Ce dernier dormait à côté d'elle. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant l'air apaisé de son visage. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout la veille. Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Elle avait quinze pour cette dernière et son petit ami de l'époque et elle l'avait fait sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Elle avait eu particulièrement mal et n'avait pas recommencé après ça. Ils s'étaient séparés juste avant qu'il parte à l'université. Jimmy et elle n'avaient jamais été à ce niveau d'intimité.

Sa deuxième fois avait été bien mieux que la première. Daryl avait été doux et attentif faisant attention aux expressions de son visage attendant que la douleur passe avant d'aller plus loin. Beth n'avait sans doute pas eu d'orgasme mais elle avait senti le plaisir alors qu'il la caressait.

Beth bougea les couvertures. Le froid lui mordit la peau tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pour aller aux toilettes. Elle revint vers le lit et attrapa son autre pair de sous-vêtements qu'elle enfila avant de mettre son pantalon désormais sec et un autre t-shirt. Elle quitta la pièce le plus silencieusement possible après avoir mis ses chaussures.

Elle retrouva Abby dans la cuisine. Cette dernière la salua un sourire malicieuse étirant ses jolies lèvres. Abby lui servit un bol de soupe et s'installa elle-même avec le sien autour de la table.

— Marv est malade, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je pensais aller faire un tour à la pharmacie ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

— Ton père n'y va pas ?

— Il surveille Marv et à mon avis il est lui aussi pas trop dans son assiette.

Elles finirent de manger en silence. Beth se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte. Daryl dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle prit une feuille dans son cahier et écrivit un mot à Daryl pour le prévenir qu'Abby et elle étaient parties chercher des médicaments.

Beth attrapa son piolet et alla retrouver Abby dans le couloir. Connor était là pour leur ouvrir et fermer derrière elles. Il semblait plus pâle que la normale. Abby avait raison lui aussi était malade. Beth et Abby se glissèrent à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

— La pharmacie est au coin de la rue, expliqua Abby en faisant signe à Beth de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent vers le commerce sans problème. Beth tua le seul rôdeur qu'elles rencontrèrent. Abby tourna la poignée de la pharmacie et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea directement vers la réserve. Beth pouvait voir que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'elle venait chercher des médicaments. Elle la suivit et enleva son sac de son dos pour aider Abby à mettre des médicaments dedans. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boîte de préservatifs.

Elle perdit quelques couleurs en se rendant compte que Daryl et elle n'en avaient pas utilisé la veille. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça sur le moment mais il était hors de question qu'elle tombe enceinte. Pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas encore prête et ne pensait pas que l'appartement, où ils se trouvaient, serait sécurisé pour toujours. Elle tendit la main et attrapa une première boîte puis une deuxième.

Elle tourna son visage vers Abby qui lui sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur ses recherches. Beth la regarda alors qu'elle fouillait dans un tiroir remuant les lèvres silencieusement.

— Ma mère était.. est, enfin, bref… Elle était médecin, expliqua-t-elle en sentant le regard de Beth sur elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit… Ah voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en sortant une boîte.

Elle la mit dans son sac et partit à la recherche d'autres médicaments tandis que Beth se dirigeait vers l'un des rayons. Elle espérait trouver des comprimés contre les règles douloureuses. Les dernières avaient été horribles et elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle se rappelait que sa mère avait été obligée de l'amener chez le médecin à cause de cela. La pilule avait été la solution à tous ses mots mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus la prendre.

— J'ai tout ! On…

Abby tira Beth violemment en arrière en entendant le bruit d'un moteur. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent cachées derrière l'étagère tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait. Les portières claquèrent et Beth entendit des voix lointaines. Elle fronça les sourcils. La voix qui donnait des ordres lui semblait particulièrement familière. Elle se pencha légèrement essayant de voir si elle les connaissait mais la vitrine était cachée par une autre étagère. La porte s'ouvrit faisant tinter la cloche.

—… vitamines, Lori est trop carencée, déclara une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Beth sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Etait-il possible qu'après tout ce temps ?

— Prends ce que tu penses être le mieux pour elle, Hershel, rétorqua une autre voix masculine.

Rick. Beth se rendit à peine compte que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Ils étaient là. Sa famille était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle la voix cassée.

Les bruits se turent. Rick et Hershel avaient arrêté de marcher.

— Qui est là ? demanda Rick.

— Beth, répondit-elle.

Doucement et malgré les protestations d'Abby elle sortit de leur cachette. Elle se trouva en face de Rick et de son père. Le premier avait son pistolet pointé sur elle. Il le baissa en la reconnaissant. Beth put voir la surprise et la joie passées sur le visage de son père alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement.

— Bethy ! Oh Bethy c'est toi, bredouilla son père les larmes aux yeux.

Beth se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui tandis qu'Abby sortait de dernière l'étagère. Rick pointa son arme sur elle.

— C'est une amie. Elle nous a sauvés la vie à Daryl et à moi, la défendit Beth.

Rick baissa son arme et tourna son attention sur Beth.

— Et où est Daryl ?

— En train de se reposer. On est venues ici car le père et le frère d'Abby sont malades. Et vous ?

— Lori a besoin de vitamines prénatales.

Beth vit du coin de l'œil Abby se diriger vers les réserves de la pharmacie. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes de vitamines. Elle les tendit à Rick qui la fixait comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose de mal à tout moment.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Dans les voitures, ils vont être contents de voir que tu vas bien, répliqua son père en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle le laissa la guider vers la sortie. Elle entendit une voix féminine crier son nom et vit le visage surpris et heureux de Maggie, sa sœur se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça fortement, lui faisait quelque peu mal aux côtes.

— Oh Mon Dieu, Beth ! Oh Mon Dieu Beth, bredouilla-t-elle retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Loin de moi l'idée de briser ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais il serait de bon ton de partir de cette rue. La horde aime bien venir faire un tour par ici de temps à autres, intervint Abby.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Beth remarqua immédiatement que T-Dog n'était pas parmi eux. C'était lui qui avait perdu la vie lors de l'attaque de la maison.

— Elle a raison, rétorqua Beth en s'éloignant de Maggie. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent rester chez vous un peu ?

— C'est le père qui va être content, soupira-t-elle avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Daryl. Beth put lire sur son visage la panique et l'inquiétude. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et crut voir quelque chose comme du soulagement avant que son visage ne laisse transparaitre la colère. Ce sentiment ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Rick et les membres de leur groupe.

— Daryl ! s'exclama Carol derrière Beth.

Cette dernière la suivit du regard alors qu'elle allait l'enlacer. Daryl ne recula pas mais Beth constata qu'il ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard ne voulant que quelqu'un remarque son attitude.

— L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais vous pourrez vous reposer le temps qu'il faut, expliqua Beth.

— Daryl ! lâcha Rick alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Il lui tendit la main que Daryl serra avant de se faire tirer vers Rick qui l'enlaça quelques secondes.

— Content de voir que tout le… commença Daryl. Putain de bordel de merde !

Beth suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la moto. Elle était tellement entourée lorsqu'elle était sortie du magasin qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

— Qui est-ce qui l'a pris ? questionna-t-il.

— Moi, rétorqua Glenn. Je savais que tu serais content de la revoir.

— Ça pour être content, il l'est, plaisanta Carol.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble à la suite d'Abby qui demanda à Daryl de fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle monta les escaliers et passa la deuxième porte avant de laisser Beth leur montrer où était le salon. Beth resta avec sa famille tandis que Maggie se dirigeait vers la chambre de Marvin pour aller leur donner les médicaments. Beth se sentait un peu étouffée entre son père et sa sœur qui ne cessaient de l'enlacer et de lui poser des questions.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier discutait avec Rick. Carol et Lori étaient installées sur le canapé et semblaient heureuses de pouvoir avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Maggie revint quelques minutes plus tard. Beth remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était préoccupée.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

— Papa et Marvin sont tous les deux cloués au lit, expliqua-t-elle. Mais avec un peu de repos, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par aller mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Beth posa sa main sur son épaule essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

— Quelqu'un veut-il du thé ? questionna Beth. On a pas de lait mais on a du sucre.

Presque tout le monde leva la main. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans cette immeuble et qu'elle avait rencontré la famille de Maggie, Beth avait presque l'impression de nouveau revivre une vie normale. Abby la suivit dans la cuisine après que Beth ait assuré Carol qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Beth fit chauffer une grande casserole d'eau.

— Euh… Abby. Est-ce… Personne ne sait pour Daryl et moi, murmura-t-elle. Et je souhaiterais que cela reste ainsi.

Abby lui jeta un regard surpris mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Tu as dit à ton père que notre groupe allait rester un peu ?

—Il est pas le plus heureux du monde mais vu qu'il est cloué au lit de toute manière.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils vont aller mieux. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

— La gastro. Marvin n'a pas arrêté de vomir la nuit dernière. J'espère qu'il me l'a pas refilée, répondit-elle.

Beth et Abby retournèrent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Abby portait un plateau rempli de tasses de thé tandis que Beth revenait avec le sucre. Chacun prit une tasse sauf Daryl qui restait appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Beth s'installa entre sa sœur et son père tandis qu'Abby s'installait sur une chaise.

— Daryl nous a raconté comment vous les avez sauvés, déclara Hershel en se tournant vers elle. Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Abby haussa les épaules et Beth crut même la voir rougir. Cela était étrange de la voir ainsi. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Beth avait remarqué qu'elle était très bavarde et extravertie. Pourtant à cet instant, elle semblait être particulièrement mal à l'aise et timide.

Beth quitta la pièce avec toutes les tasses sur le plateau une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Toute cette scène lui avait semblé surréaliste. Ils étaient en train de prendre le thé alors qu'autour d'eux l'apocalypse avait lieu. Elle alla poser le plateau sur la table et se glissa vers sa chambre en silence. Il fallait qu'elle cache tout indice pouvant laisser que Daryl et elle étaient plus que de simples amis. Elle n'avait en aucun honte d'être avec lui mais elle avait peur de la réaction de son père mais aussi plus particulièrement de sa sœur. Maggie ne cessait de la couver depuis son plus jeune âge et sa tentative de suicide n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et elle savait que sa sœur aurait du mal à accepter sa relation avec un homme d'au moins quinze ans son aîné. En se faisant cette réflexion, Beth se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'âge de Daryl. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui avait donné entre trente-quatre et trente-sept ans.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Daryl. Il détourna le regard visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau tenter de l'éviter. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il devait penser. Avec l'arrivée de leur groupe, continuer sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit et attrapait ses affaires qui traînaient autour.

— J'ai demandé à Abby de ne pas parler de notre relation aux autres, déclara finalement Beth.

La gêne pouvait se lire dans sa voix.

— Mmh, marmonna Daryl pour toute réponse.

— Daryl ? Je…

Elle se pinça les lèvres en remarquant que ses yeux restaient fixés sur son sac.

— T'as raison. C'était pas une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Beth ne pouvant cacher l'inquiétude et l'agacement dans sa voix.

— Je prends les devants. C'était stupide, répliqua-t-il. Et tu savais aussi bien que moi que ça devrait s'arrêter dès qu'on aurait retrouvé les autres et c'est fait !

— Donc c'est tout. Tu me baises et tu me jettes ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort ne voulant pas que quelqu'un entende leur conversation. Daryl se passa la main sur la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise et ne répondit rien.

— Je ne vois aucune raison d'arrêter, dit-elle finalement.

Cette fois-ci, Daryl releva son visage vers elle plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Et tu crois que ton père va réagir comment lorsqu'il saura. Tu crois que Maggie le prendra comment ? Et les autres… Rick était flic !

— On a rien fait d'illégal, Dary. J'ai dix-sept ans et…

— Arrête de dire ça !

— Pourquoi ? C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que de toute manière la Géorgie n'existait plus et qu'il n'y avait plus de lois concernant la majorité sexuelle, répondit-elle d'une voix rapide.

— Tu sais quel âge, j'ai ?

— Non et je m'en moque. Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Daryl.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et se trouvait désormais face à lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour effleurer le tissu de sa chemise.

— Et je ne veux pas qu'on arrête.

— Mais tu ne veux pas non plus que ça se sache, lâcha-t-il.

La pression sur ses épaules retomba légèrement en entendant cette phrase. Daryl croyait qu'elle avait honte de lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle voulait rester discrète.

— Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon désir d'être… commença-t-elle.

Deux coups frappés à la porte les firent taire.

— Entrez ! s'exclama Daryl d'une voix neutre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Abby.

— Lori est fatiguée. Ça vous ennuie qu'elle utilise votre chambre ?

— On jarte dans deux minutes, rétorqua Daryl en attrapant son sac.

Beth le suivit du regard sans rien dire. Elle attrapa son journal intime et l'enfonça dans son sac avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce.

— La chambre est tout à toi ! s'exclama Daryl en entrant dans le salon.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

— Vous partagiez la même chambre ? s'étonna Maggie.

Beth la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Comme elle s'y attendait sa sœur l'infantilisait à nouveau.

— Les lits sont plus confortables que les canapés, répondit Beth quelque peu agacée.

— Je vais chasser. Evitons qu'on meurt de faim juste après être de nouveau ensemble ! s'exclama Daryl en attrapant son arbalète.

Il l'avait laissé contre le mur du salon.

— Je viens avec toi, intervint Beth.

— Beth ! Je ne crois pas… commença Maggie.

Beth lança un regard agacé à sa sœur. Elle avait passé plus de trois mois seule avec Daryl. Maggie, croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle les avait passé à se tourner les pouces ?

— Je vais avec lui comme je l'ai toujours fait, insista-t-elle. On sera de retour avant la nuit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son père s'attendant à ce qu'il proteste mais Hershel se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en lui souriant. Elle vit sa main serrer le bras de Maggie lui indiquant ainsi de ne rien dire.

— Bon ! Tu viens ou tu viens pas ! s'impatienta Daryl près de la porte d'entrée.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle en le suivant.

Abby ferma la porte derrière eux lorsqu'ils sortirent sur la route. Daryl marchait vite et Beth avait du mal à le suivre. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se baissa pour étudier des marques sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il plutôt abruptement.

— Des empreintes de chevreuil, répondit Beth.

— Quel côté ?

Beth se baissa et étudia la piste avant de dire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la droite. Daryl marmonna quelque chose tout en hochant la tête. Ils redressèrent et reprirent leur chemin. Beth ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil ne sachant exactement que faire. Devait-elle essayer de lui parler de nouveau ? Elle avait peur de le brusquer et d'aggraver les choses.

Un craquement les fit tous les deux s'arrêter scrutant la forêt. Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le rôdeur sortir des buissons derrière Daryl. Ce dernier se retourna mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre une flèche dans la tête du zombie Beth l'avait poignardé. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. Le regard de Daryl se posa sur quelque chose derrière elle et il la tira en arrière avant de tirer une flèche dans la tête d'un autre rôdeur.

Il récupéra la flèche plantée dans le crâne du mort. Beth vit qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard.

— Allons-y !

Beth le suivit sans rien dire alors qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur la piste laissée par le chevreuil. Daryl s'arrêta soudainement une dizaine de minutes plus tard et marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles. Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur les marques de chaussures.

— Ce ne sont pas des empreintes de rôdeurs, remarqua Beth.

— Bien joué Sherlock ! Description !

— Deux, dit-elle. Deux hommes d'après la taille de leurs chaussures.

— Ils portaient quelque chose de lourd, ajouta Daryl. Regard la profondeur des marques.

Beth hocha la tête. Son épaule était contre celle de Daryl et il était difficile pour elle de rester concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

— A ton avis c'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

— J'en sais rien Beth. Je suis traqueur pas devin, rétorqua-t-il.

— Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton, s'irrita-t-elle légèrement.

Elle rougit quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi. Elle se redressa tout comme Daryl. Ce dernier à son grand étonnement ne dit rien et ils recommencèrent à traquer. Finalement, après une heure de marche, ils virent le chevreuil. Il broutait l'herbe d'une petite clairière paisiblement. Daryl se mit en position de tir et toucha la bête dans le cou. Il rechargea vite son arbalète. Beth vit le sang coulé de la blessure du chevreuil tandis que celui-ci se mettait à courir.

Ils pistèrent la bête encore une demi-heure avant de la retrouver presque morte au bord d'une rivière. Couchée sur le flan, elle respirait difficilement. Elle tenta de se lever en voyant Beth et Daryl mais n'y parvint pas. Daryl se pencha vers elle. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et murmura quelque chose que Beth ne put saisir avant de lui trancher la gorge.

— Comment on va faire pour le transporter maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je vais le porter. C'est pas si lourd que ça, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant son arbalète.

Il enleva la flèche du cou de l'animal et la donna à Beth. Cette dernière passa l'arbalète autour de ses épaules pour aider Daryl à mettre le chevreuil sur son dos. Ce n'était pas aussi lourd qu'elle le pensait mais tout de même loin d'être léger.

— Allons-y ! Par là, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête le chemin à suivre.

Beth ouvrit le chemin, arbalète prête à tirer. Daryl la suivait de près le chevreuil sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Daryl ne doive s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Le chevreuil était peut-être moins lourd qu'il n'y paraissait mais transporter un cadavre était loin d'être de tout repos. Beth lui tendit la gourde qu'elle avait toujours attachée à sa ceinture. Daryl but une longue gorgée avant de la lui rendre.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à le porter ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Daryl secoua la tête. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la sueur. Elle leva la main et effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de l'éloigner de son visage.

— C'est pas la première que je fais ça. Y a pas raison pour que j'y arrive pas. Reste sur tes gardes, prête à tirer et tout ira bien !

Beth hocha la tête. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement de recul, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense pas que ce soit le moment, souffla Daryl.

— Ce ne sera pas le moment avant peut-être longtemps. J'en profite simplement, rétorqua-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Daryl initia le baiser, cette fois-ci. Beth se serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains caresser la limite entre son jean et son t-shirt. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour se donner un appui tandis que son autre main se logeait derrière sa nuque. Elle se rendit à peine compte que ses deux mains caressaient la peau et le jean. Daryl s'éloigna d'elle brusquement. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

— On devrait y aller. Pas sûr ici, dit-il en se levant.

Le regard de Beth s'arrêta sur l'entrejambe de Daryl alors qu'il passait devant elle. Elle rougit quelque peu en remarquant ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle n'était pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec le désir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Pourtant savoir qu'il la désirait faisait poindre en elle un sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque-là.

Beth aida de nouveau Daryl à mettre le chevreuil sur ses épaules avant de faire leur chemin vers la ville. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant ce temps-là. Beth ne voulait pas que Daryl perdre son souffle alors qu'il transportait un animal qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soleil n'avait fait que de très timides apparitions ce jour-là. Beth s'attendait à ce qu'il pleuve à tout moment alors que Lori, Carol, Abby et elle faisaient la lessive dans un coin de la salle à manger. Beth et Daryl avaient été réunis avec le groupe près d'une semaine plus tôt. L'appartement avait permis à tout le monde de reprendre des forces avant de retourner sur la route. Daryl n'aimait pas vivre en ville et trouvait cela bien trop risqué. Rick et lui en avaient parlé et en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils partiraient dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un meilleur endroit où aller. Beth avait d'abord trouvé cela stupide lorsque Daryl lui avait fait part de leur décision lors d'une chasse mais en voyant la horde gratter à la porte après un énième passage. Beth avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Lori était maintenant enceinte de près de huit mois d'après Hershel et il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent un endroit sûr où elle pourrait accoucher. L'appartement était bien pour le repos mais les pleurs du nourrisson risqueraient d'amasser encore un peu plus de rôdeurs devant l'entrée. Beth savait qu'il y avait une deuxième sortie mais cela voulait dire abandonner tout moyen de locomotion.

— Ça n'a pas été trop dur plus de trois mois seule avec Daryl ? questionna Lori. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Beth.

— Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours c'est certain mais Daryl est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai appris plein de choses avec lui.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Abby qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle le ravala rapidement en voyant le regard de Beth sur elle.

— Tu as raison Daryl est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as de la chance de t'être retrouver avec lui, déclara Carol en frottant les chemises avec du savon.

Beth tourna son attention sur elle. Carol lui souriait joyeusement, Beth en esquissa un elle-même. Elle se savait stupide de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie lorsque Carol parlait de Daryl ou interagissait avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle détestait la manière que Carol avait de le regarder ou de tenter de flirter avec lui. Elle l'avait déjà entendu plaisanter là-dessus. Daryl n'avait pas semblé intéressé le moins du monde se contentant de lâcher un « pff » sonore avant de lui donner un léger coup d'épaule et de s'éloigner.

— Et toi Lori ? Comment te sens-tu ? questionna Beth essayant de changer de conversation.

Lori se caressa doucement le ventre. Son ventre semblait étrange sur elle si maigre. La vie avait été dure ces derniers mois pour elle comme pour tous les autres.

— Ça va. Juste un peu mal au dos de temps en temps mais dormir dans un lit m'aide à me sentir mieux. Merci de me l'avoir laissé Beth, dit-elle en souriant.

— C'est normal, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, mon sac de couchage me suffit.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas totalement vrai, son sac de couchage ne lui suffisait nullement bien au contraire. Elle aurait adoré continué à dormir à côté de Daryl et de se réveiller chaque matin près de lui mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Désormais, la personne, auprès de laquelle elle se réveillerait, était son père. Daryl dormait dans un coin du salon assez éloigné d'elle.

— Oh Abby ! Je ne l'avais pas vu avant mais ton vernis est magnifique, déclara Lori en attrapant la main de la jeune femme. C'est le drapeau irlandais, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, mon père est né là-bas, près de Limerick.

— J'ai une partie de ma famille qui vient d'Irlande aussi, intervint Beth en souriant.

— Je crois qu'on a tous plus ou moins du sang irlandais dans les veines, plaisanta Carol en frottant un peu plus fort la chemise.

Elle fit une légère moue en remarquant que l'hémoglobine ne partirait jamais et se décida à abandonner en rinçant le vêtement le mieux possible.

— Ces petits moments entre filles m'avaient manqués, dit Lori en souriant. Un peu de normalité dans ce monde étrange. Oh ! Il a bougé ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main à son ventre.

Beth releva son visage vers Lori tandis que celle-ci prenait sa main et la posait sur son ventre.

— Tu le sens là ?

Beth rit légèrement alors qu'une bosse se formait juste en-dessous sa main. Sentir l'enfant bouger à travers le ventre de Lori était une sensation étrange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait le jour où elle-même aurait un enfant. Si un jour elle avait un enfant !

— J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, déclara-t-elle pensive.

— Ça arrivera un jour, Beth. Cette situation ne va durer éternellement et un jour tu rencontreras un gentil garçon. Vous vous marierez et vous finirez par décider d'en avoir, répliqua Lori en souriant.

— Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré, le gentil garçon, intervint Carol. Marvin et toi semblés bien vous entendre, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Beth.

Le rythme cardiaque de Beth ralentit suite au soulagement. Elle avait tellement eu peur que Carol est remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre Daryl et elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aurait affichée devant Abby et Lori mais préférait tout de même ne pas tenter le diable. A la suite de la remarque de Carol, Abby éclata de rire. Les deux femmes plus âgées échangèrent un regard étonné avant de le tourner vers Abby.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Carol perdue.

— C'est juste que… Désolée, Beth mais c'est vraiment trop difficile de t'imaginer avec Marv. C'est juste hilarant, rétorqua Abby avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

— Marvin est gay, expliqua Beth en voyant le regard d'incompréhension des deux femmes.

— Gay comme… ?

— Gay comme homosexuel, explicita Beth.

L'information sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit des deux femmes. Abby continuait de rire à côté d'elles ne pouvant visiblement pas s'arrêter.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles comme une dinde, frangine ? questionna la voix de Marvin dans leur dos.

Beth tourna son visage vers lui et le vit appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Daryl était juste derrière lui. Ils venaient visiblement juste de rentrer du réapprovisionnement. Abby partit dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire.

— Carol pensait qu'on pourrait faire un joli couple, répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier resta statique ne montrant en aucun cas qu'il était perturbé par les paroles de Beth.

— Toi et moi, Beth, c'est pas un joli couple qu'on ferait c'est un putain de couple du tonnerre ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Enfin si t'étais un mec, ajouta-t-il. Tape m'en cinq !

Il leva la main et Beth lui tapa dessus en riant. Elle appréciait beaucoup Marvin. Il était drôle et sympathique, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin ces derniers temps était de rire.

— Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Abby, dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— Vraiment ? questionna Abby en souriant.

— Ouais mais je te le donnerai plus tard. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer… Hein Daryl ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Abby lança un regard méfiant à son frère. Beth avait remarqué qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches. Marvin et Abby avaient des conversations que jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir avec Shawn. Elle se rappelait de la fois où ils avaient parlé de positions sexuelles sans la moindre gêne. Beth s'était sentie rougir embarrassée. Même avec Maggie, elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec personne avant. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà entendu des discussions à ce sujet mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment participées. La plupart du temps elle ne se sentait pas concernée et quand cela aurait pu l'intéresser, la gêne prenait souvent le pas sur la curiosité.

— Me regarde pas comme ça ! Voilà c'est ça ! Je pense à ton anniversaire et voilà comme je suis remercié ! s'exclama-t-il faisant mine de bouder.

— Mon anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Beth.

Abby comme tous les autres savaient qu'elle tenait le compte des jours comme elle pouvait.

— Aujourd'hui ou dans les quatre prochains jours si mes calculs sont bons.

— Eh oui ! Sœurette un an de plus dans les dents.

— Ça te fait quel âge ? questionna Carol en souriant.

— Vingt-quatre ans, répondit Abby en faisant la moue.

— Ah ah ! Fais attention, on commence à voir les ridules, plaisanta Marvin.

— Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes ridules ? rétorqua Abby.

— Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir, la provoqua Marvin, un grand sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

Abby attrapa la brosse qu'elle utilisait pour frotter les vêtements et avant que Marvin n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'éviter, lui lança dans l'épaule. Son frère poussa un petit cri de douleur.

— Ça fait mal ! Tortionnaire va ! s'exclama-t-il mimant l'indignation.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Lori et Carol qui riaient doucement. Un semblant de joie, voilà ce qu'ils expérimentaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet immeuble.

oOoOo

Beth s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Rick, Hershel, Daryl et Connor étaient en train de parler de leur dernière découverte. Une prison se trouvait à environ sept kilomètres de là. Rick et Daryl l'avaient découvert alors qu'ils étaient allés chasser. C'était la première depuis le retour dans le groupe que Daryl et Beth n'allaient pas chasser ensemble.

— Il y avait seulement des prisonniers dans la cour. La prison a dû tomber dans les premières semaines de l'épidémie ce qui veut dire que les réserves de nourriture n'ont sans doute pas été entamées, expliquait Rick.

— Et l'endroit semble sûr ?

— Y a deux clôtures qui séparent la cour de l'extérieur, répondit Daryl.

— Et il y a plus de place qu'ici, ajouta Rick. Et si on arrive à avoir les bâtiments…

— On pourrait commencer à penser à l'avenir, finit Connor.

— En effet. Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'y entrer, répondit Hershel. Je crois que c'est le plus grand espoir qu'on ait eu depuis que ma… depuis que ma ferme a été envahie.

— On est tous d'accord alors. Demain à l'aube on y va !

Tout le monde hocha la tête à l'affirmation de Rick. Ils relevèrent leur visage et notèrent seulement à ce moment la présence de Beth.

— Depuis quand es-tu là ma chérie ? questionna Hershel.

Beth vient vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle posa ses yeux sur Daryl qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Daryl et elle n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls depuis près de trois jours lorsqu'ils étaient allés chasser. Beth tout comme lui essayaient de jouer l'indifférence mais elle avait remarqué qu'il y arrivait bien mieux qu'elle.

— Depuis un moment. On va aller s'installer dans une prison, alors ?

— C'est l'endroit idéal, répliqua simplement Rick. On ne peut pas rester ici. L'appartement est trop petit et quand Lori accouchera les cris du bébé risquent d'attirer la horde une nouvelle fois et on ne sait pas combien de temps la porte va tenir.

Beth se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle savait parfaitement que Rick avait raison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec plus d'espace, ils se marcheraient moins les uns sur les autres et cela faciliterait ses moments avec Daryl.

— Un endroit où on pourrait envisager le futur, tu te rends compte, Bethy ! s'exclama son père en la serrant un plus contre lui.

Beth sourit largement. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte ce que cela représentait et elle espérait ne pas être une nouvelle fois déçue. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. La tête baissé, il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle releva son visage vers Connor. Le regard de ce dernier passa de Beth à Daryl deux fois avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle le regardait. Connor tout comme ses enfants n'avait rien dit de la relation qui unissait Daryl et Beth. Beth en avait été étonnée mais en était aussi reconnaissante. Elle n'était elle-même pas encore sûre ver quoi Daryl et elle se dirigeaint. Elle désirait une relation sur le long terme mais parfois elle se demandait si cela était ce que Daryl voulait.

Elles étaient déjà sortie avec des garçons par le passé et était même tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux mais ses sentiments pour Daryl dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti. De plus, Daryl n'était plus un garçon depuis bien des années, il était un homme. Un homme avec des désirs, des qualités et des défauts mais aussi des faiblesses et des peurs.

Hershel déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille et quitta la pièce suivis de Connor et Rick. Beth devina qu'ils allaient dans le salon retrouver les autres. Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard quelques secondes avant que Beth ne brise le silence :

— Ça te dirait qu'on aille chasser ?

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris mais se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'attraper son arbalète.

— Je reviens dans deux minutes je vais chercher quelque chose.

Elle trottina vers le salon où était son sac. Elle se baissa et attrapa discrètement préservatif qu'elle cacha dans sa manche. Elle se releva et annonça que Daryl et elle allaient chasser. Son père hocha la tête tandis que les autres réagirent à peine à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Daryl et elle chassaient toujours ensemble désormais. Elle attrapa son piolet et alla retrouver Daryl près de la porte. Abby les suivait de près pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

— Soyez prudents, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue.

Cette dernière était vide de rôdeurs. La plupart du temps ils se réunissaient là après la nuit tombée. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était qu'aux alentours de midi. Elle suivit Daryl alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. La course de son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait proposé cette partie de chasse dans un but bien précis mais la gêne l'empêchait de faire le premier pas pour le moment. Elle se demandait si Daryl avait compris son manège. Si cela était le cas, il ne le montrait pas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux limites de la forêt. Daryl s'arrêta, se tourna vers Beth et lui tendit son arbalète. Il n'avait définitivement pas compris pourquoi elle désirait sortir chasser avec lui. Elle sentit immédiatement très bête en se rendant compte de cela. Le préservatif dans la poche de son jean était comme un poids.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Daryl en voyant son air gêné.

— Rien. Allons-y ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant son arbalète.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt la première et scannait les environs à la recherche de la moindre piste. Finalement, elle se baissa en remarquant des empreintes d'un animal sur le sol. Elle lança un regard à Daryl et déclara :

— Un lapin, une ou deux heures plus tôt ?

Daryl hocha la tête tout en marmonnant son éternel « Mmmh ». Il n'avait jamais été bavard mais ces derniers temps il l'était encore moins qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils ne parlaient que rarement pendant qu'ils chassaient ne voulant pas effrayer les possibles proies. Beth savait qu'ils devaient être le plus discrets possibles. Toutefois il n'était pas toujours facile pour elle de se taire.

— J'ai pas envie de chasser Daryl en fait, déclara finalement après une demi-heure de traque.

— C'est toi qui m'a proposé, Beth, rétorqua-t-il légèrement agacé.

— C'est vrai oui mais je… Je ne voulais pas dire chasser pour chasser.

— Qu'est-ce que chasser voudrait dire d'autre ?

— Passer du temps ensemble… Seuls… Tous les deux, répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle croisa le regard de Daryl qui la fixait à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se passa la main sur la nuque sans rien dire.

— Attention ! s'exclama Beth en voyant le rôdeur émerger derrière lui.

Daryl se décala tout en se retournant tandis qu'elle visait la tête du zombie. Une cible mouvante était beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre. Elle y était déjà arrivée plusieurs fois mais elle avait raté son but plusieurs autres aussi. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle tirait. La flèche entra dans le cou du rôdeur. Daryl se précipita vers le zombie et lui enfonça son couteau dans la tête avant de récupérer sa flèche qu'il donna à Beth.

Il recommença à marcher en silence suivant de nouveau la piste du lapin. Beth leva les yeux au ciel. Daryl et elle n'avaient pas été plus loin que le simple baiser la fois dernière. Elle avait l'impression que le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui allait finir par la consumer si elle ne se satisfaisait pas.

— Daryl, souffla-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu veux quoi Beth ? Que je me jette sur toi ? Que je t'arrache tes vêtements ?

— Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

— On chasse Daryl. On chasse. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle passer du temps ensemble.

Daryl s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit signe de se taire. Beth pouvait entendre les brindilles craquer. Ils avaient sans aucun doute d'autres rôdeurs non loin de là. Daryl l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre un arbre. Sa poitrine était pressée contre son torse mais Beth avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si les rôdeurs les repéraient pour noter cela ou en profiter. Elle retint sa respiration alors que les grognements se faisaient plus proches. Daryl la força à bouger légèrement sur la droite tandis que les rôdeurs passaient à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir. Beth se permit enfin de respirer lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne la repéreraient pas. Elle releva son visage vers Daryl. Ce dernier la fixait pensif. Il s'éloigna d'elle en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

— Allons-y, déclara-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Beth commença à marcher en silence faisant attention où elle posait les pieds. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une sorte de clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une cabane. Beth remarqua immédiatement qu'elle semblait plus délabrée que celles où Daryl et elle avaient vécu. Daryl posa sa main au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il commençait à avancer vers la cabane. Il y avait deux bâtiments, la cabane en elle-même et un plus petit cabanon accolé à elle. Daryl se dirigea vers ce dernier et ouvrit la porte.

— Je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Beth en voyant les différentes cuves et les pots en verre dans une cagette.

— Bienvenue dans une distillerie clandestine et voici de l'alcool de contrebande, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant l'une des cuves.

L'odeur d'alcool frappa immédiatement les narines de Beth. Elle recula n'appréciant pas vraiment la senteur.

— Ça a quel goût ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Daryl plongea un bocal dans la cuve et récupéra un peu d'alcool. Il tendit ensuite le pot à Beth. Elle fronça les sourcils mais le prit en plaisantant :

— Vous voulez me saouler, Mr Dixon ?

Daryl se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête en esquissant un faible sourire tandis qu'elle portait le pot à ses lèvres. Elle huma le liquide et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de boire deux gorgées. L'alcool était fort, très fort même pour elle qui n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool avant. Elle le sentit lui brûler la gorge.

— Alors ? interrogea Daryl moqueur.

— C'est immonde, rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant le pot. Et très fort. On devrait en prendre comme désinfectant. Tu penses pas ?

— Mmmh, rétorqua Daryl en hochant légèrement la tête.

Daryl remplit quelques bocaux d'alcool et les mit dans son sac. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane et Daryl poussa la porte. Cette dernière grinçait. Il fit signe à Beth de ne pas faire un bruit alors qu'il l'ouvrait complètement. Il entra dans la cabane, prêt à tirer. Il baissa son arbalète en voyant que la cabane était vide de tout danger. Beth rentra à l'intérieur après lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un énorme cendrier, rempli de mégots, en forme de soutien-gorge.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Quel genre de personne va dans un magasin et ressort avec ça ! déclara-t-elle en le soulevant légèrement.

Daryl posa ses yeux dessus quelques de secondes avant de répondre que son père était ce genre de personne. Beth se sentit immédiatement très stupide.

— Il avait exactement le même et l'avait installé au-dessus de la télé pour s'entraîner à tirer, ajouta Daryl en cherchant quelque chose près de l'évier.

— Ton père tirait dans la maison ? s'exclama Beth éberluée.

— Juste un vieil alcoolique, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ce que cet endroit était. La distillerie dehors, mon père avait un endroit exactement comme ça. Le fauteuil dans lequel s'installer pour picoler. Le bocal à côté dans lequel tu peux recracher ta chique.

Il regarda aux alentours et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un magazine.

— Tu as ton internet, ajouta-t-il en prenant la revue et en la lui montrant.

Beth remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un magazine pornographique. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un grandir sereinement dans un environnement tel que celui-ci. Elle comprenait sans mal les problèmes relationnels de Daryl désormais. Il lui fit signe de se taire alors que des grognements de rôdeurs se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre qui n'avait pas de vitre mais seulement un carton qui ne l'obstruait qu'à moitié.

— Il est tout seul, dit-il en revenant vers elle.

— On devrait pas le tuer ? Il risque d'attirer les autres.

— On verra quand on partira, répliqua-t-il. T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle. Pas du tout même, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Daryl lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et sortit à l'extérieur. Le rôdeur était quelques mètres plus loin et tourna son regard vide de vie vers eux. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus Daryl lui tira une flèche dans le crâne. Il se dirigea vers lui et la récupéra.

Beth et Daryl firent leur chemin à travers la forêt. Il ne semblait pas vouloir suivre une piste mais se dirigeait vers la ville. Beth avait toujours quelques problèmes d'orientation mais arrivait mieux à se repérer qu'avant. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait sans doute jamais une experte pourtant savoir que désormais elle ne se perdrait plus systématiquement la rassurait quelque peu.

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne pensait vers la ville mais elle remarqua que Daryl et elle ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'immeuble où ils se cachaient.

— Où va-t-on ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je croyais que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, rétorqua Daryl sans la regarder.

Il poussa la porte du bar. L'endroit était désert. Daryl se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la pièce. Beth constata qu'il semblait connaître l'endroit. Elle le suivit alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de pénétrer dans l'appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus du commerce. Il frappa contre le mur assez fort attendant que de possible rôdeurs se montrent mais aucun d'eux n'apparut. Beth remarqua qu'il semblait particulièrement soulagé.

— Suis-moi, déclara-t-il en avançant.

Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était étroit et Beth pouvait distinguer au bout de ce dernier une pièce assez lumineuse et visiblement assez grande. C'était vers elle que Daryl et elle se dirigeaient. La pièce était un salon-salle à manger de taille raisonnable. Tout semblait être resté tel que les propriétaires l'avaient laissé près d'un an plus tôt. Le regard de Beth se posa sur un trognon de pommes moisies à côté de journaux de l'époque. Une fine pellicule de poussière s'était installée sur tous les meubles laissant penser que personne avant eux n'étaient venus.

— Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle alors que Daryl s'asseyait sur le canapé.

— Le bar appartenait à un pote à Merle. Je suis venu plusieurs fois ici avant tout ça.

— Tu habitais pas loin ?

Daryl haussa les épaules tout en répondant :

— Pas vraiment. Merle et moi vivions dans une cabane en forêt quand il ne faisait pas un tour en prison.

— Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Shawn aussi me manque, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne faisait que marmonner. Shawn n'était pas toujours facile à vivre mais il était mon frère comme Merle est le tien.

Elle avait fait attention à utiliser le présent lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Merle. Elle savait qu'il pensait que son frère était vivant et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de blesser ses sentiments par une remarque mal placée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en se rappelant que Merle avait dû se couper la main pour se libérer d'une paire de menottes. Il fallait avoir un sacré sang froid pour parvenir à faire ça.

Beth étudia la pièce quelques secondes. Daryl et elle étaient seuls. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avant avoir retrouvé sa famille qu'elle ressentirait ce besoin de s'éloigner d'eux. L'appartement où ils vivaient pour le moment était petit et il était impossible de se retrouver seul. Sans même y penser Beth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daryl, il passa son bras autour des siennes.

— Le calme fait du bien, murmura-t-elle.

— Mmmh…

— Quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque le midi après déjeuner. C'était un des seuls endroits où je me sentais bien.

— Tes amies ne déjeunaient pas avec toi ?

— Je n'avais qu'une seule amie et elle rentrait manger chez elle chaque midi. Quoi ? questionna-t-elle en voyant qu'il la fixait visiblement surpris. Tu m'imaginais cheerleader avec toute une cour autour de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle. La capitaine des cheerleader s'est mise à me détester à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à fréquenter le quaterback et son ex-copain, par-dessus le marché. Le lycée n'était pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours à partir de là. Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Le lycée ? Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu traînais avec les rebelles et vous séchiez les cours pour aller faire des courses de voitures ?

— J'aime pas trop me rappeler de cette période. Merle n'était pas souvent là. J'étais pas du genre social…Une fois, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi il y avait de la drogue au lycée. Le principal m'a convoqué car un des footballeurs leur avait que j'étais celui qui en vendais. Je me suis renvoyé du lycée et j'y suis plus jamais retourné. Le plus marrant dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai appris plus tard que cet abruti avait acheté sa drogue au fils du principal.

Beth sourit légèrement en comprenant qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette affaire de drogues. Elle sentait les doigts de Daryl lui caresser le bras à travers son gilet. Il semblait pensif.

— Et tu n'as pu retourner au lycée ?

— Ils m'ont proposé mais j'avais trouvé à un job dans un garage.

— Tu étais donc mécanicien avant tout ça ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle et secoua légèrement la tête.

— J'ai pas gardé le job longtemps Merle est sorti de prison et je l'ai suivi. J'ai fait que ça de ma vie suivre mon crétin de frère dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Avant ça j'étais rien, j'étais personne. Juste un con de redneck avec un frère encore plus con que lui.

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens en disant la dernière phrase. Sans doute, s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le repousse ou qu'elle lui lance un regard de mépris mais elle ne fit rien de ça. Beth posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Daryl la caressant doucement. Elle se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme presque à chaque fois que Beth l'embrassait, elle sentit Daryl se tendre légèrement avant de se relaxer et de poser l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Beth chercha à se rapprocher de lui, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle passa sa jambe au-dessus de ses genoux et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pressa le plus possible contre lui passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Daryl continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il lui retirait son gilet. Il éloigna ses lèvres d'elle pour qu'elle puisse passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Les lèvres de Daryl se posèrent immédiatement sur sa poitrine la dévorant de baisers à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Beth commença à se tortiller sur lui alors qu'elle sentait son désir grandir dans son pantalon. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle poussa un gémissement sonore en sentant Daryl s'occuper consciencieusement de son sein droit.

— Doucement, doucement, souffla-t-il contre sa peau alors qu'elle continuait à se tortiller sur lui.

Beth serra ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il la faisait se coucher sur le canapé. Le feu brûlait en elle depuis près d'une semaine et l'incendie n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

oOoOo

Beth et Daryl rentrèrent à l'immeuble peu avant la fin de la nuit. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et profiter l'un de l'autre dans l'appartement au-dessus du bar. Ils n'étaient pas repartis chasser et n'avaient donc rien attrapé.

— On ne peut pas être toujours chanceux, plaisanta Hershel lorsque Daryl le leur dit.

Il avait menti inventant une histoire de chevreuil qu'ils avaient pisté tout l'après-midi sans finalement l'avoir.

— Mais nous avons autre chose, intervint Beth. Ton sac ?

Daryl enleva son sac de ses épaules et le posa sur la table. Beth chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit l'un des bocaux d'alcool.

— C'est de l'alcool de contrebande, expliqua-t-elle en voyant que tout le monde la fixait sans comprendre.

— Tu veux qu'on se saoule ? plaisanta Marvin.

— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas essayer, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

— Tu l'as laissée boire ce truc ? s'agaça Maggie en se tournant vers Daryl. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

— J'en ai bu qu'une gorgée pas de quoi en faire un drame, répliqua Beth légèrement irritée par l'attitude de sa sœur.

— Papa mais enfin dit quelque chose, s'exaspéra Maggie.

— Ta sœur n'est plus une enfant, Maggie. Elle peut faire ses propres choix . De plus, Daryl était avec elle. Arrête de l'infantiliser !

Maggie lança un regard surpris à son père. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il prenne le parti de sa sœur. Et pour être honnête, Beth non plus n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait. Elle savait tous les problèmes d'alcool qu'avait eu son père avant la naissance de Maggie et après la mort de sa première femme et s'imaginait qu'il serait le premier à la blâmer d'avoir essayé.

— Papa, tu ne peux quand même pas approuver ça !

— Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ou non ce qu'elle a fait, je te dis juste que ta sœur n'est plus une enfant et que tu dois arrêter de la traiter comme telle. Cette conversation est finie, Maggie, ajouta-t-il sèchement en voyant qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

Maggie se pinça les lèvres visiblement énervée. Elle lança un regard noir dans la direction de Daryl avant de quitter la pièce.

— Elle va finir par se calmer, souffla Hershel.

— On a pensé que ça pourrait faire du désinfectant, déclara Daryl après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Bonne idée, fils, rétorqua le vieil homme.

— Je ne suis pas ton fils, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Tous furent surpris par son ton et ce qu'il venait de dire. Hershel se contenta quant à lui d'en rire. Il tapota l'épaule de Daryl avant de déclarer :

— Comme tu veux, Daryl.

Hershel quitta la pièce en souriant. Beth vit Daryl lui lancer un regard surpris, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'Hershel prenne sa remarque de manière aussi calme.

— Faut que j'aille pisser, déclara-t-il finalement avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle avait remarqué que Daryl utilisait souvent cette excuse pour se sortir de certaines situations. Elle croisa le regard d'Abby qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ses discussions avec elle lui manquaient de plus en plus. Abby était une des seules à savoir pour Daryl et elle et pouvoir en parler lui manquait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chacun avait préparé son sac la veille. Beth alla s'installer dans la voiture que conduisait sa sœur. Abby s'assit à côté d'elle. Beth vit dans le rétroviseur, Daryl démarrer la moto de son frère et Carol monter derrière lui. Elle tenta de réprimer la pointe de jalousie qui la submergeait. Cela devrait être elle sur cette moto derrière lui et non pas Carol. Elle se sentit immédiatement stupide et puérile de penser ainsi. La jalousie n'avait jamais été un sentiment qu'elle avait expérimenté avant cela. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une relation devait se construire sur la confiance et que la jalousie ne faisait que détruire cette confiance. Elle se rappelait parfaitement sa mère lui dire cela. Son père et sa mère avaient une parfaite confiance l'un envers l'autre et elle avait toujours espéré avoir le même genre de relation avec celui qui serait son mari. Elle suivit la moto du regard alors qu'elle les dépassait.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Ils croisèrent peu de rôdeurs et s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la prison pour éviter de les y attirer. Beth descendit de la voiture et suivit Lori. Avec Abby et Carol leur devoir était de la protéger. Dans sa condition Lori avait, en effet, des difficultés à se défendre des rôdeurs. Ils s'approchèrent du grillage en courant. Il y avait une vingtaine de rôdeurs autour. Le groupe forma un cercle autour de Rick alors qu'il coupait le grillage. Lori pénétra la première à l'intérieur. Daryl et Rick furent les derniers à entrer. Beth ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Daryl et Glenn étaient en train de fermer l'ouverture avec du fil de fer.

— Beth, déclara Abby en la tirant par le bras.

La jeune femme commença à courir vers l'entrée de la prison. Les rôdeurs les suivirent le long de la clôture, avides de chair. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos quelques secondes. Elle releva son visage vers son possesseur et vit Daryl. Elle esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'il la dépassait et arrivait dans les premiers près de l'entrée de la prison.

— C'est parfait. Si on arrive à fermer ce portail-là. On empêchera les autres rôdeurs d'envahir la cour, déclara Rick. Quand on aura dégommé ceux-là le terrain sera à nous.

— Mais comment va-t-on fermer le portail ? questionna Hershel.

Beth suivait la discussion en silence. Elle trouvait que l'idée d'aller fermer cette porte était à la fois de la folie et du génie. Le terrain était immense et ces grilles pourraient les protéger des rôdeurs.

—J'y vais, intervint Glenn faisant un pas en avant. Vous, vous me couvrez.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui secoua la tête négativement et déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide.

— Je peux le faire. Je suis le plus rapide, rétorqua-t-il.

— Non ! Toi, Maggie, Beth, Marvin et Abby vous en attirez le plus possible là et vous les abattez à travers le grillage. Daryl, tu grimpes en haut de l'autre tour. Carol tu vas avec lui. T'es devenue une bonne tireuse juste prends ton temps il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de munitions. Hershel toi, Carl et Connor vous prenez cette tour. Et moi je cours jusqu'au portail.

Beth se dirigea sans attendre là où elle devait être avec les autres. Elle commença à hurler à pleins poumons appelant les rôdeurs pour qu'ils s'éloignent de là où Rick allait aller. Elle transperça un rôdeur à l'aide de son couteau de chasse. Elle entendit les coups de feu provenant des deux tours, Rick avait dû commencer à courir. Elle le vit tirer sur l'un des zombies mais reporta bien vite son attention sur sa tâche. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite.

— Je suis là, lança-t-elle à l'un des rôdeurs alors que ce dernier retournait son attention sur Rick.

Mais le rôdeur s'éloigna ne s'intéressant soudainement plus à elle.

— Il a réussi ! s'exclama Daryl du haut de sa tour. On peut les allumer maintenant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle sortait son revolver de son étui et qu'elle commençait à tirer. Elle rata son premier tir. Elle avait rarement utilisé ce genre d'arme depuis le début de l'épidémie. La deuxième balle atteint le rôdeur en pleine tête. Il leur fallut à peine deux minutes pour réussir à tuer tous les zombies. Maggie et Beth échangèrent un sourire. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient la cour pour eux. Beth retourna vers l'entrée avec les autres. Daryl et ceux qui avaient été assignés aux tours les retrouvèrent.

— C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Carol, la joie pouvant s'entendre dans sa voix.

— Joli carton, rétorqua Daryl.

Carol laissa échapper un rire tandis qu'Hershel tapota l'épaule de Daryl en souriant.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Carol à Lori.

Cette dernière était restée près de l'entrée et avait ouvert la porte à Rick en temps voulu. Lori répondit qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. Carol commença à trottiner vers le terrain s'exclamant joyeusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu autant d'espace depuis la ferme. Beth eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à la ferme. Sa chambre, sa maison lui manquaient et elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Beth passa à côté d'un rôdeur avec une flèche plantée dans le crâne. Elle posa son pied sur la tête et retira la flèche.

— Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chercher les voitures, remarqua Daryl.

— Daryl ! Je sais que t'es pas du genre à rester sans rien faire plus de cinq minutes mais juste laisse-nous profiter un peu, rétorqua Beth en souriant.

Daryl avait les pieds sur terre et pensait toujours au côté pratique des choses. Cela était la plupart du temps très utile mais parfois Beth aurait souhaité qu'il se contente de profiter des moments de joie. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui donna sa flèche, son sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Elle aimait être près de lui même si elle ne pouvait pas le toucher ou faire certaines des choses qu'elle aurait souhaitées.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il. Pendant que vous profitez du paysage, je vais vérifier la clôture.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Rick. Vous trouvez un endroit où il y a le moins de rôdeurs possible.

Beth suivit les autres tandis que Daryl et Rick allaient inspecter le grillage. Marvin se laissa tomber sur le sol à un endroit vide de rôdeurs.

— Merci Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il. J'en pouvais plus de cet appartement de malheur.

— Cet appartement de malheur nous a pourtant bien été utile, remarqua Connor en s'asseyant à côté de son fils.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Pa. J'avais la sale impression d'être serré comme une sardine.

— Le petit a raison, intervint Hershel. Au moins, nous aurons de l'espace.

Hershel se baissa et attrapa une poignée de terre.

— On pourra faire pousser des légumes, la terre est bonne. On ne fera pas que survivre mais on vivra tout simplement.

— J'aimerais que ce soit si simple, Hershel, répondit Lori en caressant son ventre.

— Cet endroit pourrait être merveilleux pour le bébé, Lori. Regarde ces grilles si nous faisons attention les rôdeurs ne pourront jamais les passer, répliqua Hershel.

Lori se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête. Beth pouvait voir qu'elle était loin d'être convaincue par les paroles de son père. Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses depuis le début de l'épidémie qu'il était difficile de garder espoir. Pourtant, Beth ne pouvait jeter ses rêves et ses espérances aux orties. Ils étaient vivants et c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu espérer quelques mois plus tôt.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth regardait le ciel pensive. Les étoiles brillaient tels des joyaux en cette nuit de printemps. L'air était frais mais tout de même agréable.

— Je serais toi je me méfierais de la Carol. Elle l'aime bien ton Daryl, déclara Abby derrière elle.

Beth entendit une fermeture-éclair se fermer avant qu'Abby ne lui dise qu'elle pouvait se retourner. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers son amie qui finissait d'attacher sa ceinture.

— Carol et Daryl sont seulement amis. Il l'a aidée lorsque sa fille a disparu.

— Raison de plus ! Elle pourrait croire qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il l'appréciait de quelque manière que ce soit.

Beth secoua la tête. Elle appréciait beaucoup Abby mais parfois cette dernière lui disait des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Beth n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de confiance en elle et savoir qu'une autre femme était intéressée par son homme l'agaçait et l'inquiétait légèrement. Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Elle avait commencé à penser à Daryl en tant que tel peu de temps après les retrouvailles du groupe. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à cela et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à cette pensée.

— Ça serait cool si on pouvait avoir la prison toute entière, dit Abby après un moment de silence.

— C'est dans les plans de Rick. Il pense que la prison est tombée rapidement après le début de l'épidémie et que les réserves de nourriture et de médicaments sont intactes.

— Ça serait juste parfait. Avoir son propre lit et sa propre chambre même si c'est une cellule, je demande pas plus. Ton père a raison on pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie ici.

Beth hocha la tête en souriant. Elle espérait que cela serait possible. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de perdre un nouvel abri. Ses souvenirs l'amenèrent vers la ferme puis la cabane dans les bois. Elles avait eu l'impression durant ces deux laps de temps que tout allait désormais aller pour le mieux.

— Tu t'es pas fait mordre le cul, Ababa ? questionna Marvin moqueur alors qu'elles étaient à portée de voix des autres.

— T'as mangé un clown toi aujourd'hui dis-donc, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Un clown, vraiment ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme répartie ?

— Tu me gonfles, Marv. Mange ta soupe et tais-toi ! rétorqua Abby d'une voix sèche.

Beth vit Marvin faire la moue. Il avait compris que pour une fois sa sœur n'avait pas envie de plaisanter avec lui. Beth jeta un coup d'œil vers le bus. Daryl s'était éloigné un peu du groupe et avait décidé de garder un œil sur les alentours de la prison Carol était allée le rejoindre pendant que Beth et Abby allaient faire leurs besoins. De là où elle était ils n'étaient pour elle que de simples silhouettes.

— Tu nous chantes quelques choses, Bethy ? questionna Hershel. Je ne t'ai plus entendue depuis la ferme.

— Je pense que personne n'a envie de m'entendre, répliqua Beth timidement.

Avant tout cela, elle aimait chanter. Elle chantait tout le temps fredonnant des centaines de chansons du matin au soir. Sa mère avait voulu qu'elle s'inscrive à la chorale du lycée mais Beth était bien trop timide pour le faire. Bien entendu, elle s'était déjà rêvée chanteuse, célébrée dans tout l'état de Géorgie voire dans tout le pays mais n'avait jamais réussi à passer le pas. Il lui était déjà arrivé de chanter lors de fêtes de famille pour faire plaisir à ses parents mais le trac la suivait à chaque fois.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna Glenn d'une voix douce. Moi j'ai envie de t'entendre.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Abby.7

Beth sentit la boule dans son ventre faire son apparition. Elle prit toutefois sur elle et répondit peu sûre :

— Très bien. Que voulez-vous que je chante ?

— Que dirais-tu de « Parting Glass » ? proposa son père en souriant.

Beth hocha légèrement la tête acquiesçant d'une voix douce avant de commencer à chanter. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle et ne put s'empêcher d'être content d'elle en remarquant que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle sourit légèrement à son père et tourna son visage vers Carol et Daryl qui revenaient vers le feu de camp. Daryl mangeait la viande qu'il venait de cuire, Carol devait lui avoir apporté une assiette. Beth croisa le regard de Daryl quelques secondes mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu elle-même lui amener une assiette mais Beth ne voulait pas que les autres se fassent des idées. Elle aurait souhaité ne plus cacher ses sentiments pour Daryl. Elle-même n'avait pas de problèmes à parler à son père ou sa sœur de leur relation. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas totalement ravis de la situation mais elle s'en moquait quelque peu. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était Daryl. Premièrement, elle ne savait pas s'il était prêt à assumer leur relation. Beth savait que Daryl n'avait pas une grande opinion de lui-même. Elle avait peur que ce que Maggie et peut-être son père risquaient d'arguer contre eux le fasse souffrir et l'éloigne d'elle. D'une certaine manière, elle avait donc tout de même peur de le perdre à cause de la révélation.

Beth tourna son visage vers Maggie et lui sourit. Sa sœur commença à chanter. Beth porta son regard au loin pensive. Elle connaissait tellement parfaitement les paroles que ces dernières sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

— C'était magnifique, déclara Glenn lorsqu'elles eurent fini de chanter.

Beth se sentit rougir légèrement tandis qu'elle fixait le sol mal à l'aise. Rick s'éclaircit quelque peu la gorge attirant tous les regards vers lui.

— D'après ce que j'ai vu il n'y a que des prisonniers et quelques gardiens de l'autre côté. La prison a dû tomber dans les premières semaines de l'épidémie. Il y a une infirmerie, une cantine.

— Et une armurerie ? questionna Daryl.

— Pas dans la prison elle-même mais pas trop loin. Il pourrait y avoir de la nourriture, des armes, des médicaments. Cet endroit pourrait être une mine d'or, déclara Rick en pointant la prison.

Beth pouvait entendre à la détermination et l'exaltation dans sa voix.

— On aura jamais assez de balles, remarqua Marvin

— C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir qu'on aille à l'intérieur et que se battent contre eux au corps à corps, répliqua Rick.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il se levait pensif. Personne ne disait mot, chacun semblait réfléchir à ce que leur leader venait de proposer. Beth savait que Rick en avait déjà parlé à Daryl, Connor et son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit doucement avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Le moins de contact possibles en public étaient leur mantra et il n'était pas toujours facile de s'y soumettre. Elle savait que la décision de Rick était prise, il était le leader et il prenait les décisions.

Lori se leva difficilement et le suivit à l'écart. Elle détourna le regard quand il lui sembla qu'ils commençaient à se disputer. Beth n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres ou les épier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de bailler la journée avait été longue quelques heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle s'étendit à côté de son père dans son sac de couchage et regretta immédiatement la chaleur de Daryl à ses côtés. Dormir près de lui était une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Epuisée, elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps et retrouva rapidement le pays des songes.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth essayait de se garder occupée. Elle avait commencé à couper les pantalons de son père sous le regard étonné de Maggie qui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait.

— Ce sera plus pratique pour lui lorsqu'il ira mieux, se contenta de répondre Beth.

— Beth, papa ne va sans doute pas s'en sortir.

— Il a Carol.

— Carol n'est pas médecin.

— Carol a réussi à arrêter le saignement. J'ai confiance en elle, rétorqua Beth.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa tâche, elle ne voulait pas que le défaitisme de sa sœur l'atteigne. Leur père avait été mordu, Rick lui avait coupé la jambe pour le sauver et Beth savait au fond d'elle qu'il survivrait. Ils étaient en train de nettoyer les couloirs de la prison lorsque l'incident était arrivé. Beth était restée à l'arrière avec Carol, Lori et Carl. Elle aurait souhaité y aller avec eux mais savait que son père aurait protesté et sa sœur sans doute aussi. Beth savait que ce n'était pas le temps des disputes et avait préféré se taire et se mettre en retrait. Même Abby était allée avec eux cette fois-ci.

— Il a arrêté de respirer, entendit-elle provenant de l'autre cellule.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement. Se serait-elle trompée ? Elle se précipita vers la cellule adjacente laissant son travail à même le sol sans plus s'en soucier. Elle s'entendit à peine hurler après son père. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Lori se baissa près de lui et avec un sang-froid impressionnant commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

— Papa s'il te plaît, s'entendait-elle à peine sangloter.

Elle avait attrapé la main de son père et la serrait tentant tant bien que mal de ne plus pleurer. Elle poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant son torse se soulever de nouveau. Il respirait. Il irait mieux. Il devait aller mieux.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth s'assit à côté d'Abby dans la cellule que son amie avait investie à leur arrivée. Cette dernière releva son visage vers elle et se força à lui offrir un pauvre sourire. Abby avait les yeux rouges et semblait épuisée.

— Marvin va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je l'ai un peu envoyée paître comme une grosse connasse tout à l'heure.

— Il est parti creuser avec Daryl, dit-elle doucement.

Abby ne put réprimer un nouveau sanglot avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

— Il faut que j'aille l'aider.

— Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

— Je dois le faire, répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Beth. Je peux pas rester là à me lamenter pendant qu'il fait le sale boulot.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'elle aidait Abby à se relever. Elles arrivèrent près de l'endroit où Daryl et Marvin creusaient les tombes de Carol et Connor. Il ne restait rien du corps de la première et peu de chose de celui du dernier mais il était important pour eux d'enterrer leurs morts. Daryl releva son visage vers eux tout comme Marvin. Le pauvre garçon semblait avoir perdu sa jovialité habituelle.

— Vous avez une autre pelle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Y a que ces deux-là, rétorqua Marvin.

Beth planta son regard dans celui de Daryl et lui fit signe de la suivre. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marvin et Abby avant de planter sa pelle dans la terre.

— Faut que j'aille voir un truc avec Hershel. Tu peux utiliser ma pelle, déclara-t-il en sortant du trou.

Ce dernier lui arrivait aux environs du genou. Abby marmonna un vague merci tandis que Beth lui souriait.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce lorsqu'ils ne furent que tous les deux.

— Juste fatigué de perdre des gens, répliqua-t-il.

Beth tourna son regard vers lui. Son visage était poussiéreux tout comme ses cheveux qui avait pris une teinte plus foncée. Beth glissa sa main dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait Daryl ne la repoussa pas mais serra un peu plus sa main la caressant de son pouce rugueux.

— C'est bien ce que tu fais pour Carol, souffla-t-elle.

— J'aurais voulu faire plus si… si j'avais été là…

— Daryl, ne t'accable pas, dit-elle, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Daryl regarda le sol sans rien dire tandis que le silence s'installait entre eux. Quelques mois plus tôt, celui-là l'aurait rendue folle mais Beth était désormais habituée aux blancs et ils ne la gênaient plus.

— Tu me manques, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-il vraiment en train de dire qu'elle lui manquait ? Elle sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Daryl tourna son visage vers elle plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Les joues de Beth se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge. C'était la première fois qu'il amenait la conversation vers leur relation de lui-même.

— Tu me manques aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et leva sa main vers le visage de Daryl chassant une saleté.

— On pourrait nous voir, déclara-t-il.

Beth se contenta de lui sourire doucement tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

— Beth, appela une voix masculine.

Elle s'éloigna de Daryl et tourna son visage vers la personne qui l'appelait. Glenn se trouvait près de la porte du bloc et lui faisait signe de venir.

— On se revoit bientôt, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

— Mmmh, marmonna Daryl tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas vers son beau-frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-elle en arrivant près de ce dernier.

— Tu peux garder un œil sur ton père et la petite dure à cuir ? demanda Glenn.

Lori avait donné naissance à une petite fille durant l'attaque de la prison par des rôdeurs. Elle n'y avait malheureusement pas survécu. Maggie avait dû lui faire une césarienne et Carl avait été celui qui avait été obligé de l'empêcher de revenir en tant que zombie. Lorsqu'elle pensait au prisonnier qui avait lâché les rôdeurs sur eux Beth ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de haine l'envahir. Elle le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur, lui qui était la cause de la mort de Connor et de Carol.

— Vous allez faire quelque chose Maggie et… Ah ok ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant.

— Vous êtes devenus proches Daryl et toi, déclara Glenn d'un air qu'il voulut visiblement détaché.

— Assez, répliqua Beth en haussant les épaules.

Elle passa devant lui et sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle sourit en voyant la petite dure à cuire comme l'appelait Daryl dans les bras d'Hershel. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Rick avait disparu dans les bois aux alentours de la forêt et n'était pas revenu depuis près d'une journée. Carl cherchait un nom pour la petite mais souhaitait en parler à son père avant de prendre la décision finale.

— Petite dure à cuire, chuchota Beth en la prenant des bras de son père. Tu devrais aller t'étendre papa. Tu sembles épuisé.

— Tu as raison ma chérie, déclara-t-il en se levant à l'aide de ses béquilles.

Il embrasse Beth sur le dessus de la avant de se diriger vers sa cellule.

— Vous pouvez y aller. Je m'occupe de la petite dure à cuire avec Carl, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur et de Glenn.

Maggie la remercia en souriant avant de quitter le bloc suivie de près par Glenn. Beth alla dans sa cellule pour préparer le biberon de la petite. Carl la suivit et l'aida à tenir le nourrisson alors qu'elle s'activait. Elle vérifia la température du lait avant de commencer à la nourrir.

— Tu es doué avec les enfants, remarqua Axel, l'un des prisonniers accoudés à la porte de la cellule.

— Je me suis occupée plusieurs fois de mes petits cousins, expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle trouvait Axel étrange. Depuis qu'ils avaient été autorisés à rester autour de leur groupe avec Oscar, Axel ne cessait de venir lui parler dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait toutefois remarqué qu'il évitait de le faire lorsque son père se trouvait autour. Il la mettait assez mal à l'aise parfois mais elle n'avait pas envie de créer de scandale. Ils avaient assez de problèmes avec ce qui leur était arrivé la veille.

— Je vais prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle dès que la petite eut fini de manger. Tu veux venir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Carl.

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de la suivre. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit lancer un regard mauvais dans la direction d'Axel.

— Tu devrais le dire à quelqu'un s'il te met mal à l'aise, déclara Carl lorsqu'ils se furent éloignée.

— Il ne met pas mal à l'aise. Ok, juste un peu, avoua-t-elle finalement.

— Vous allez faire un tour ? demanda Daryl en venant vers eux. Hey ma petite dure à cuire, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers le bébé.

Beth sourit légèrement en le voyant faire. Daryl avait été le premier à se proposer à aller chercher du lait en poudre pour le nouveau-né. Il avait été aussi le premier à la nourrir. Voir Daryl, si rude, tenir cette petite chose si fragile avait accéléré la course du cœur de Beth. Si elle n'était pas déjà tombée pour lui, Beth était persuadée qu'elle l'aurait été à cet instant.

— Elle a bien mangé ? questionna-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le crâne déjà chevelu.

— Oh oui ! C'est une petite gloutonne, répliqua Beth son sourire s'élargissant. Tu veux la porter ? proposa-t-elle.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête.

Beth mit doucement la petite dans les bras de Daryl faisant attention à sa tête. Elle le regarda la bercer avec délicatesse.

— On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, remarqua-t-elle.

— J'ai déjà eu à m'occuper de bébés, répondit-il avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres le front du nourrisson. Mais jamais de cet âge-là. Pas les miens, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Beth.

— Elle est si petite, déclara Beth après quelques secondes de silence. Regarde-moi ces petite menottes.

Délicatement elle effleura du bout des doigts l'une des mains de la petite. Daryl esquissa un léger sourire. Beth releva son visage vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle sentit immédiatement la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'effet que la présence de Daryl avait sur elle et elle espérait ne jamais l'être.

— Il faut que j'aille pisser ! s'exclama-t-il en posant délicatement le nourrisson dans les bras de Beth.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait en se grattant la nuque visiblement gênée. Elle reporta son attention sur Carl et croisa son regard suspicieux.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre Daryl et toi ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

— Hein ?

Beth ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il pose la question avec si peu de délicatesse. Elle le fixa quelques secondes les yeux exorbités avant de se sentir rougir violemment.

— Daryl et toi. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous, je me trompe ? affirma-t-il. Si tu te crois discrète quand tu le regardes… ajouta-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

— Tu comptes garder ça pour toi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix timide.

— Vous n'arriverez pas à le cacher éternellement, se contenta de répondre Carl en s'asseyant sur les marches menant à un autre bloc.

— Tu as sans doute raison, rétorqua Beth en s'installant à côté de lui.

Elle baissa son regard vers le nourrisson. Ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient avec curiosité.

— Elle est tellement minuscule. J'ai peur de la casser parfois, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence. Tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?

Carl gratta le sol avec son couteau évitant son regard. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère la veille, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Beth savait que Carl ne l'avait pas seulement perdu mais qu'il avait dû l'empêcher de tourner après sa mort en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Daryl lui avait conseillé de rester près de lui et de le soutenir ce qu'elle essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que Carl traversait en ce moment.

— Je pense avoir trouver mais je dois d'abord en parler à mon père.

Beth hocha légèrement la tête. La petite était la fille de Rick et même si ce dernier avait laissé le choix à Carl, il avait tout de même son mot à dire.

— Abby va bien ? demanda Carl d'un seul coup.

— Marvin et elle passent du temps ensemble. Je pense que cela va les aider, répondit-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tout aussi soudainement, Carl demanda s'il pouvait tenir sa sœur. Beth déposa la petite dans les bras de son frère aîné avec précaution. Doucement, elle vit naître un sourire sur le visage de Carl si froid depuis la veille. Tout finirait par s'arranger il le fallait.

 

oOoOo

 

Daryl lui caressait doucement l'épaule alors qu'ils se trouvaient allongés dans l'une des tours de guet. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Beth s'était glissée en dehors du bloc C alors que Daryl était de garde. Sa sœur et Glenn avaient disparu la veille et une étrange femme armée d'un katana était venue les prévenir qu'ils avaient été enlevés. Rick avait décidé qu'ils devaient aller les chercher et Beth s'était immédiatement porter volontaire. Maggie était sa sœur, Glenn son beau-frère, elle ne se voyait pas rester à attendre leur retour sans rien tenter.

Peu après qu'elle se soit proposée, Rick avait décliné son offre. Il fallait qu'elle reste. Carol n'était pas entièrement remise de sa mésaventure et Rick préférait que Beth reste à la prison avec Carl et Axel pour la défendre en cas de nécessité. Daryl, Rick, Oscar (un autre prisonnier), Marvin, Abby et Michonne (la femme qui leur avait rapporté les faits) devaient aller à Woodbury le lendemain à l'aube. Ils espéraient prendre le Gouverneur et ses hommes de court. Beth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en pensant à cet homme. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris il s'agissait d'un mégalomane charmant au premier abord mais pourtant loin de l'être. Rien que le nom qu'il s'était donné semblait sorti tout droit d'un mauvais téléfilm.

— Je veux venir avec vous, déclara-t-elle finalement.

— Beth, on en a déjà parlé, répliqua Daryl.

— Vous en avez parlé. Je n'ai pu rien dire ! réfuta Beth.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Daryl ne l'avait pas soutenue lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour aller avec eux. Elle l'avait même vu hocher la tête lorsque Rick lui avait appris qu'elle devait rester derrière. La position de Daryl à ce sujet l'avait profondément agacée mais elle avait tenu sa langue jusque-là.

— Abby y va elle. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je sais me défendre, tu m'as appris à le faire, continua-t-elle.

— La petite dure à cuir a besoin de toi, répondit-il simplement.

— Carol peut très bien s'occuper de Judith, rétorqua-t-elle.

Carl avait proposé le nom à son père la veille et ce dernier l'avait accepté. Beth était soulagé qu'ils aient évité de donner le prénom d'une personne décédée à la petite. Elle avait eu peur pendant quelques temps qu'ils désirent l'appeler Andrea ou pire encore Lori.

— Carol se remet à peine de son séjour dans les tombes et ton père n'est pas en parfaite forme physique non plus.

— Carl reste en arrière tout comme Axel. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.

— Axel ne s'est jamais servi d'une arme. Il nous serait plutôt inutile et Carl est encore un enfant.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Daryl voudrait toujours qu'elle reste en arrière avec Axel s'il savait qu'il tentait de flirter avec elle parfois assez lourdement.

— Je veux juste aider Daryl. Maggie est ma sœur ! Je ne peux quand même pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces.

Daryl se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Beth devina qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

— Ecoute Beth ! Rick, les autres et moi allons ramener ta sœur et Glenn. On peut le faire et on le fera. Mais tu dois rester ici. Si… Je dis bien si, il nous arrive quelque chose, je serais soulagé de te savoir à l'abri. Je dois parfaitement être concentré pendant la mission et je ne le serai pas si je te sais en danger. Je veux pas te perdre, je peux pas, ajouta-t-il.

Il détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler autant de ses sentiments. Beth savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle pouvait le deviner à la manière dont il la regardait parfois, comment il l'effleurait et la touchait mais Daryl n'avait jamais exprimé verbalement combien il tenait à elle.

Les doigts de Beth parcoururent le torse de Daryl laissant sur leur passage des frissons. Beth l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose non plus Daryl, souffla-t-elle.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

— Il faut mieux pour toi sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se glissa au-dessus de lui. Leur peau nue se rencontrant de nouveau cette nuit dans le silence de la nuit. La porte fermée de la tour de guet les empêchait d'entendre les grognements des rôdeurs qui essayaient de forcer le grillage. Daryl gémit sous elle alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son désir montant. Beth prenait peu à peu confiance en elle et entendre Daryl se laisser aller sous ses doigts lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes partageant un baiser endiablé.

Daryl reviendrait tout comme Maggie et Glenn. Ils le devaient.


	11. Chapter 11

L'escouade était partie quelques temps avant que le soleil se lève. Une attaque de nuit leur permettrait d'avoir l'avantage de la surprise. Beth s'occupait de la petite Judith essayant d'empêcher ses pensées s'envoler vers de sombres horizons. Axel s'appuya sur le montant de la porte après l'avoir saluer. Beth releva son visage vers lui pour lui répondre poliment. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se montrer intimidée ou mal à l'aise.

— Tu t'en occupes bien, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Beth ne répondit rien se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête. Axel s'avança vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés.

— Dis-moi tu as quel âge pour savoir aussi bien t'occuper d'un bébé ? questionna-t-il.

— J'ai dix-sept ans, répliqua-t-elle espérant qu'il finirait par la laisser. Je faisais du baby-sitting quand j'étais au lycée.

— Axel ! Je peux te parler deux minutes, appela Carol de l'extérieur de la cellule.

Beth suivit l'homme du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la femme aux cheveux gris. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils disaient et n'écouta pas. Beth n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à écouter aux portes et elle ne voulait pas commencer à le faire. Bientôt elle les entendit rire légèrement. Elle se leva et passa à côté d'eux. Carol lui sourit largement. Avant que Daryl et Beth ne soient séparés du reste du groupe, Beth et Carol étaient assez proches. La jeune femme passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et Lori. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier pleinement. Carol lui avait parlé de sa vie d'avant. Elle pouvait converser sans difficulté à propos d'Ed et du mal qu'il leur avait fait à elle et sa fille mais lorsque la conversation s'orientait vers cette dernière la voix de Carol se brisait légèrement. Beth ne préférait pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir et ressentait encore suite à la perte de son enfant.

Carl avait disparu depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque la porte du bloc s'ouvrit sur lui et des cris leur parvinrent. Elle devina immédiatement que le garçon n'était pas seul en entendant la multitude de voix leur parvenir. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre l'un des leur avait été mordue. Carl revint vers les cellules et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Une femme noire s'accrocha aux barreaux déclarant qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser enfermé comme des animaux mais un autre la rassura en lui disant que cela était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils étaient saufs des rôdeurs.

— Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Hershel alors que Carl venait vers eux.

— Je les ai trouvés dans la prison, répliqua-t-il en passant à côté de lui.

Beth le suivit. Il avait le nez dans un livre dont les pages étaient abîmés.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, déclara Carl d'une voix agacé. Je ne devrais pas me promener seul dans la prison.

— Ton père a demandé au mien de te surveiller, Carl.

Il se tourna finalement vers elle et baissa la tête gêné.

— Je sais Beth… C'est juste que j'aime pas être coincé là alors qu'ils sont là-bas. J'en ai marre qu'on me considère comme un enfant.

— Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ? rétorqua-t-elle. Maggie, Glenn, Abby et Daryl sont là-bas, dit-elle.

Elle avait murmuré le prénom de Daryl ne voulant pas que son père ou un autre l'entendent. Elle vit Carl hocher légèrement la tête. Carl était encore un enfant à bien des égards et il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ce qu'il disait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Beth entra dans la pièce où étaient enfermés leurs visiteurs. Son père y était déjà en train de panser la jambe de l'un des hommes. Elle sentit les regards sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où ils rangeaient les provisions pour Judith ainsi que les couches.

— Mon Dieu ! s'exclama la femme. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir de nouveau un bébé. C'est le tien ?

— Non, répliqua Beth en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Où est sa mère ?

Beth secoua de nouveau la tête doucement et elle put voir l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Beth ne s'éternisa pas dans la pièce et retourna vers les cellules avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Leurs visiteurs discutaient quant à eux avec son père de l'endroit où ils pouvaient enterrer la personne qu'ils avaient perdue. Finalement après avoir enveloppé le corps de la femme dans un drap, Beth les vit partir. Axel avait trouvé des pelles et ils décidèrent d'aller leur donner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers l'autre groupe, Beth devina immédiatement qu'ils se disputaient. Ils cessèrent de le faire dès qu'ils les virent arriver. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il y avait toujours des disputes dans un groupe humains qui n'avait pas de leader clair et défini.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté son attention était entièrement tournée vers Daryl mais aussi Maggie et Glenn. Il était déjà près de quinze heures. Daryl et le reste de l'escouade de secours étaient partis bien avant l'aube. Beth espéraient qu'ils reviendraient avant la tombée de la nuit mais la jeune femme ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. D'après ce que Michonne leur avait dit la ville de Woodbury comptait près d'une soixantaine d'habitants et eux n'étaient que sept. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient compter sur l'effet de surprise et trouver rapidement l'endroit où étaient retenus Maggie et Glenn.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour avant la nuit mais le fossé entre supposition et réalité était encore pire qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. L'angoisse la tenaillait lui compressant douloureusement le cœur. Les pires scénarios se formaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle fixait le plafond de la cellule dans laquelle elle était censée dormir. Elle avait passé la nuit ainsi sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les hautes fenêtres du block C. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à Judith qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Beth devait la garder près d'elle était donné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu trouver quelque chose dans lequel la petite pourrait dormir confortablement.

Le nourrisson dormait à poing fermés tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisiblement. Beth se pencha et la souleva délicatement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement laisser la petite seule dans sa cellule sur un lit non adapté à ses besoins. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cellule de Carol. Cette dernière était couchée sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tourna son visage vers Beth en l'entendant approcher. Carol esquissa un léger sourire que Beth devina forcé. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour ceux partis à l'assaut de Woodbury.

— Judith n'a pas été trop bruyante ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Pas du tout, répliqua Beth en baissant son regard vers le petit être endormi. Elle ne fait pas encore ses nuits mais c'est quand même un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme.

— Je me rappelle quand Sophia était petite, j'allais souvent vérifier la nuit si elle respirait tant elle était calme, déclara Carol en esquissant un sourire.

Beth se contenta de sourire légèrement tout en baissant son regard vers Judith. Elle-même presque chaque nuit finissait la main sur le ventre du nourrisson soulagée en sentant le mouvement lent de sa cage thoracique. Elle releva son visage vers Carol qui regardait au loin pensive. La femme parlait rarement de sa fille et Beth devait avouer qu'elle avait été surprise qu'elle le fasse ce matin-là.

Beth tourna son visage vers la cellule de son père en entendant le lit grincer. Tout doucement la prison revenait à la vie, enfin ce qui restait de la prison. Daryl et l'escouade n'était pas revenue et au fond d'elle, malgré elle, Beth se demandait s'ils reviendraient. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas être défaitiste. Elle devait y croire.

 

oOoOo

 

Lorsque les portes du bloc C s'ouvrirent en un grand fracas quelques heures plus tard, Beth ne put s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond. Elle était impatiente de les voir tous mais plus que tout elle était impatiente de retrouver Daryl, de le voir vivant et en bonne santé. Maggie entra dans le bloc la première. Elle semblait fatiguée et une ombre planait dans ses yeux pourtant elle sourit à sa jeune sœur et se dirigea vers elle pour l'enlacer.

— Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, déclara Beth en la serrant doucement contre elle.

Elle tenait en effet Judith dans ses bras et ne souhaitait pas la blesser. Maggie s'éloigna doucement d'elle pour se diriger vers leur père tandis que Beth tournait son regard vers les autres. Glenn avait le visage en sang et couvert d'hématomes. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard et se dirigea vers sa cellule l'air dur. Marvin et Abby étaient juste derrière lui. Beth remarqua immédiatement que Marvin maintenait tant bien que mal un linge taché de sang sur son épaule.

— Il a été blessé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient près d'elle.

— La balle m'a juste effleuré c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, rétorqua Marvin en se dirigeant vers sa cellule.

Beth sentit la main d'Abby se poser sur son épaule quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne suive son frère. Beth se tourna vers Rick qui discutait avec son père. Michonne était appuyée contre le mur de la prison le regard dur. La jeune femme s'avança un peu plus vers la grille qui séparait le bloc de cellule de l'espace de récréation le cœur battant. Peut-être était-il derrière. Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Rick en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Où est Daryl ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Sa voix était calme mais des trémolos la rendaient peu sûre et tremblotante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Rick et Hershel cessèrent de parler. Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

— Merle était à Woodbury. Daryl est parti de son côté avec lui, répondit Rick. J'ai essayé de le retenir il n'a rien voulu entendre, ajouta-t-il en voyant Beth pâlir brusquement.

— C'est… Il… Je crois que Judith a besoin d'être changée, dit-elle brusquement en se dirigeant vers sa cellule.

Elle retint difficilement les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux alors que son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Daryl était parti. Il l'avait laissée, avait préféré son frère à elle, au groupe. La désillusion la submergeait, la noyant sous la douleur de la compréhension et de la trahison. Elle changea la petite Judith sur son lit essayant de rentrer en elle ces émotions qui pourraient la trahir aux yeux des autres.

Elle entendit Rick parler aux nouveaux venus mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur disait. Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte. Rick parlait avec l'homme noir dont Beth pensait se rappeler qu'il s'appelait Tyler. Le comportement de Rick changea soudainement. Il avait tourné le dos aux nouveaux venus et fixait un point en hauteur.

— T'as rien à faire ici ! Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il.

Apeurée par son comportement, Beth recula légèrement tandis que les quatre personnes qui espéraient de l'aide s'enfuir en courant suivant les conseils de Glenn. Beth quitta la pièce tandis que Rick continuait d'hurler contre une force invisible. Depuis la mort de Lori, Rick n'était plus le même et Beth se demandait parfois s'il finirait par retrouver ses esprits.

Puis le silence s'installa soudainement sur la prison alors que la porte du bloc claquait derrière Rick. Carol et Beth échangèrent un regard. Carol avait perdu sa fille près de huit mois plus tôt mais ne s'était jamais laisser aller dans la folie comme Rick était en train de le faire. Beth savait que son père essayait de convaincre leur leader de revenir à lui et de reprendre sa place de décideur mais de plus en plus souvent Beth se demandait si cela était une bonne idée. Etait-il judicieux de mettre leur vie dans les mains d'un homme à moitié fou ?

Beth respectait Rick, l'admirait même. Il leur avait permis de vivre sur la route avant que Daryl et elle ne soient séparés du reste d'entre eux. D'après Maggie, il les avait sauvés plusieurs fois durant leur temps ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Rick était quelqu'un de bien qui voulait faire au mieux pourtant désormais elle doutait de sa capacité à prendre des décisions pour le bien commun. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se reprendre et elle commençait à se demander s'ils auraient le temps nécessaire après ce qu'il était arrivé avec le Gouverneur.

Beth monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa cellule. Elle avait assez peu écrit dans son journal intime dernièrement mais le besoin de le faire la prenait de temps à autres. La défection de Daryl était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle désirait tant le faire ce jour-là. Elle espérait qu'en noircissant les pages du cahier, elle pourrait évacuer toute la frustration et la colère qu'elle ressentait en elle.

Beth passa devant la cellule de Glenn et sa sœur et ralentit légèrement. Maggie était assise sur le lit et fixait le mur le regard sombre. La jeune femme s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la gorge montrant ainsi sa présence. Maggie releva lentement son visage vers elle et lui offrit un sourire crispé. Sans même un mot, Beth comprit qu'il s'était sans aucun doute passer des choses terribles à Woodbury.

Beth entra dans la cellule en silence. Elle ne pensait pas que Maggie avait besoin de mots de réconfort. Elle connaissait sa sœur et savait que les mots ne l'atteignaient jamais véritablement.

— Elle a faim. Tu lui donnes son biberon ? Je vais préparer à manger pour papa.

Maggie hocha doucement la tête avant que Beth ne place le nourrisson dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur le biberon dans la main. Maggie baissa son regard vers la petite. Judith était réveillée et la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus ombragés de longs cils. Beth releva son visage vers sa sœur et la vit sourire avec sincérité pour la première fois depuis son retour.

Beth donna la bouteille à Maggie qui commença à nourrir Judith. La jeune femme la regarda faire et lui conseilla de tenir le biberon autrement pour éviter de donner au nourrisson des maux de ventre. Elle guida doucement sa sœur avec sa main. Cette dernière hocha la tête et le regard toujours fixer sur Judith lui donna à manger.

Beth put lire au fond des yeux de sa sœur la tristesse. Quelque chose d'affreux s'était passé à Woodbury et affectait Maggie. Elle posa doucement sa main au-dessus de la sienne et les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard en souriant légèrement.

Maggie reporta son attention sur le bébé et Beth put la voir retenir un sanglot.

— Je vous laisse, dit-elle finalement en posant une serviette blanche sur l'épaule de Maggie.

Elle quitta la pièce ne pouvant qu'espérer que s'occuper de la petite Judith permettrait à Maggie de se clarifier les pensées et peut-être d'éloigner les mauvaises.

 

oOoOo

 

Glenn et Hershel étaient en train d'argumenter concernant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Glenn voulait rester et se battre pour garder la prison tandis que le père de Beth voulait partir. Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa sœur. Maggie tenait la petite Judith contre elle écoutant ce que les deux hommes disaient.

Glenn disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir sur la route à nouveau. La prison était un endroit protégé entouré de grilles et le quitter serait selon lui stupide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe d'Hershel et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de prendre la route de nouveau alors qu'il avait été amputé à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Beth ne put qu'être d'accord avec son beau-frère. La route serait bien trop dangereuse pour son père.

— Et on ne peut pas amener Judith sur la route, ajouta-t-il. Elle attirait les rôdeurs. Nous avons un endroit où nous pouvons faire notre vie et nous devons nous battre pour lui.

— Que penses-tu de demander son avis à Rick ? questionna Hershel d'une voix calme.

— Rick n'est pas en mesure de prendre des décisions pour le moment. C'est à nous de le faire, rétorqua Glenn.

Beth se sentit hocher légèrement la tête tandis que Glenn tournait son visage vers Maggie. Le couple échangea un regard étrange. La jeune femme crut lire de un sentiment de culpabilité dans le regard de son beau-frère alors que Maggie retournait vers le bloc de cellules.

— Qui est en train de surveiller le périmètre ? questionna d'un seul coup Glenn.

— Je vais y aller, déclara Beth en faisant un pas en avant.

— Non, j'y vais. Vous allez plutôt commencer à renforcer les défenses de la prison, rétorqua Glenn en passant à côté d'elle.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas déterminé et visiblement agacé.

— Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Abby.

Beth hocha la tête. Travailler lui permettrait d'arrêter de trop penser. Glenn avait raison ils devaient défendre cet endroit. S'ils devaient le quitter il y avait peu de chance que son père et Judith survivent longtemps sur la route. Beth n'était pas prête à perdre de nouveau quelqu'un de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Beth si tu veux parler je suis là, déclara Abby alors qu'elles installaient des plaques de métal.

Depuis la mort de son père, Abby avait perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre tout comme son frère. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement, ils n'avaient pu se laver. Les cheveux roux de la jeune femme étaient sales et attachés en une queue de cheval négligée. Beth pouvait y voir d'énormes nœuds et devinait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de les démêler. Sa peau était rougie de coups de soleil qui la faisaient sans aucun doute souffrir.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler c'est ça le problème, Abby. Ça me fait si mal là, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Abby posa une main sur l'épaule de Beth la serrant légèrement tandis que la jeune femme retenait un sanglot.

— Il est juste parti. Il nous a laissé tomber. Il m'a laissé tomber, déclara-t-elle. Je me sens comme un déchet qu'on jette sans la moindre culpabilité.

— Rick a demandé à Daryl ce qu'il devrait te dire, répliqua Abby après quelques secondes de silence.

Beth releva son visage vers son amie s'arrêtant par la même de travailler.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Que tu comprendrais, répondit finalement Abby après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Beth devina que son amie ne lui disait pas tout. Abby avait, en effet, évité son regard alors qu'elle lui donnait sa réponse. Le silence se fit entre les deux femmes alors qu'elles reprenaient le travail. Le cœur de Beth était plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa poitrine. Elle était blessée. Mais Daryl avait raison. Elle comprenait, difficilement et avec douleur, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre son frère. Cela ne voulait toutefois pas dire qu'elle lui pardonnait.

 

oOoOo

 

Beth et Abby ainsi que Carol et Axel avaient travaillé toute la matinée pour mettre une défense un tant soit peu utile. A cause de sa jambe, Marvin pouvait difficilement marché et Hershel lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Le groupe venait juste de finir de déjeuner et Glenn avait disparu quant à lui après le repas. Hershel conseilla à Beth d'aller prendre un peu de repos. La fatigue commençait à se lire sur ses traits. Elle avait très peu dormi les deux dernières nuits et ses jambes commençaient à être lourdes. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et passa les bras sous son oreiller les yeux clos. Le matelas n'était pas de première qualité mais il s'agissait du premier lit qu'elle considérait véritablement comme le sien depuis la cabane. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur la couverture de son journal intime. Elle se redressa légèrement et le sortit de sous son oreiller. Elle caressa doucement la couverture avant qu'une vague de colère ne la submerge et qu'elle ne le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste, se leva précipitamment et alla le récupérer. Il était tombé ouvert et certaines pages étaient pliées. Beth tenta tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts causés. Elle fixa la couverture quelques secondes, son esprit s'envolant vers le moment où Daryl le lui avait offert des semaines plus tôt. Elle l'avait commencé depuis peu. Seules trois pages étaient noircies de son écriture ronde et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lycéenne. Et la première page ne servait seulement que de page de garde seuls deux mots écrits en lettres soignées au milieu du cahier troublaient la blancheur de la page. Beth Greene.

Beth tourna la page et commença à lire ce qu'elle avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'ils se trouvaient autour du feu dans la cour extérieure de la prison.

 

_Cher Journal,_

_Nous avons pénétré dans la grande cour de la prison et cela sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit blessé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'espace. L'appartement de Connor, Abby et Marvin était très bien sécurisé malgré la menace quasi permanente de la horde mais il était impossible pour un groupe aussi conséquent que le nôtre d'y vivre confortablement. Aucune possibilité de se retrouver seul avec soi-même. Après avoir passé autant de temps uniquement avec Daryl devoir revivre avec autant de gens n'est pas chose aisée. Le calme, le silence auquel j'avais fini par m'habituer commence à me manquer._

_Daryl et moi nous parlons assez peu depuis que nous avons retrouvé le groupe. Nous sommes allés quelques fois à la chasse mais c'est tout. J'ai parfois l'impression de l'ennuyer. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que je me monte simplement trop la tête comme souvent._

_Maggie est toujours sur mon dos. Elle n'aime pas que j'aille chasser avec Daryl. Elle pense que c'est dangereux. Parfois Maggie m'agace à toujours me prendre/voir pour une enfant qui a besoin d'être protégée. Mais j'ai changé, j'ai mûri. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente qui a tenté de se suicider par manque d'espoir. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est si loin et pourtant il ne s'est passé que quelques mois. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'espoir, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure et si cette prison peut nous donner cette vie je me battrai pour elle. Je ne suis plus faible. Je suis capable autant qu'elle et j'aimerais qu'elle le comprenne._

 

Beth releva le visage de sa lecture et fixa le mur gris en face d'elle quelques secondes avant de chercher son sac sous son lit d'une seule main. Elle attrapa son stylo dans la petite pochette et le déboucha à l'aide de ses dents.

 

_Cher Journal,_

_Tout a tellement changé depuis que je t'ai écrit la dernière fois et pourtant seulement quelques jours ont passés. Connor est mort en sauvant Carol. Lori est morte en donnant naissance à sa fille, Judith (C'est Carl qui a choisi le prénom) et Daryl est parti…_

_Nous avons_

 

Elle s'arrêta dans la rédaction de son journal en entendant la voix de Carol demander si elle pouvait entrer. Beth ferma le cahier avant de le remettre à sa place sous l'oreiller avec son stylo. Elle releva ensuite son visage vers sa visiteuse. Carol se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, la petite Judith dans les bras. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste. Beth devina qu'elle aussi était peinée par la défection de Daryl.

— Maggie a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être pratique pour Judith. Tu veux voir ?

— J'arrive, répliqua Beth en suivant Carol.

Une sorte de boîte en carton était posée sur la table près de l'escalier.

— Ça m'a l'air de la bonne taille, continua Carol. La petite dure à cuir pourrait dormir dedans et comme ça plus d'inquiétude. Hein ma chérie ? ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le bébé sur le front.

Beth tiqua légèrement en entendant le surnom qu'avait donné Daryl à Juidth. La simple pensée de l'homme dont elle était éprise lui serra le cœur.

— Tu n'as pas une couverture ou quelque chose comme ça qu'on pourrait mettre au fond ?

Beth réfléchit quelques secondes avant de suggérer qu'elles pourraient utiliser les draps d'une des cellules inoccupées. Carol hocha la tête. C'était le mieux qu'elles pouvaient trouver en attendant la possibilité d'aller se ravitailler et de lui trouver un berceau. Beth se dirigea vers l'une des cellules inoccupées tandis que Carol berçait la petite doucement. La jeune fille l'entendait gazouiller alors qu'elle récupérait les draps de la deuxième cellule qu'elle visita. Ils semblaient, en effet, plus propres que ceux de la première. Elle installa les draps dans la boîte de manière à ce que Judith soit confortablement installée.

— Parfait ! s'exclama Carol visiblement satisfaite du travail de Beth. Tu peux me tenir la petite dure à cuir deux minutes ?

Beth récupéra le bébé tandis que Carol sortait un marqueur noir de sa poche. Beth se demanda immédiatement où elle avait bien pu le trouver alors que Carol écrivait le surnom de Judith sur le côté gauche de la boîte.

— Et voilà ! déclara-t-elle en souriant à Beth.

Elle lui montra la boîte et la jeune femme se força à lui sourire. Sourire sans doute tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crispé.

— Je lui en veux, lâcha-t-elle finalement malgré elle. Il nous a abandonnés, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Carol sur elle.

— Il ne faut pas, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Daryl a un code. Le monde a besoin de plus d'hommes comme lui.

Beth se pinça légèrement les lèvres se retenant de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Carol. Daryl l'avait laissée, Daryl l'avait abandonnée.

— Son frère semble être un vrai con d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Carol prit Judith des bras de Beth cherchant visiblement une réponse appropriée à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Les hommes comme Merle Dixon se glissent au fond de votre cerveau et vous font croire que vous êtes moins que rien et que vous avez besoin d'eux. Je ne suis plus la même femme que j'étais avant mais si Ed passait cette porte maintenant je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de ne pas le suivre.

Beth détourna le regard quelques secondes repensant à ce que Carol venait de dire. Elle savait que Daryl n'avait pas eu une vie facile et que sa relation avec son frère n'était pas des plus saines. La vérité la frappa pourtant de plein fouet en entendant le discours de Carol. Daryl et Carol avaient vécu des expériences similaires et se comprenaient l'un l'autre comme jamais Beth ne comprendrait Daryl. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée alors qu'un nouveau fossé se créait entre eux.

— On est bien installée hein ma chérie, dit Carol d'une voix douce au bébé.

Beth releva son visage vers elle tandis que Judith gazouillait de joie dans son tout nouveau lit. Elle détestait être jalouse et avait toujours refusé de ressentir ce sentiment. Dès que ce dernier essayait de pointer son nez, Beth le repoussait au plus profond d'elle ou du moins faisait de son mieux pour y parvenir.

 

oOoOo

 

L'attaque avait été fulgurante et précise. Beth était avec Carl dans la cour devant le bloc C lorsqu'elle avait commencée. Maggie était à l'intérieur surveillant Judith. C'était avec elle que la petite avait passé le plus clair de la journée et cela avait semblé être bénéfique pour la jeune femme. Axel et Carol discutaient joyeusement surveillant par la même les alentours de la prison. Le rire de Carol lui vient aux oreilles puis un coup de feu et le chaos.

— Baisse-toi, s'écria-t-elle posant une main sur le dos de Carl.

La jeune femme et lui se dirigèrent à couvert. Carl sortit son pistolet de son étui et commença à tirer. Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur Carol. Allongée au sol, leur amie se protégeait des impacts de balles à l'aide du corps d'Axel.

— Beth ! hurla la voix de Maggie derrière elle, la faisant par la même sortir de sa torpeur.

Sa sœur lui tendit un fusil d'assaut devant d'aller elle-même se mettre à couvert à un autre endroit. Le cœur de Beth battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle armait son fusil. Avant tout ça, Beth n'avait jamais vraiment en contact avec les armes à feu. Bien entendu, Otis chassait avec un fusil mais leur père n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt particulier pour ces objets. Pendant longtemps, Beth avait même cru qu'il n'en possédait pas, elle avait pu se rendre compte que cela n'était pas le cas lorsque leur ferme avait été envahie par les rôdeurs et qu'ils avaient dû la fuir.

La jeune femme commença à tirer essayant de toucher leurs assaillants comme elle le pouvait. Il fallait qu'ils couvrent Carol le temps qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'abri. Le corps d'Axel ne pourrait, en effet, pas la protéger des balles indéfiniment.

Beth savait que son père était parti voir Rick. Ce dernier se promenait souvent dans les bois à la recherche d'ils ne savaient quoi et cela depuis la mort en couche de Lori. Hershel devrait se trouver dans la cour extérieure à la merci des tirs ennemis. Beth prit une grande inspiration et tenta de refouler cette pensée à l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'était pas de s'inquiéter mais il était, par contre, temps de se battre.

Trop concentrée à appuyer sur la gâchette, Beth ne pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendit siffler une balle non loin de son oreille droite et se mit de nouveau à couvert, le cœur battant.

Un bruit monstrueux lui vrilla les tympans. Instinctivement, elle chercha d'où il pouvait venir, ses yeux se posèrent sur un spectacle d'horreur. Le portail avait été fracassé par une camionnette bélier qui déversait à cet instant des rôdeurs dans la cour. Ces moins-que-rien étaient en train de détruire leur abri. Beth eut une pensée fugace pour son père. Avec sa jambe, il aurait sans aucun doute des difficultés à se défendre.

Un cri parvint aux oreilles de Beth et elle vit au loin l'homme sur la tour s'effondrer. Elle ne savait qui l'avait touché, s'il s'agissait d'elle mais elle s'en moquait. Aussi vite que les coups de feu avaient commencé, ils cessèrent. Les pneus des véhicules du Gouverneur, car Beth était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de lui, grissèrent alors qu'ils quittaient la prison à vive allure.

Beth se rendit compte seulement à cet instant- là que ses mains tremblaient autour de son fusil d'assaut. Son cœur battait la chamade. La bataille avait été rapide. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Axel était déjà mort. Beth se précipita vers la porte en même temps que Maggie et Carol. Glenn et Abby revenaient du ravitaillement. Ils avaient sans doute croisé les véhicules du Gouverneur non loin de l'entrée de la prison. Elle les vit récupérer son père et poussa un soupir de soulagement. De là où elle était, il semblait aller bien.

Son regard partit de lui-même à la recherche de Rick. Ses se posèrent sur trois silhouettes qui se faufilaient à l'intérieur. Beth n'eut aucun mal à identifier deux d'entre elles et devina tout aussi facilement qui était la troisième. Daryl était revenu et il n'était pas seul.


	12. Chapter 12

Beth était en train de nourrir Judith au biberon lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. La jeune femme devina sans peine qu'il s'agit de Daryl. Ce dernier était revenu la veille sauvant Rick de justesse de la morsure d'un rôdeur. Daryl n'était pas seul, son frère, Merle, était avec lui. Hershel avait immédiatement conseillé à sa cadette de l'éviter. Merle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Elle imaginait parfaitement Daryl dans son dos attendre le bon moment avant de se manifester. Elle commençait à le connaître et savait qu'il était perdu, ne sachant exactement que faire. Soudain, elle l'entendit racler sa gorge.

— Que veux-tu Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche sans se retourner.

— Je… Te parler.

— Je t'en prie.

Daryl soupira légèrement. Bien qu'elle ne le voie pas, Beth pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression de son visage à la fois dure et perdue.

— Il fallait que je parte Beth, commença-t-il. Merle est mon frère, ajouta-t-il en voyant le peu de réaction chez son interlocutrice.

Beth se sentit devenir plus stoïque tandis que sa mâchoire se serrait. Merle était son frère. Et elle ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Une larme, qu'elle ne put retenir courut le long de sa joue. Beth berça doucement la petite Judith essayant tant bien que mal de se donner du courage pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas craquer, elle se devait de rester forte.

— Je vois, souffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle avait difficilement contrôlé le tremblement dans sa voix et espérait que Daryl ne l'ait pas entendu. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Beth n'avait jamais été ennuyé par ce genre de blanc avant. Leur relation n'avait cessé d'en être ponctuée et le silence était devenu une normalité entre eux, quelque chose de rassurant toutefois celui qui les séparait à cet instant était loin de l'être.

— C'est mon frère, chuchota-t-il.

Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer et une colère froide la gagner. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle posait délicatement Judith dans sur son lit.

— Et je suis quoi pour toi Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. La nana que tu baises et jettes à envie, ajouta-t-elle glaciale.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas se retourner ne voulant pas le regarder. Elle continuait de s'occuper de Judith essayant difficilement de se donner un air calme alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à penser. Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la cellule seulement ponctué par les gazouillis de la petite.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Beth l'entendit quitter la pièce et malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Judith gazouilla de nouveau et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. A travers ses pleurs, Beth réussit à en esquisser un.

— Tu as besoin d'être changée dis-donc, jeune demoiselle ! s'exclama-t-elle refoulant du mieux qu'elle put ses sanglots.

Elle devait être forte. Daryl l'avait déçue mais se morfondre ne ramènerait jamais la complicité qui avait pu exister entre eux. Ou du moins celle que Beth avait cru percevoir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer certains des moments qu'ils avaient pu partager avant de retrouver le groupe. Parfois Beth pensait qu'ils auraient été plus facile pour eux de ne pas les retrouver mais cette idée la quittait rapidement à chaque fois qu'elle lui traversait l'esprit. Malgré la situation, elle savait que revoir son père et Maggie était pour elle une des choses les plus importantes.

— Ça va Beth ? demanda Abby.

Beth sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu son amie arriver. La petite Judith dans les bras, Beth se tourna vers Abby. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres bien dessinées tandis que ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute.

— Tu m'as fait peur, souffla Beth en esquissant un léger sourire.

— C'est bien la première fois que je te surprends ainsi, remarqua Abby en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa un ours en peluche que Daryl avait ramené pour Judith lors d'un ravitaillement.

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en ressens le besoin, Beth, déclara Abby après un silence.

— La réciproque est vraie, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le regard d'Abby se reporta sur l'ours en peluche qu'elle ne cessait de tripoter. Beth pouvait deviner que quelque chose tracassait son amie mais que celle-ci ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

— Il est revenu, Beth. Il est vivant, lâcha-t-elle finalement. J'espère que tu prends conscience de ta chance.

Son amie baissa la tête mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'elle aurait pu le perdre définitivement comme Abby avait perdu son père mais savoir que Daryl avait préféré suivre son frère lui brisait le cœur.

— Il est parti, souffla-t-elle finalement.

— C'est vrai. Mais il est revenu Beth. Il aurait pu continuer avec Merle mais il a préféré revenir, plaida Abby. Je comprends que tu te sois sentie trahie et abandonnée mais n'oublie pas que lui est revenu.

Beth s'installa à côté de son amie qui continuait à jouer avec l'ours en peluche visiblement pensive.

— Mon père me manque, Beth. Il me manque tellement, dit-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Beth posa sa main sur celle d'Abby la serrant doucement. Elle voulait qu'Abby sache qu'elle était là pour elle et qu'elle comprenait sa douleur. Elle-même avait perdu sa mère et son frère au début de l'épidémie et avait même cru qu'ils étaient seulement malades et qu'ils redeviendraient ce qu'ils avaient été. Abby posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes tandis que d'une pression de la main Beth lui faisait savoir qu'elle était là pour elle.

 

oOoOo

 

L'attaque orchestrée par le Gouverneur avait détruit le portail principal permettant ainsi aux rôdeurs de pénétrer dans le champ. Désormais seul un grillage protégeait les bâtiments ce qui obligeait les habitants de la prison à se faire encore plus discrets qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Beth discutait avec Carl berçant doucement la petite Judith. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient sur le pont entre les deux blocs de cellules. Ce pont était le seul endroit où ils avaient été autorisés à aller. Beth fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au loin. Elle plissa les yeux, il s'agissait d'une femme blonde qui tenait au bout d'une sorte de gaffe un rôdeur sans bras. A mesure que la femme se rapprochait la jeune femme fut capable de la reconnaître comme étant Andrea. Elle avait bien entendu Michonne parler avec Rick du duo qu'elle avait formé pendant des mois avec Andrea mais Beth n'avait jamais espéré la revoir vivante. Sans attendre, Beth retourna vers la salle commune. Son père était installé autour d'une table avec Abby et Marvin. Beth crut les entendre discuter d'un passage de la Bible mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

— Andrea est là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Andrea ? Qui c'est ? questionna Abby en tournant son visage vers son amie.

— Elle était avec le groupe quand ils sont arrivés à notre ferme et a disparu quand elle a été envahi de rôdeurs, expliqua rapidement Beth. Tu te rends compte Papa ? Elle est vivante ! Elle est vraiment vivante !

— Où est-ce que... commença Hershel.

Une porte grinça plus loin le faisant taire. C'était elle. Andrea était de retour, Beth en était persuadée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Même si personne -et encore moins Maggie- n'avait compris à l'époque, Andrea avait été d'un grand secours lorsqu'elle avait envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours. En la laissant faire son choix, Andrea lui avait permis de prendre sa propre décision. La vie.

— Beth. On devrait aller mettre Judith au lit, tu ne penses pas, déclara Carol dans son dos.

— Euh... Si si, j'arrive Carol, répliqua Beth en suivant la femme vers la cellule où était installé le couffin improvisé de la petite.

— Je peux le faire si tu préfères, Beth. Tu t'es occupée d'elle toute la matinée.

La jeune femme remercia son aînée et déposa délicatement Judith dans ses bras.

— Elle est tellement mignonne, souffla Beth avant de l'embrasser avec douceur sur le front.

Elle s'éloigna doucement pour revenir vers son père qui s'était mis debout. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre que des gens semblaient se disputer vers le chemin du bloc. Elle reconnut la voix de Daryl mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il y avait aussi Rick et une voix féminine. Bien qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas, Beth sut qu'elle appartenait à Andrea. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière pénétrait dans le bloc suivie de Daryl et Rick. Les lèvres d'Andrea s'étirèrent en les voyant.

— Je suis tellement contente de voir que vous êtes vivants! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, Beth s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Des gazouillis enfantins leur parvinrent aux oreilles à cet instant, Andrea tourna son visage vers Rick. Beth remarqua que l'homme semblait encore plus froid qu'à son habitude. Le regard d'Andrea se reporta vers la source du son. Carol se trouvait sur le pas de la porte d'une des cellules tandis qu'elle berçait doucement Judith.

— Carol ! s'exclama Andrea en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle l'enlaça doucement avant de s'éloigner et de poser ses yeux sur le nourrisson.

— Est-ce que c'est ?

Carol hocha la tête avant d'ajouter que la petite s'appelait Judith.

— Et Lori ?

— Elle... Elle n'a pas survécu, bredouilla Carol dans un murmure.

— Je suis désolée, répondit Andrea visiblement sincère.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa dans la pièce avant que des bruits de pas ne résonne sur l'escalier en métal. Beth releva la tête tout comme les différentes personnes présentes et découvrit Michonne qui descendait les marches d'un pas lent mais décidé.

— Michonne !

Andrea souriait largement visiblement soulagé de les revoir en vie et en relative bonne santé alors que ceux de la prison dont Michonne semblaient bien plus réticents de la voir. Beth savait qu'Andrea vivait à Woodbury mais elle avait été avec eux. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être au courant de ce que tramait le Gouverneur. Andrea était quelqu'un de bien, Beth en était persuadée.

— Allons parler de ça dans un endroit plus calme, déclara Rick mettant ainsi fin au silence gênant. Daryl ! Hershel ! Vous venez, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Beth les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Elle espérait que la discussion aiderait à améliorer la situation mais rien n'était moins sûr. Son regard se posa sur Marvin qui était toujours installé autour de la table. Elle chercha Abby quelques secondes mais la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce.

— Abby est partie ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Marvin.

— Ouais. Partie faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! Enfin ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Comment ça ?

— Ça fait deux trois fois qu'elle disparaît depuis hier, expliqua Marvin d'une voix calme. Enfin... Peut-être qu'elle est simplement allée faire un tour ou qu'elle avait besoin de se soulager.

— Peut-être... souffla Beth pensive. Et toi Marvin ? Comment tu supportes tout ça ?

Marvin tourna enfin son visage vers Beth et lui offrit un pauvre sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Le garçon si joyeux que Beth avait rencontré quelques semaines plutôt avait laissé la place à un homme bien plus triste et visiblement blasé.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à faire que de le supporter, répondit-il. Après tout, j'ai bien peur que tout ça n'ait jamais de fin.

Beth se pinça les lèvres. Elle comprenait le pessimiste de Marvin, cette sensation que plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles. Elle aussi avait ressenti ce sentiment lorsqu'elle avait su que sa mère et son frère ne reviendraient jamais.

— La situation ne redeviendra jamais la même, c'est sûr mais ne penses-tu pas que nous allons pouvoir créer quelque chose ici ?

— Pas si ce connard de Gouverneur continue à nous attaquer comme ça, non.

Beth baissa le regard. Elle savait que Marvin disait vrai mais elle avait toujours l'espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger qu'ils puissent aménager la prison comme ils le désiraient. Elle voulait tant ravoir un semblant de vie normal. Elle savait que cette vie ne serait jamais aussi "normale" qu'elle aurait dû l'être mais rien que ne plus avoir à craindre les rôdeurs à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit lui paraissait être un but à atteindre.

— C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se défende, Marvin. On ne doit pas le laisser nous faire peur.

Marvin releva son visage vers Beth visiblement surpris.

— Je ne te savais pas si guerrière Bethany, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Beth se sentit rougir légèrement. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais ou très peu montré ce côté de sa personnalité.

— Je dis pas ça méchamment, au contraire. Hein ! répliqua-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Marvin fixa Beth en souriant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

— Je suis content de voir qu'au moins l'un de nous n'a pas perdu espoir.

Alors que Beth ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose Glenn pénétrait dans la pièce.

— C'est mon tour d'aller guetter les méchants. A plus Beth! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, déclara Marvin en se levant.

La jeune femme le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, Beth le savait au plus profond de son cœur.

 

oOoOo

 

La discussion entre Andrea, Rick, Hershel et Daryl avait duré vingtaine de minutes puis ils étaient revenus pour en parler avec les autres. Beth et Carl avaient été invités à quitter la pièce mais ne l'avaient pas fait. Carl était de plus en plus énervé qu'on le prenne encore pour un enfant et se comportait pourtant parfois comme un garçonnet capricieux. Plus tard dans la journée, Beth avait essayé de lui en parler mais s'était retrouvée face à un mur.

— C'est pas parce que tu baises avec Daryl que tu dois te prendre pour ma mère, avait rétorqué Carl hargneux.

— Carl ! s'exclama-t-elle choquée par son langage.

— Quoi ? Je suis vulgaire si je le veux, putain ! s'agaça-t-il.

Beth se retint de répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Elle était l'aînée et devait par conséquent se montrer plus mature que lui. De plus, ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'elle prouverait qu'elle était bel et bien devenue une adulte.

— Je ne me prends pas pour ta mère, Carl, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que les autres te prendraient sans doute plus au sérieux si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme un gamin de huit ans…

Carl ouvrit la bouche pour la couper mais Beth poursuivit d'une voix glaciale :

— … incapable de prendre non pour une réponse ou d'écouter les conseils de personnes plus expérimentées. Sur ce, je te laisse car j'ai des choses à faire.

— Comme t'occuper de Judith ? T'en as pas marre toi que tout le monde pense que tu n'es bonne qu'à ça ?

— Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça.

— Tu parles de Daryl ? Pourtant c'est lui qui t'a empêché d'aller à Woodbury pour Maggie, répliqua Carl irrité.

Carl avait raison Daryl avait fait parti de ceux s'opposant à sa venue lors de la mission d'exfiltration. Toutefois, Beth savait que cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire en elle et en sa force. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre que toutes les personnes présentes dans le groupe aient confiance en elle autant que lui.

— Cela n'a rien à voir.

— Ça a tout à voir au contraire. Il a soit disant confiance en tes capacités mais ne te laisse pas aller te battre. Il pense que tu es faible.

— Je ne crois pas non, intervint une voix féminine derrière eux.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en reconnaissant la voix d'Andrea. Elle tourna son visage vers la femme qui lui offrit un sourire amical. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Était-il possible que son secret ait été une nouvelle fois éventé ?

— S'il ne la laisse pas y aller c'est car il a peur de la perdre tout simplement. Par contre, toi tu as le droit de rester à l'arrière et de t'inquiéter, plaisanta-t-elle acide.

Beth savait qu'Andrea n'avait jamais supporté la répartition des tâches dans leur groupe. Lors de leur arrivée à la ferme les rôles avaient été définis clairement en fonction de leur genre. Les hommes au combat et les femmes au ménage et à la cuisine. Heureusement, la situation avait fini par évoluer même si le cas de Beth était plus complexe. Elle savait qu'ils la voyaient comme une enfant incapable de se défendre malgré ses dix-sept ans révolus. Dans quelques mois, elle aurait dix-huit ans et le groupe continuerait de la considérer comme un bébé. Mais Beth ne ne voulait pas être vu comme une faible toute sa vie. Ils allaient devoir comprendre qu'elle était devenue adulte.

Carl lança un regard noir à Andrea avant de se diriger vers la vigie d'un pas rapide. Le garçon commençait à être intenable et l'état de son père n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

— Alors comme Daryl et toi ? demanda Andrea taquine.

— Ça ne te choque pas ? s'étonna Beth.

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? Enfin si ça me choque de savoir Daryl dans une relation mais pas particulièrement avec toi. Tu sembles surprise ?

— C'est juste que comme Daryl et moi avons, disons, pas mal d'années d'écart…

— Tu pensais que j'allais m'écrier qu'il était bien trop vieux pour toi ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c'est ça ? Je te rassure tu es loin d'être la première jeune fille de dix-huit ans à entretenir une liaison avec un homme bien plus vieux, plaisanta Andrea.

Beth esquissa un sourire. Andrea n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement offusqué par la situation et la prenait, au contraire, de manière calme et amusée. Bien que la jeune femme espèrait au fond d'elle que Maggie réagisse tout aussi posément, Beth savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Sa sœur allait faire un scandale en l'apprenant, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

— Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, rectifia-t-elle.

— Dix-sept ans, dix-huit ans… Dans un monde comme celui-ci je ne pense pas qu'une année de plus ou de moins change grand-chose.

— Si tu pouvais dire ça à Maggie, soupira Beth.

Andrea lui lança un regard étonné et lui demanda si sa sœur était au courant de son histoire avec Daryl.

— Non, elle ne le sait pas et je sais même pas si elle aura besoin de le savoir finalement.

Beth n'arrêtait pas de penser au départ de Daryl avec son frère. Quelques heures avant son départ, il lui promettait de lui ramener sa sœur avant de préférer s'enfuir avec Merle. Beth se sentait trahi et même si elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à le faire, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette once de ressentiment de s'insinuer en elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Daryl n'est pas revenu tout de suite après l'assaut sur Woodbury. Il est parti avec Merle de son côté, expliqua-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il là tout à l'heure ? questionna Andrea en pointant la porte de son doigt.

— Il est revenu mais… Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Tu comprends ?

Andrea hocha la tête un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur celle de Beth.

— Je comprends tout à fait, Beth. Je pense qu'à ta place j'aurais pensé exactement pareil…

— Mais ?

— Mais tu as vu le monde autour de toi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps d'alimenter des rancunes ?

Beth savait qu'Andrea avait raison tout comme Abby, la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit à près la même chose.

— Je ne pense pas non. C'est pour ça que tu veux essayer d'arranger les choses avec le Gouverneur ?

— En effet. Je pense qu'il y a assez de menaces extérieures sans qu'on ressente le besoin de se faire la guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Bien entendu que Beth était d'accord avec ce qu'Andrea venait de dire mais parfois la situation ne permettait pas de faire autrement.

— J'aimerais que ça soit si simple, souffla Beth.

— Ça peut l'être si chacun de nous fait des efforts.

— J'ai entendu Merle dire que le Gouverneur ne laisserait jamais tomber. Il pense que cette rencontre est une erreur.

— Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'Andrea faisait tout cela pour améliorer les relations entre Woodbury et la prison mais Beth avait peur que rien ne puisse les arranger.

— Je ne sais pas Andrea. J'aimerais y croire mais… Mais je ne pense pas que les choses vont s'arranger.

Beth devina à l'expression de son visage qu'Andrea était déçue de sa réponse mais elle ne dit rien. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa entre elle avant que Beth ne le brise en demandant :

— Il y a des enfants là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Des enfants, des vieillards, des familles qui veulent simplement la sécurité.

— On ne peut pas être en sécurité dans ce monde, lâcha Beth.

— Je sais bien mais eux veulent y croire.

Andrea prit une grande inspiration alors que Beth continuait à regarder au loin pensive. Elle aussi avait eu l'espoir qu'un jour ils auraient la chance de retrouver la sécurité mais elle avait arrêté d'y croire suite à l'invasion de la ferme. Ils pourraient trouver un semblant de protection mais jamais cette sécurité d'avant pas lorsque le danger se trouvait si près. Beth pensait qu'ils finiraient par pouvoir non plus simplement survivre mais vivre toutefois elle était loin de croire en la possibilité d'une vie comme celle d'antan. Il suffisait de s'endormir auprès de quelqu'un et on pouvait se réveiller aux côtés d'un mort-vivant. Beth secoua la tête essayant de se retirer cette idée pourtant tout à fait probable de la tête. Il ne servait à rien de se monter la tête avec des idées aussi morbides.

— Je crois que Carol t'appelle, remarqua finalement Andrea.

Beth tourna son visage vers l'entrée du bloc C et constata que Carol se tenait sur le pas de la porte et regardait dans leur direction. Elle leur fit signe avant de demander à Beth de venir.

— Ça a été sympa de te parler, Beth.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui dire « au revoir » et d'aller retrouver Carol.

— J'aurais besoin de toi pour surveiller la petite dure à cuir, expliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Beth se fana légèrement à cette annonce. Elle avait fini par être vu simplement comme la baby-sitter de Judith ou l'aide-cuisinière par la plupart des membres du groupe. Ne voulant pas passer pour une lâcheuse, la jeune femme la suivit à l'intérieur sans rien dire.

— Daryl a réussi à attraper un lapin, déclara Carol en se dirigeant vers les cellules.

— Tu veux que je le dépouille ?

— Oh non non, répliqua Carol. Je peux le faire c'est juste que je ne veux pas que Judith soit toute seule.

— Marvin n'est pas là ? demanda Beth hésitante.

— Si. Il est en train de lire dans sa cellule. Sa jambe n'est pas encore totalement remise.

— Ah !

Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela n'empêchait pas Marvin de s'occuper de Judith mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle se dirigea vers la table où Carol avait laissé la boîte dans laquelle la petite dormait. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le nourrisson qui dormait à poings fermés.

— Vous parliez de quoi avec Andrea ? interrogea finalement Carol tout en découpant la peau du lapin.

— De choses et d'autres. Rien de bien important, mentit la jeune femme. Tu penses que la rencontre se passera bien toi, Carol ?

— Je ne pense pas non. Ce Gouverneur m'a l'air d'être un parfait enfoi… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Beth le voyait parfaitement car elle pensait exactement la même chose que Carol. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre dans le bloc.

— Yo les filles ! s'exclama Marvin en sortant de la cellule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Marvin ? Hershel a dit que tu devais te reposer.

— Eh bien, je suis assez reposé. Et Hershel c'est pas le gars qui s'est fait amputer de sa jambe il a peine deux semaines de ça ?

— Marvin, le reprit Carol ne pouvant cacher son air amusé.

— Personne a vu ma folle dingue de sœur au fait ? questionna-t-il.

— Pas depuis ce matin non.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et Abby pénétra dans le bloc. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son frère debout. Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Marvin lorsqu'il la vit.

— Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Je suis le seul à trouver à cette expression une forte connotation sexuelle ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Carol et Beth.

— Tu vois du sexe partout de toute manière, mon cher Marv-Marv, intervint Abby en souriant.

— Ouais, je sais… soupira-t-il. Je vais me flageller de ce pas, plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cellule.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel visiblement amusée avant de se tourner vers Beth et de lui demander si elle pouvait lui parler en privé.

— Je peux pas. Je dois surveiller Judith, répliqua Beth gênée.

— Je peux m'occuper de Judith si tu veux Beth, s'écria Marvin de sa cellule. De toute manière j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Ça me donnera de quoi m'occuper.

— C'est gentil. Merci Marvin. Allez viens Beth ! s'exclama Abby en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Abby ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouvèrent loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— J'ai dit à Daryl que tu l'attendais dans l'atelier de menuiserie.

— Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Que tu voulais lui parler et que tu l'attendais dans l'atelier de menuiserie. Beth ! Tu vas le regretter si tu ne t'expliques pas au moins une fois avec lui.

Les lèvres pincées, Beth réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son amie avait raison mais il était difficile pour elle de passer au-dessus de la déception qu'elle avait ressenti.

— Tu y vas alors ?

— J'y vais.

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres d'Abby avant qu'elle ne lui demande ce qu'elle attendait pour filer. Beth ne répondit rien et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'atelier de menuiserie. Les couloirs jusqu'à ce dernier avaient été nettoyés mais elle devait faire attention de ne pas se tromper de chemin au risque de tomber nez à nez avec des rôdeurs. Le cœur battant Beth pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Daryl n'était pas encore arrivé.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'élaborer les théories les plus ubuesques pour expliquer son absence. Peut-être était-il arrivé avant et avait trouvé la pièce vide. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Peut-être que Rick le retenait et l'empêchait de venir à sa rencontre.

— Salut ma Mignonne. Tu t'es perdue ? questionna une voix masculine.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix forte peu agréable du frère aîné de Daryl. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui essayant de garder une expression la plus neutre possible.

— Je cherche Daryl, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon frère ?

— Rien qui ne te regarde, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Les lèvres de Merle s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant mais tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet lui disait de se méfier.

— Au contraire, répondit-il. On veut s'accoquiner ? J'ai entendu dire que les jeunes filles bien propres sur elles avaient un penchant certain pour les méchants garçons.

Beth ne dit rien se contentant de le fixer. Elle essayait de garder l'expression la plus neutre possible bien que cela ne soit pas facile pour elle.

— Enfin, je ne pense pas que Daryl soit bien désigné pour ça. C'est un gentil, mon frère. Par contre si je peux t'aider, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Avant qu'il ne la touche, Beth fit un pas en arrière.

— Merle, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna Daryl dans son dos.

Beth ne put cacher le soulagement qui la gagna lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle recula d'un pas collant son épaule droite contre son bras gauche. Sentir sa présence près d'elle suffisait à la rassurer. Elle savait au fond d'elle que jamais Daryl ne laisserait son frère lui faire du mal.

— Elle te cherchait, Darlina. J'essayais juste d'aider, c'est tout ! mentit Merle.

Daryl regarda son frère quelques secondes. Aucune expression ne se détachant de son visage. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Beth et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Sa voix froide fut comme une douche glacée pour elle.

— Ça peut attendre. C'était rien d'important, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

— Tu as fait fuir ta petite admiratrice. Franchement, Darlina pour une fois que tu pouvais serrer une petite poupée blonde, entendit-elle Merle s'exclamer.

— Ta gueule, Merle, répondit Daryl d'une voix calme mais froide. Beth ! appela-t-il. Beth !

La jeune femme crut entendre Merle s'écrier quelque chose mais elle n'en comprit pas un traître mot. Daryl la rattrapa au coin d'un couloir et, avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau fuir, prit son poignet entre ses doigts.

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Beth crut déceler une légère note d'espoir dans sa voix. Daryl avait toujours été difficile à cerner même pour elle. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui et releva les yeux vers son visage. Beth put facilement y lire le désir qu'elle provoquait chez lui. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment alors qu'il plongeait sur ses lèvres. Il la plaqua contre le mur pressant son corps contre le sien tandis que Beth passait ses bras autour de cou. Elle sentit les mains de Daryl passer sous son T-shirt.

— Ton frère ? murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

— Il est parti, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de Beth battait la chamade alors qu'il déposait de doux baisers dans son cou.

— Je suis désolé, Beth. Pardonne… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire en l'embrassant.

Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il s'en voulait véritablement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais ne désirait pas entendre ses excuses alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer un moment fort agréable. Beth passa ses mains sous le jean de Daryl tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Doucement, Daryl éloigna ses lèvres des siennes gardant son front collé à celui de Beth. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses seins emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge.

— J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même de son audace.

Sans attendre, Daryl la souleva tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il poussa la porte d'une pièce non loin du pied et l'allongea sur la table. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouver. Mais pour combien de temps ?

 

oOoOo

 

— Je n'aime pas cette histoire. J'aime vraiment pas ça, disait Abby à côté de Beth.

Rick, Daryl, Hershel et Andrea avait quitté la prison une heure plutôt. Andrea avait réussi à organiser une rencontre en terrain neutre entre les deux leaders. Elle espérait encore pouvoir mettre fin au conflit sans verser plus de sang. Beth ne voyait pas comment cela serait possible, pas après ce que cet homme avait fait subir à Glenn et surtout à Maggie

— Et tu as raison, poupée, intervint Merle. Je connais le Gouverneur et ce qu'il veut c'est vous détruire. Il aime pas les contestataires. Ça marchera pas.

— Et t'as une autre solution, génie ? questionna Marvin blasé.

— Il faut tuer le Gouverneur, déclara Merle sûr de lui.

— Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et j'imagine que ton Gouverneur n'est jamais seul, remarqua Marvin.

— Peut-être mais si on ne fait rien, il finira par nous écraser. Et j'pense pas que t'as envie de savoir ce qu'il arriverait au joli p'tit cul de ta sœur dans ce cas-là.

Marvin se leva soudainement près à frapper Merle mais Abby se mit entre eux.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, Marv' ! Dégage Merle ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé avant de quitter la pièce en se moquant ouvertement de Marvin. Ce dernier fit un pas pour le suivre mais Abby posa sa main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

— Il ne mérite pas que tu lui prêtes la moindre attention.

— Elle a raison, Marv'. Il aime juste provoquer les autres, intervint Beth. Il…

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent alors dans la pièce qui menait à la cour. Beth échangea un regard avec Abby tandis qu'elle reconnaissait facilement la voix de Merle et celle de Glenn. Elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils disaient mais devina que Merle voulait les convaincre que ce que Rick faisait ne servait à rien. Beth se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pièce alors que la voix de Maggie se faisait entendre. Elle sortit son pistolet et tira au plafond les arrêtant net dans leur dispute.

La jeune femme se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir avant de quitter la salle. Elle entendit Merle s'écrier que la petite poupée blonde avait un sacré caractère mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ils devaient attendre avant de tenter quoique ce soit de stupide.

 

oOoOo

 

Rick, Hershel et Daryl étaient revenus dans la soirée de leur entretien avec le Gouverneur. Beth remarqua immédiatement à leur expression que tout ne s'était passé comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Après que son père soit couché, Beth se glissa hors de son lit le plus discrètement possible. Elle se dirigea vers la vigie où Daryl se trouvait toujours. La nuit était pleine cette nuit-là et Beth pu voir dans la cour herbeuse les lapins sortir de leur terrier avant de vite s'y réfugier. Les bêtes aussi sentaient la présence des rôdeurs. La jeune femme grimpa les marches qui grincèrent sous son poids.

— Daryl ! C'est moi, Beth, déclara-t-elle avant d'entrer.

Elle entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Malgré le manque évident de sommeil, l'homme semblait toujours en alerte. Il lui fit signe de rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

— Tu ne te fais donc jamais remplacer !

Daryl haussa les épaules tandis que Beth s'asseyait le dos appuyé contre le mur.

— Je préfère dormir ici de toute manière, rétorqua-t-il.

— Ça s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Merle a dit que le Gouverneur ne laisserait jamais tombé, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

— Je pense que sur ce coup-ci, mon frère est loin d'avoir tort, dit-il pensif.

— Tu penses qu'on va devoir quitter la prison ?

Daryl releva son visage vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Tu as envie de partir ?

— Bien sûr que non. Papa a raison cette prison est pour nous la possibilité de tout recommencer mais avec le Gouverneur…

Daryl fit un pas en avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hésitant, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle calait sa tête contre lui.

— Rick va trouver une solution Beth. J'en suis sûr, souffla-t-il.

— J'espère que tu as raison, répliqua-t-elle pensive.

Daryl et Beth restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Beth aimait sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Elle se rappelait leur temps loin du groupe. A l'époque, ils dormaient tous les soirs dans le même lit. Cet état de fait lui manquait chaque nuit un peu plus. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à partager sa cellule avec son père. Père qui s'inquiéterait certainement s'il se réveillait et ne la trouvait pas dans son lit. A regret, Beth s'éloigna de Daryl.

— Papa risque de se faire un sang d'encre s'il voit que je ne suis pas là.

Daryl se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Beth se penchait vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser avait été si rapide que Daryl aurait pu penser l'avoir rêvé.

— Beth ! Fais attention à toi !

— Toi aussi, Daryl. Toi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Beth resserra son gilet autour d'elle. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches depuis quelques jours. Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans le bloc de cellules que Maggie se précipitait vers elle pour l'enlacer.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? On s'est tous fait un sang d'encre ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de sa sœur.

— Comment ?

— Bethy ! s'écria Hershel visiblement soulagé. Où étais-tu ma chérie ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu avais disparu.

— Je suis allée voir Daryl à la vigie, expliqua-t-elle.

— Où était-elle ? interrogea Carol.

— Elle est allée voir Daryl à la vigie, répéta Hershel. Allez ! Allons-nous recoucher ! C'est fini.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fille et l'entraîna vers la cellule qu'ils partageaient.

— Pourquoi es-tu allée voir Daryl ? questionna-t-il finalement.

Beth haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer qu'elle avait pensé qu'un peu de compagnie ne ferait pas de mal à Daryl.

— J'oublie parfois que vous avez passé plus de deux mois seuls tous les deux, remarqua Hershel en souriant. Allez ! Au lit mauvaise troupe ! ajouta-t-il.

Beth embrassa son père avant de monter dans son lit. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas restée plus longtemps avec Daryl et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient souhaité pousser l'intimité plus loin. Elle rougit brusquement en imaginant Maggie ou pire encore son père les découvrir. Ils avaient décidément eu beaucoup de chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Rien n'allait plus. Tout allait mal. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl qui dans un coin du bloc était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires. Merle était mort la veille. Il savait que Rick n'irait pas au bout du marché qu'il avait passé avec le Gouverneur et avait donc décidé de le conclure à sa place. Cela devait leur permettre de vivre en paix et pour cela, il suffisait simplement lui livrer Michonne. Beth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur à cette pensée. Elle pouvait assez facilement imaginer ce que le Gouverneur lui aurait fait. Merle avait finalement relâché Michonne s'échapper et avait visiblement tenté de tuer le Gouverneur. Malheureusement, le frère de Daryl y avait laissé la vie et n'était pas parvenu à ses fins.

D'après ce que Beth avait entendu, Merle avait réussi à tuer une bonne partie des troupes du Gouverneur mais Daryl n'avait trouvé nulle trace ni du Gouverneur ni encore de son second Martinez. Cela voulait sans doute dire que l'homme avait réussi à s'échapper et par conséquent qu'il viendrait se venger sur la prison.

Il avait été décidé la veille, suite un vote, que le groupe ne quitterait pas la prison sans se battre. Hershel, Marvin, Carl et Beth ainsi que bien entendu Judith devraient se réfugier dans la forêt alentour dès que cela serait nécessaire. Toutefois avant cela, le groupe entier avait travaillé à la protection de la prison. Des pièges avaient été placés dans le champ et des plaques en métal avaient été ajoutées à des endroits stratégiques. Ce dispositif devait leur permettre de tirer sans pour autant être à découvert.

Personne n'avait dormi de la nuit et à l'aube, Beth prit son sac à dos ainsi que la petite Judith. Chacun avait mis ses affaires dans un sac qu'ils mettaient dans le coffre d'une voiture. Si cela devait tourner mal, le groupe n'aurait pas tout perdu. Ils sortirent les voitures tout en évitant les pièges puis Beth, Judith, Hershel et Judith allèrent se réfugier dans la forêt alors que les autres retournaient vers la prison. Elle n'aimait pas être écartée du danger ainsi et se sentait très inutile. Sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais accaparée pendant son temps sur la route avec Daryl. Elle savait que la plupart la voyait comme une faible femme et se demandait s'il en serait autrement un jour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Carl qui semblait très en colère. Il n'avait pas supporté d'être interdit de combat par son père. Tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas être vu comme un enfant.

De là où elle était Beth put entendre les tirs. Elle eut l'impression que cela durait des heures alors que trois minutes tout au plus se passèrent. La jeune femme serra un peu plus la petite Judith contre elle tout en récitant une prière dans sa tête. Tout un coup les salves s'arrêtèrent. Le groupe du Gouverneur devait être entré dans la prison. L'étau se refermait sur eux.

Les minutes passaient aussi longues que des heures dans un silence de mort. Puis une explosion leur vint aux oreilles. La contre-attaque avait été lancée. Des cris leur vinrent aux oreilles. Beth pouvait parfaitement imaginer la débandade.

Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps passa lorsqu'un jeune homme, qui devait environ avoir son âge, arriva non loin d'eux. Aussitôt, son père et Carl le tinrent en joue. Hershel lui demanda de baisser son arme. Le garçon commença à le faire. Beth ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cela se règle sans une goutte de sang lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du silence. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Carl venait de tirer en pleine tête du garçon alors qu'il se rendait. Marvin poussa un cri d'horreur tandis qu'Hershel et elle échangèrent un regard. Il l'avait exécuté.

 

oOoOo

 

L'attente était intenable. Beth surveillait du coin de l'œil la petite Judith qui dormait dans sa boîte tandis que Marvin faisait les cent pas traînant sa jambe blessée derrière lui. Tandis que Rick, Daryl, Abby et Michonne poursuivait le groupe du Gouverneur, les autres étaient restés à la prison pour la défendre.

Beth entendait Marvin marmonner sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne supportait pas de savoir sa sœur en danger pendant que lui était laissé à l'arrière.

— Arrête de tourner comme ça, Marv' ! Tu me donnes le tournis, déclara Beth.

Son ami tourna son visage vers et bougonna de vagues excuses avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Judith. La petite dormait toujours à poings fermés, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

— Ça va bien se passer, Marvin, intervint Hershel.

Beth devina à la voix de son père qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. La foi d'Hershel donna du baume au cœur à la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle essaye de cacher son inquiétude, cette dernière ne la quittait pas depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'ils devaient écraser totalement le Gouverneur et ses sbires. Beth avait vu partir l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que sa plus proche amie sans rien pouvoir faire. Une fois de plus ils risquaient leur vie pour eux.

— Putain ! Je déteste ce sentiment de ne servir à rien !s'exclama soudainement Marvin en se relevant.

— Marvin, pas devant Judith, le reprit gentiment Hershel.

— Pardon petite dure à cuir, répliqua le garçon en se tournant vers le bébé.

Pas le moins du monde perturbée, Judith continuait de dormir. Marvin esquissa un sourire attendri avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

— Je vais voir si Maggie et Glenn ont besoin d'aide, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mon garçon. Tu n'as pas de combinaison et ta jambe n'est pas encore tout à fait remise.

— Alors quoi ? Je suis condamné à attendre ici avec les gosses et…, s'énerva Marvin.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase se rendant sans doute compte de ce qu'il disait. Hershel esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Et les vieux. Tu peux le dire Marvin, plaisanta-t-il.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme se passait dans la main et Beth devina qu'il était extrêmement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Aucun de nous n'a envie d'être là, Marv', répliqua Beth.

Un sourire triste ornait les lèvres gercées de la jeune femme. Elle posa son regard sur Judith qui commençait à babiller et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la petite.

— Je sais bien. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Tu veux que j'aille chercher le biberon de Judith ?

Beth hocha la tête et sans attendre se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient posé le sac. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Carl. Ce dernier était sur la passerelle qui faisait le tour de la pièce et ne quittait pas des yeux l'extérieur du regard. Au moins ils étaient certains de savoir à la seconde près quand reviendrait l'escouade.

Marvin revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le biberon que Beth avait préparé avant qu'ils ne quittent la prison. Il le lui tendit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Doucement, la jeune femme commença à nourrir Judith.

— Elle me rappelle la fille de mon ex, soupira finalement Marvin.

— De ton ex ? S'étonna Beth.

— Ouais. Ma première petite amie et l'unique fille que j'ai fréquentée. On est resté amis après ça et je suis même devenu le parrain de la petite. Heather qu'elle s'appelle enfin… qu'elle… commença-t-il n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

— Peut-être qu'elle s'appelle encore, essaya de le réconforter Beth.

— Je pense pas non. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois Liv quand tout ça a commencé à dégénérer mais… mais elle n'a jamais répondu.

— Où est-ce que sa famille habitait ? questionna Hershel.

— A Fort Belvoir en Virginie. Elle était seule avec sa fille. L'unité de Wallas, son mari, était déployée en Afghanistan quand tout a commencé, expliqua-t-il.

Beth devina que Marvin faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il évoquait cette femme dont il avait été visiblement très proche. Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme mais il l'essuya d'un geste rapide.

— Enfin… On va pas épiloguer sur mon malheur. Je suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches, se reprit-il.

Marvin rit tristement avant de tapoter l'épaule de Beth et de se lever. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour aller retrouver Carl à son poste d'observation. Un silence pesant s'installa alors sur la pièce ponctué uniquement du bruit de succion de la Judith sur son biberon.

La porte du bloc C s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement à la voix sonore et sinistre alors que Carol pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle serrait son fusil d'assaut visiblement sûre d'elle tandis qu'Hershel se redressait pour revenir vers elle.

— Les hommes du Gouverneur ?

— Ils ne sont pas revenus. Pour le moment, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. J'espère que les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Hershel.

— Maggie et Glenn surveillent toujours le périmètre ? Questionna Marvin en descendant les escaliers.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le métal résonnait nettement dans la pièce vide.

— Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Marvin hocha légèrement la tête avant de descendre les dernières marches. A peine eut-il posé son pied sur la terre ferme que Carl s'écriait qu'un bus arrivait.

— Ils sont de retour ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers l'escalier.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement à cette annonce. L'inquiétude la tenaillait tandis qu'elle suivait les autres vers l'extérieur. Tout contre elle, Judith était sur le point de se rendormir. La lumière du jour l'aveugla légèrement l'empêchant dans un premier temps de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux finirent par s'accoutumer et se posèrent sur le bus qui venait de pénétrer dans la cour intérieure. Elle chercha la moto de Daryl du regard et la trouva garée plus loin. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit Daryl en descendre. Rick sortit de la voiture tout comme Abby installée à l'arrière. Sans attendre, Marvin se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça tout en la soulevant de terre. Beth esquissa un sourire soulagée que son amie aille bien.

Daryl passa à côté d'elle avant d'être enlacer par Carol, elle aussi, soulagée de son retour. Beth dut se faire violence pour ne pas la pousser et se jeter à son cou. La jeune femme embrassa la petite Judith sur le front essayent tant bien que mal de se donner contenance tandis qu'elle croisait son regard à peine quelques secondes. La voix de Rick la fit se tourner vers ce dernier. L'homme tendit ses bras pour récupérer sa fille après avoir remercié sa gardienne.

Il fit ensuite signe aux gens de Woodbury de lui suivre. Beth esquissa un sourire à l'intention d'une petite fille intimidée. Sans doute avait-elle entendu des horreurs les concernant les jours précédents. Carol avait d'elle-même suivi Rick puis les autres firent de même. Bientôt, Beth et Daryl furent les derniers présents dans la cour.

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise ne sachant que faire. Il regardait partout sauf vers elle et Beth l'entendit grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible.

— Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle en entendant le son de sa voix mais il ne les garda pas longtemps sur elle et s'intéressa soudainement à ses pieds.

— Je suis content d'être de retour aussi, répliqua-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

Comme toujours, Daryl avait avalé une partie des syllabes. Son accent avait semblé à Beth encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux après cela. Beth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma presque immédiatement. Elle avait peur que parler des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard d'une manière trop brutale le fasse fuir, mais malgré ça un besoin urgent la pressait de ne plus se taire.

— Tu m'as manqué, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Daryl. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas revenu.

Bien qu'il essaye de garder une attitude neutre, Beth pouvait voir que ses oreilles rougissaient telles des coquelicots. Il continuait de fixer le sol réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de la jeune femme.

— Je suis là maintenant et je compte pas partir, déclara-t-il.

Beth esquissa un léger sourire avant de tendre la main effleurant dans un premier temps la sienne avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

— J'espère bien, murmura-t-elle.

Daryl tourna doucement son visage vers elle tandis que Beth se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme à chaque fois, une sensation de bien-être commença à l'entourer et le désir de se rapprocher encore plus de lui l'envahit. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Une porte grinça non loin d'eux les faisant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre précipitamment. Beth se sentit rougir violemment lorsqu'elle vit Glenn. Elle ne pouvait douter que son beau-frère les avait aperçus enlacés. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il les fixait visiblement éberlué.

— On… euh… On se demandait où vous étiez, bredouilla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Beth effleura du bout des doigts le bras de Daryl avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Elle sentit le regard de Glenn qui la suivait tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Beth essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne et lui sourit légèrement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

— C'était quoi ça ? entendit-elle son beau-frère demander alors que la porte se refermait dans un grincement.

La jeune femme se trouvait lâche d'avoir ainsi laissé Daryl se débrouiller seul mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre aux questions. Après tout, elle n'était sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire, de ce que Daryl voulait qu'elle dise. Qu'étaient-ils ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'angoisse la saisit violemment alors qu'elle commença à imaginer la réaction de son père et surtout celle de Maggie. Maggie qui ne la voyait que comme sa petite sœur qu'elle se devait de protéger envers et contre tout et non comme une femme en âge de prendre ses propres décisions.

— Ah Bethy, tu es là. Papa se demandait où tu étais ! s'exclama Maggie en venant vers elle.

Beth pouvait voir le soulagement mais aussi la joie sur le visage de sa sœur.

— Rick est en train d'installer les nouveaux arrivants avec Carol, continua-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien.

— Où est Papa ?

— Dans votre chambre, répondit Maggie. Glenn est resté avec Daryl ?

— Daryl voulait lui parler de quelque chose, je crois, mentit Beth.

Maggie hocha la tête avant de l'enlacer soudainement pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Beth, dit-elle en lui souriant. Je te laisse aller voir Papa, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Beth se dirigea vers l'escalier. La cellule qu'elle partageait avec son père se trouvait au deuxième étage.

— Beth ! entendit-t-elle Glenn appelé dans son dos.

Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que Daryl avait bien pu raconter à son beau-frère. Beth se retourna lentement et vit le jeune homme au pied de l'escalier.

— Je peux te parler ?

Beth hocha doucement la tête avant de descendre les marches qu'elle venait de gravir.

— Pas ici, déclara Glenn en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent à la lumière du jour. Beth avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Il allait certainement vouloir lui poser des questions sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Daryl et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle signifiait, du moins pour Daryl.

— Glenn, écoute, commença Beth.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Beth, la coupa-t-il. Je ne vous juge pas ni toi ni Daryl. Je veux juste te dire que… Tu me connais. Moi et les secrets, on est pas des plus amis.

— Tu as peur de lâcher le morceau à Papa et Maggie ?

Beth hocha lentement la tête mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir leur dire si vite. Ne plus vivre dans le secret était tout ce qu'elle désirait mais malgré ça une part d'elle aurait espéré ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle savait que Daryl et elle allaient devoir affronter l'incompréhension générale et avait peur que cela ne le fasse douter. Une autre part d'elle était effrayée à l'idée d'évoquer, avec Daryl, leur relation. Que ferait-elle si Daryl ne voulait pas rendre les choses un peu plus sérieuses ? Peut-être ne voyait-il en elle qu'un passe-temps ! Cette idée l'angoissait un peu plus chaque jour tandis qu'elle voyait ces sentiments pour lui devenir de plus en plus profonds.

— Voilà. Je suis désolé si je vous presse mais je pense sincèrement qu'il serait mieux pour vous de leur en parler calmement plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent par inadvertance comme moi ou à cause d'une gaffe que j'aurais faite. Tu ne penses pas ?

— Si, je pense que tu as raison, répondit-elle. Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il veut vraiment.

— Vous en avez discuté ?

— Discuté ? Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Daryl ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais il va bien falloir que tu sois fixée. Ça a l'air de te travailler.

Glenn avait raison. Son manque de confiance en elle l'amenait souvent à croire que les gens ne l'appréciaient pas et l'attitude de Daryl à son égard l'avait souvent laissée perplexe. L'aimait-il ou désirait-il seulement passer du bon temps avec elle ? Il allait définitivement falloir qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

 

OooOo

 

Près de deux semaines étaient passés depuis la chute du Gouverneur, Rick avait décidé qu'il serait bienvenu de récupérer la grande cour extérieure et ainsi commencer à cultiver le sol. Hershel et lui espéraient pouvoir nourrir leur petite communauté. Il avait donc fallu fermer la cour pour empêcher d'autres rôdeurs de pénétrer à l'intérieur puis une partie des adultes avaient été mis à contribution et avait dû achever les rôdeurs avant de les transporter en dehors du périmètre. Beth, elle-même, avait aidé mais elle s'était contentée de tuer les rôdeurs à travers le grillage. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inquiéter plus que nécessaire son père bien que l'idée d'être vue, sa vie entière, comme une petite chose vulnérable ne l'enchantait outre mesure.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Elle était redevenue très fraîche depuis la chute du Gouverneur. Beth savait que Daryl allait être de garde une bonne partie de la nuit et elle voulait en profiter pour le voir. Ils n'avaient pu que se croiser depuis son retour de Woodbury.

— Salut, dit-elle alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre le haut de la tour de garde.

— Beth, répliqua-t-il avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Pas une très bonne idée si tu veux te faire discret, plaisanta-t-elle.

— J'ai bientôt fini, répondit-il, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Beth suivit son regard. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître et le jour allait faire place à la nuit dans un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne sachant exactement par où commencer. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Daryl et Beth n'avait pas pu se voir seuls et discuter de leur situation.

— Ça a été assez tendu ces derniers temps, commença-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai pratiquement pas eu une minute à moi.

— Mmmh, marmonna Daryl avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Daryl. Je… Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, souffla-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin mais l'homme s'obstinait à fixer l'horizon. Elle savait qu'en venant, elle risquait de rencontrer un mur mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il se contenterait de l'ignorer. Beth se pinça les lèvres essayant de trouver le courage de poursuivre.

— Je… Je… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Daryl, lâcha-t-elle.

L'homme tourna finalement son regard vers elle. Beth devina qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal sa tristesse.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je veux juste ne plus avoir à mentir, ne plus avoir à me cacher. Je… Je t'aime Daryl, avoua-t-elle.

Daryl la fixa quelques secondes ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Beth leva sa main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, Daryl, dit-elle finalement.

De nouveau un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Beth se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait pris l'habitude du mutisme de Daryl, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie gênée qu'il ne soit pas plus bavard.

— J'ai… Il faut qu'on en parle à mon père, Daryl. Tu ne veux pas ? questionna-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Si tu veux…

— On va lui parler Beth, la coupa-t-il. On le fera demain.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer de joie. Ils n'auraient bientôt plus à se cacher, elle n'aurait plus à se faufiler en dehors de sa cellule pour passer quelques instants avec lui. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme toujours son haleine sentait le tabac mais cela avait arrêté de la dégoûter depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'éloigna de lui ouvrant doucement les yeux. Beth frissonna légèrement tandis que la chaleur de Daryl ne la recouvrait plus.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-il. Il commence à faire froid.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être libres de s'aimer au grand jour. Bien entendu, Beth savait que jamais Daryl et elle ne seraient comme Maggie et Glenn. Jamais, Daryl ne l'embrasserait tout en se sachant observer mais la peur de se faire prendre n'aura plus lieu d'être. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Tout irait bien, elle le savait.

 

oOoOo

 

La cuisine de la prison était pleine de vie depuis que les gens de Woodbury étaient arrivés. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à ces derniers pour se rendre compte que le Gouverneur leur avait menti concernant les gens qui l'habitaient. Ce jour-là, Beth aidait Carol et deux autres femmes de Woodbury, Marjorie et Jeannette, à faire le repas du midi. Les trois femmes discutaient de leur mari et ex-maris tout en riant. Chacune y allant de sa petite anecdote salace. Beth se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de plaisanterie.

— Tu verras Beth quand tu auras quelqu'un. Toi aussi tu en auras plein, plaisanta Jeannette.

Beth se concentra sur la vaisselle tandis que Marjorie se tournait vers Carol.

— Au fait, Carol ! Je me demandais si Daryl et toi vous étiez, tu vois ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Marjorie était une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains. De taille moyenne, elle possédait de jolis yeux verts et une poitrine proéminente. Beth entendit Carol dire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Daryl et elle, qu'ils étaient simplement amis.

— Et tu sais s'il a quelqu'un ?

— Daryl ? Non sûrement pas.

— J'ai toutes mes chances alors ! s'exclama Marjorie avant de pouffer de rire.

— Tu ne dis rien, Beth ? remarqua Jeannette. Aucun petit coup cœur ?

— J'avais cru comprendre que Carl t'aimait bien, déclara Carol en souriant.

— Carl est un enfant, répondit Beth.

— Plus vraiment un enfant, non. Carl est désormais un adolescent tout comme toi, répliqua Carol.

Beth détourna le regard. Ainsi, Carol la voyait comme une simple adolescente. Une simple adolescente qui avait pourtant survécu plusieurs mois sur la route. Sans doute, la femme pensait-elle que Daryl était la principale cause de sa survie, qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre par elle-même. La porte des cuisines grinça derrière elles.

— Beth, je peux te parler ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement celle de son amie, Abby. La jeune femme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait particulièrement épuisée.

— Oh Mon Dieu Abby ! Tu as une tête épouvantable ! s'exclama Marjorie.

Abby se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de faire signe à Beth de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta dans une pièce déserte à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Avant que Beth n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Abby éclata en sanglots. Ne sachant que faire, elle se contenta d'enlacer son amie espérant la réconforter.

— J'ai fait une connerie, Beth. Une grosse connerie, bredouilla Abby. Il faut que tu m'aides Beth.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda cette dernière inquiète.

— Je suis en retard, Beth. Mes règles, précisa-t-elle.

— Mais… Comment ?

La question provoqua une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

— J'ai… J'ai… J'ai couché avec Merle, lâcha-t-elle finalement. On avait utilisé un préservatif mais il a craqué. Et avec tout ce qu'il se passait je n'ai pas pu aller chercher de pilule du lendemain, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé vite visiblement honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Beth se pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire ou faire. Daryl et elle avaient toujours utilisé des préservatifs et n'avaient eu aucun problème.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Abby ? questionna-t-elle.

Quoique son amie choisisse Beth se devrait de la soutenir. Elle pressa doucement la main d'Abby dans la sienne essayant timidement de lui montrer son soutien.

— Je ne peux pas le garder, Beth. Je ne veux pas d'un enfant pas maintenant, pas seule, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Lori, rétorqua Abby.

Beth comprenait parfaitement les raisons d'Abby. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la petite croix dorée entre ses doigts pensives. Elle savait que sa religion ne permettait normalement pas ce qu'Abby lui demandait, mais malgré ça Beth se demandait s'il était vraiment prudent d'amener un enfant dans cet enfer. Elle se rappelait parfaitement sa réaction indignée lorsque Lori avait décidé de garder Judith. Elle ne regrettait pas la naissance de la petite mais savait qu'elle avait entraîné de nombreux sacrifices ainsi que la mort de sa mère.

— On va trouver une solution, Abby, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. J'ai entendu dire que Mrs Abercrombie était infirmière. Peut-être qu'elle saura quoi faire.

— Non ! Personne ne doit savoir, Beth ! Personne ! S'écria Abby paniquée.

— Mais Abby. Tu dois le dire à quelqu'un. Et puis, Mrs Abercrombie est tenue au secret professionnel. Elle ne dira rien, elle n'en a pas le droit.

— J'ai tellement peur, Beth.

Beth ne dit rien se contentant d'enlacer son amie. Elle se devait lui montrer qu'elle serait là pour elle. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre une dizaine de minutes. Beth berçait doucement Abby tandis que les larmes de cette dernière se tarissaient. Elles savaient toutes les deux que ce ne serait pas facile mais elles savaient aussi qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre.

Après le déjeuner, Beth demanda à Mrs Abercrombie si elle pouvait lui parler. La femme avait une cinquantaine d'année et quelques mèches blanches dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Elle la suivit sans rien dire vers l'infirmerie.

— J'aurais besoin de votre aide, Mrs Abercrombie. Une personne que je connais est tombée enceinte et ne souhaite pas le garder. J'ai pensé que vous sauriez quoi faire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de l'infirmière.

— Et « cette » amie en est à combien de grossesse ? questionna Mrs Abercrombie.

Beth devina à son regard que la femme pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune amie enceinte mais qu'elle-même l'était. La jeune femme préféra ne pas nier, si cela pouvait protéger Abby, Beth était prête à se faire passer pour elle. Elle calcula rapidement dans sa tête. Merle était décédé depuis près de trois semaines. Il avait passé cinq jours à la prison. Ceci signifiait qu'Abby n'avait pas encore fini son premier mois de grossesse.

— Trois à quatre semaines, répondit-elle.

L'infirmière se pinça les lèvres réfléchissant rapidement à la marche à suivre. Elle travaillait dans un service obstétrique avant tout ça et avait donc pu assister à un certain nombre d'avortements.

— Un avortement médicamenteux devrait suffire dans ce cas-là, déclara-t-elle finalement. Par contre, je ne pense pas trouver ce genre de choses dans l'infirmerie de la prison.

— Où peut-on en trouver ?

— Dans la majorité des pharmacies. Je vais vous écrire le nom sur un papier.

Mrs Abercrombie se dirigea vers son bureau et nota le nom de deux médicaments sur une feuille blanche.

— Lorsque vous les aurez trouvés, il faudra que vous reveniez me voir et je pourrais vous expliquer la marche à suivre.

— Très bien. Merci Mrs Abercrombie, répliqua Beth en se retournant.

La jeune femme allait poser sa main sur la poignée lors que l'infirmière l'appela.

— Si vous avez besoin de discuter. Je suis là.

— Merci Mrs Abercrombie, répéta Beth tout en lui offrant un sourire.

Beth quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide tout en pliant le papier que venait de lui donner Mrs Abercrombie. Elle le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait devoir s'y prendre pour récupérer les médicaments. Elle savait que Daryl allait à la chasse pratiquant tous les jours. Elle pourrait peut-être tout simplement lui demander si elle pouvait venir. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Daryl ne refuserait pas. De plus, il accepterait sans aucun doute de lui rendre service et cela sans poser de questions.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cour intérieure de la prison où elle était sûre de le trouver. Tyreese, Daryl et Karen étaient en train de fabriquer une table extérieure à l'aide planches ramenées lors de leur dernier raid. Beth alla vers eux sans hésiter et se planta devant Daryl qui clouait l'une des planches. L'homme releva son visage vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

— Hey Beth ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? questionna Tyreese.

— Très bien et toi ? répondit la jeune femme poliment. Je pourrais te parler deux minutes, Daryl ?

— Donne-moi deux minutes, répliqua-t-il en retirant le clou qu'il tenait en bouche.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses bras parfaitement musclés alors qu'il tapait sur le clou à l'aide de son marteau. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur du fait de la chaleur assez importante. Daryl s'essuya le front du poignet avant de se tourner vers elle.

— Tu voulais me causer ? questionna-t-il.

Beth lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'inviter à la suivre quelques mètres plus loin.

— Si c'est à propos de ton père, je… commença Daryl.

— Ça ne concerne pas mon père, le coupa-t-elle. Je voulais savoir Daryl. Tu vas bien chasser demain ?

— Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

— En effet. Et j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service, Daryl.

— Quel genre de service ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai besoin d'aller récupérer quelque chose dans une pharmacie. Et tout ceci de manière discrète. Ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de grave, Daryl, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en voyant sa mine inquiète.

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Les lèvres de Beth s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait compter sur Daryl.

— Et pour ton père ? l'interrogea-t-il. On lui parle ce soir ?

— Daryl. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai pressé pour qu'on le fasse mais je préférerais qu'on le fasse après que qu'on ait réglé ce raid à la pharmacie.

Il hocha la tête tandis que sa langue passait rapidement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Beth posa sa main sur son bras, celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait enfin dit ces deux mots pourtant si vrais.

— On part à l'aube, j'imagine ?

Une fois de plus Daryl hocha la tête avant d'aller retrouver Karen et Tyreese. Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en l'observant. Plus la jeune femme le regardait plus elle le trouvait attirant. Elle se demandait souvent si cela continuerait sur cette voie et l'espérait sincèrement.

Beth se dirigea vers les grilles extérieures de la prison. Chaque jour, il fallait nettoyer les abords de ces derniers pour que les rôdeurs ne les fassent pas ployer. Elle avait cru entendre dire que Rick et quelques autres travaillaient sur un système d'ouverture plus sécurisé de la porte principale mais n'en savait pas plus. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil brillait haut et chaud depuis deux jours. Le printemps arrivait. Le premier printemps du nouveau monde.

Beth repéra Abby près de la grille. La jeune femme était déjà au travail transperçant le crâne des rôdeurs les uns après les autres. Le problème d'Abby avait obligé Beth à se questionner sur sa propre sexualité. Daryl et elle s'étaient toujours protégés avec des préservatifs mais Beth savait qu'il arriverait sans doute un jour où ces derniers auront dépassé la date limite. De plus, aucune usine ne fabriquait plus de préservatifs ce qui finirait par les rendre introuvables d'ici peu de temps. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle de cela à Mrs Abercrombie. Etant infirmière, elle connaissait sans doute d'autres méthodes contraceptives efficaces.

— J'ai parlé à Mrs Abercrombie, murmura-t-elle en arrivant près d'Abby.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

— Il y a peut-être une solution. Elle m'a donné le nom d'un médicament qui doit provoquer un avortement. Je vais le chercher demain avec Daryl, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

— Daryl ? répéta Abby soudain inquiète.

— Je ne lui dirai rien, Abby. C'est juste que comme il part à la chasse tous les jours. Personne ne saura qu'on va à la pharmacie.

— Sauf lui.

— Je te promets que je ne lui dirai rien. Je serai discrète et s'il le voit je dirai que c'est Mrs Abercrombie qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher ça.

Abby hocha la tête lentement. Beth esquissa un sourire ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre pour la rassurer. Elle attrapa le pic dont elle se servait chaque fois qu'elle venait nettoyer la grille et commença à frapper les rôdeurs. Le travail était salissant et épuisant mais Beth s'en moquait trop heureuse de se sentir utile.


	14. Chapter 14

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Beth la réveillant. Elle chercha du regard son propriétaire et croisa le regard de Daryl. L'homme mit un doigt devant sa bouche lui intimant la discrétion. La prison était silencieuse alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à se voir à travers les fenêtres. Beth se redressa sur son lit. La jeune femme avait déménagé dans une autre cellule du bloc C après l'arrivée des gens de Woodbury. Elle n'était ainsi donc plus obligée de partager sa chambre avec son père. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévenu ce dernier de sa petite escapade avec Daryl mais avait préparé un mot qu'elle laisserait sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme enfila ses bottes et rajusta sa queue de cheval. Elle enfila sa veste et attrapa son sac à dos et son pistolet avant de suivre Daryl. Comme prévu elle s'arrêta devant la table du petit-déjeuner pour y laisser le mot à l'intention de son père et de sa sœur puis elle retrouva son compagnon dans la cour. Daryl était en train d'allumer sa moto dont le moteur gronda dans le silence matinal. Beth alla lui ouvrir le premier portail qu'elle ferma lorsqu'il passa puis trottina vers la deuxième porte. Le passage se fit sans difficulté. Il y avait peu de rôdeur autour des grilles. La jeune femme monta derrière Daryl après fermer le dernier portail. Elle se serra contre lui alors qu'il accélérait et ferma les yeux.

Cette escapade avait pour elle le goût de la liberté. Elle respira profondément alors que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et posa sa joue contre le dos de Daryl avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le trajet dura un peu plus d'un quart d'heure puis Daryl s'arrêta non loin d'une pharmacie à la vitrine brisée. Il éteignit le moteur avant de descendre à la suite de Beth dont la main était crispée sur son piolet.

Daryl pénétra dans la pharmacie le premier son arbalète prête à tirer. Ils visitèrent les rayons les uns après les autres.

— Y a rien, déclara Daryl en revenant vers elle.

Beth sortit le morceau de papier où était inscrit le nom des médicaments et les lut plusieurs fois avant se diriger vers les tiroirs derrière les comptoirs. Une vague de désespoir la submergea lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de tiroirs dont la plupart étaient sans doute vide. Elle chercha le système de rangement et fini par remarquer qu'il était alphabétique. Beth chercha la lettre M du regard. Elle entendait Daryl récupérer des articles dans différents rayons mais n'y faisait pas attention. Beth ouvrit le premier tiroir contenant les médicaments commençant par la lettre M mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle finit par trouver la première boîte qu'elle cherchait dans le deuxième tiroir. Beth prit les quatre qu'elle trouva et les fourra dans son sac avant de partir à la recherche du deuxième médicament. Elle le dénicha rapidement et comme pour le premier prit les quatre boîtes.

— Tu as ce que tu voulais ? questionna Daryl dans son dos.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit Beth. Mrs Abercrombie m'a demandé de lui ramener des diaphragmes.

— Des quoi ?

— Des diaphragmes. C'est un moyen de contraception, expliqua-t-elle.

Daryl marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de partir à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce fut lui qui, quelques minutes plus tard, l'appela pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

— Je sais pas lequel prendre, dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

Beth pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était gêné par la situation bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. La jeune femme se planta devant le rayon. Comme Mrs Abercrombie lui avait dit il existait plusieurs tailles de diaphragmes.

— On prend tout, décida-t-elle. Il me faut aussi du spermicide. Tu en vois ?

— Ici ! répliqua Daryl en tendant le bras.

Beth lui donna son sac pour qu'il puisse mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dedans.

— Tu as tout ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il.

Beth hocha la tête tout en refermant le sac. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Daryl la retint par le poignet. La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris et remarqua rapidement que son ami cachait difficilement son inquiétude. Il la fixa plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

— Tu me le dirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose d'important ?

Beth se rapprocha doucement de lui et leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts sa joue mal rasée.

— Bien sûr, Daryl, répondit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer. Elle sentit Daryl se tendre légèrement mais il sembla se détendre légèrement et posa sa main sur son coude.

— On devrait pas traîner ici, remarqua Daryl.

Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et arbalète en main se dirigea vers la porte de la pharmacie. Il fit signe à Beth de le suivre. Quels rôdeurs se dirigèrent vers eux alors que Daryl démarrait sa moto. Sans paniquée, Beth monta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Sans attendre, il accéléra les amenant ainsi loin de cette ville pleine de zombies. Daryl tourna dans un chemin forestier et s'arrêta quelques mètres après.

— On ne rentre pas tout de suite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je ne rentre jamais avant midi lorsque je chasse, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre. File-moi ton sac !

La jeune femme lui passa sans rien dire et le regarda camoufler la moto et le sac.

— Voyons voir si tu es toujours aussi douée, souffla-t-il en lui désignant des empreintes.

Beth esquissa un sourire avant de suivre les traces laissées. Tout ceci lui rappelait les quelques mois que Daryl et elle avaient passé seuls. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu apprendre à pister mais aussi à se défendre aussi bien à mains nues qu'à l'aide d'un couteau. Daryl et elle suivirent la piste durant une vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber sur une clairière où se dressait la cabane où ils avaient vécu quelques jours. Un lapin se tenait non loin et grignotait un aliment inidentifiable. Daryl pointa la bête de son arbalète et tira l'atteignant dans le cou. Le lapin s'effondra, ses pattes parcourues de spasmes nerveux couraient dans l'air. Daryl se dirigea vers la bête agonisante et lui tordit le cou.

Sur sa droite, Beth vit un rôdeur venir vers eux. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui. Les bras tendus il tentant de l'agripper mais Beth plus rapide lui asséna un coup de couteau qui transperça son crâne et toucha sans difficulté le cerveau. Quelques goûtes de sang éclaboussèrent son t-shirt mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alla retrouver Daryl qui accrochait le lapin à sa ceinture. L'homme lui fit signe qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle piste.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant cette nouvelle traque qui eut pour résultat un nouveau lapin pendu à la ceinture de Daryl. Beth ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver au bord d'un magnifique lac.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Daryl en la voyant commencer à se déshabiller.

— Je vais me laver, répondit-elle tout simplement alors qu'elle baissait son pantalon.

Beth sentit sur elle le regard de Daryl alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lac en sous-vêtements. La jeune femme sonda les eaux claires avant d'y pénétrer. L'eau, à la fois glaciale et revigorante, lui arrivait aux genoux lorsqu'elle entreprit de faire sa toilette. Souvent l'intimité, que Daryl et elle avaient pu avoir lorsqu'ils vivaient seuls, lui manquait. Elle aimait sa famille et les gens de Woodbury mais le manque de partie privée n'était pas toujours facile.

— Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner, Daryl ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Faut bien que l'un de nous monte la garde, répliqua-t-il assis contre un arbre.

Beth pouvait deviner qu'il écoutait chaque bruit alentour. Daryl était toujours en alerte prêt à les défendre au moindre danger.

— Comme tu veux, dit-elle en continuant de se laver.

Au fil des jours puis des semaines, Beth avait l'impression que la crasse s'était peu à peu incrustée sur sa peau autrefois si pâle. Elle sortit de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard et vit Daryl lui jeter un regard discret avant de reporter son attention sur la forêt. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui et s'assit à ses côté seulement vêtue de ses dessous.

— On a pas vu beaucoup de rôdeurs, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

— Mmh.

Beth tourna son visage vers Daryl qui faisait mine de fixer un point opposé à elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentit rougir en songeant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Daryl ? Tu sais que… Enfin tu peux me regarder si tu veux.

L'homme tourna son visage vers elle et Beth sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle se sentait devenir plus entreprenante depuis quelques temps appréhendant de moins en moins les réactions de Daryl. Sans un mot, ce dernier caressa son visage tandis que Beth fermait les yeux. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. La jeune femme passa sa main derrière sa nuque l'attirant ainsi vers elle mais Daryl s'éloigna d'elle à sa plus grande frustration.

— C'est pas une bonne idée ! Pas ici, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine triste de Beth.

— Je ferais mieux de m'habiller, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa pile de vêtements.

Elle enfila son jean et se baissa pour récupérer son t-shirt.

— Beth, soupira Daryl en la suivant.

La jeune fille entendit craquer une branche non loin et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement Daryl avait déjà son arbalète pointée sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle-même avait son fusil levé et semblait prête à tirer sur Daryl. Beth attrapa son pistolet accroché à sa ceinture et visa elle aussi la femme avant d'entendre un craquement vers la gauche et voir émerger un homme du même âge.

— Vous voulez quoi ? questionna Daryl d'une voix polaire.

— On s'assure que la gamine va bien, rétorqua la femme.

Beth mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle parlait d'elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Daryl ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi.

— Elle va bien. Maintenant passez votre chemin !

— C'est d'elle qu'on veut l'entendre, espèce de sale pervers ! répliqua la femme.

Beth pouvait voir que malgré un léger tremblement, elle semblait déterminée. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui poussait la femme à le prendre pour un pervers Sans doute, leur différence d'âge assez visible lui avait fait se poser des questions.

— Je vais bien, Madame.

Malgré la réponse de Beth, la femme n'était visiblement pas prête à baisser son arme et fixait toujours Daryl d'un œil mauvais.

— Elle va bien, Lydia, intervint l'homme. Tu l'as entendue. Pourquoi on baisserait pas tous nos armes ? On va pas passer la journée comme ça. Lydia ? Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda-t-il à Daryl.

— Je suis partant mais votre amie n'a pas l'air pour.

— Lydia !

La femme se contenta de hocher la tête. L'homme compta jusqu'à trois et tous baissèrent leur arme en même temps. Inconsciemment, Beth se rapprocha de Daryl jusqu'à toucher son épaule de la sienne. Elle ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'elle ne portait pour haut qu'un soutien-gorge de sport. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine et seule la présence de Daryl à ses côtés lui permettait de ne pas éclater en sanglots. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait aller s'habiller. Retenant ses larmes, Beth ne se fit pas prier.

— Vous êtes sur la route depuis longtemps ? questionna finalement Daryl.

— Près de deux mois, répondit l'homme. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Scott et c'est Lydia.

— Daryl et Beth, déclara Daryl d'une voix froide. Vous êtes seuls ?

— Non, on fait partie d'un groupe un peu plus important. Et vous ?

— Pareil. Combien de rôdeurs avez-vous tué ?

— Trop pour que je puisse m'en souvenir. Pourquoi ? interrogea Scott en esquissant un sourire.

— Combien d'humains ?

— Deux. Tu poses des questions bizarres, mec.

— Il ne pose pas des questions bizarres, Scott. Il est juste en train de nous évaluer, intervint Lydia. J'en ai tué trois parce qu'ils me menaçaient moi ou ma famille, ajouta-t-elle devançant la prochaine demande qu'il comptait faire.

— Et toi ? interrogea Daryl en se tournant vers Scott.

— Parce qu'ils avaient attaqué notre camp.

Beth vit Daryl se passer la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

— On a un camp protégé par des grilles, déclara-t-il finalement. Vous êtes le genre de personnes qu'on pourrait y accepter.

Scott et Lydia échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne reporte son attention sur Daryl et rétorque :

— Il faudrait qu'on en parle chez nous.

— C'est compréhensible. On peut se retrouver demain sur la route 109 à l'entrée de La Grange. J'y serai à midi.

Lydia hocha la tête. Beth savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Désunis, personne ne pouvait survivre plus de quelques semaines. Après s'être salués poliment, chacun alla de son côté. Daryl faisait attention à ne pas laisser de traces alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où ils avaient dissimulé leurs affaires. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant les portes de la prison. Les travaux pour les rendre plus pratiques avançaient de jour en jour.

Karen et Tyreese ouvrirent la première porte aidés de Marjorie. Cette dernière empêchait les rôdeurs de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Lorsqu'elle fut fermée, ils ouvrirent la deuxième. Daryl accéléra légèrement et salua Rick d'un hochement de tête. L'homme était en train de s'occuper du potager qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place peu après la chute de Woodbury. Daryl gara sa moto où il la laissait toujours et Beth en descendit.

— Bethany ! s'exclama sa sœur non loin.

La jeune femme trottinait vers eux visiblement soulagée. Arrivée à leur hauteur et avant que Daryl n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, Maggie lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui atteignit sa pommette gauche.

— Ça c'est pour avoir mis ma sœur en danger ! s'écria-t-elle en même temps qu'elle le frappait.

Daryl grogna quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas.

— Mais t'es complètement cinglée, ma parole ! intervint Beth en se précipitant vers son compagnon. Daryl. Ça va ?

Elle souleva doucement la main de Daryl avec laquelle il recouvrait sa joue meurtrie et put voir un bleu y apparaître ainsi que la marque d'une bague.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'énerva Beth.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Tu es partie sans nous prévenir. Papa et moi nous nous faisions un sang d'encre !

— Je vous ai laissé un message.

— « Je vais chasser avec Daryl. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Magnifique message, en effet.

— Je savais que si je vous en parlais vous ne me laisserez pas partir !

— Peut-être car tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, Beth.

— Une enfant ? Tu penses que je suis une enfant ! Putain merde Maggie ! J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai vécu seule avec Daryl sur la route et cela pendant plus de deux mois. J'ai arrêté d'être une enfant depuis bien longtemps. Daryl, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en l'entendant marmonner quelque chose. Il va falloir que tu ailles voir Mrs Abercrombie.

— Non, c'est bon. Rien de grave. J'ai vu pire, baragouina-t-il.

— Et toi Daryl ! Je te croyais plus responsable que ça ! Comment as-tu pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener avec toi ?

— Ta sœur est plus forte et débrouillarde que tu veux bien le croire, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

Beth vit sa sœur ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour répondre mais la voix de son père l'en empêcha. Le regard d'Hershel passa de Beth à Daryl avant de se poser sur sa fille aînée.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que la violence ne résout rien.

Il se pencha vers Daryl et examina sa joue meurtrie.

— Il va peut-être falloir un ou deux points de suture. Va voir Mrs Abercrombie. Daryl, insista-t-il en l'entendant marmonner que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Daryl se leva aussitôt suivi de Beth.

— Il faudra qu'on finisse par parler de ça, Bethy, dit-il dans son dos.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Daryl et elle se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant l'infirmerie de la prison. Elle frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la salle après avoir laissé Daryl entrer. Mrs Abercrombie, assise à son bureau, leva les yeux vers eux. Beth avait entendu dire que l'infirmière était en train de constituer des dossiers médicaux concernant chacun des résidents de la prison.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Disons que Maggie a moyen bien accueilli mon retour, répliqua Daryl essayant visiblement de faire de l'humour.

— Elle t'a quand même pas raté, soupira Beth.

— Asseyez-vous, Daryl, proposa Mrs Abercrombie.

Contrairement à ce que Beth avait imaginé, il ne protesta pas et s'installa sur le siège d'examen. De son côté, Beth vida son sac des différents médicaments et moyens de contraception qu'ils avaient récupéré. Elle posa tout cela sur la paillasse sous les placards fermés à clef.

— En effet, Maggie ne vous a pas raté, remarqua Mrs Abercrombie en désinfectant la plaie. Il va falloir un point de suture.

— Faut croire que ton père avait raison, plaisanta-t-il.

— Je suis désolée Daryl, s'excusa-t-il.

Le voir ainsi sur le point de se faire recoudre augmentait son sentiment de culpabilité mais aussi la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de sa sœur. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de Maggie, même si cela l'agaçait souvent, toutefois elle n'admettait pas le besoin qu'avait eu sa sœur de s'en prendre ainsi à Daryl.

— C'est pas grave, Beth. Je t'assure que j'ai connu pire.

— Quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris !

— Elle s'inquiétait juste pour toi. J'pense que j'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le Daryl froid et cassant qu'elle avait rencontré bien des mois plus tôt à la ferme. Cet homme grossier et asocial, qui l'agaçait et l'attirait à la fois, avait fini par devenir un pilier du groupe.

— Ça risque de piquer un peu, déclara Mrs Abercrombie qui revenait avec son matériel.

Daryl ne broncha pas alors qu'elle lui faisait son point. Beth lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et posa sa main sur la sienne. Les yeux de Mrs Abercrombie se posèrent quelques secondes sur leurs doigts entrelacés mais la femme ne fit aucun commentaire et déclara à Daryl qu'il pouvait partir.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation avec mon père, soupira Beth en sortant à sa suite.

Daryl marmonna une vague réponse affirmative avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Les prochaines heures seraient, sans aucun doute, loin d'être reposantes.

 

oOoOo

 

La salle commune du bloc C était bien silencieuse lorsqu'Hershel, Daryl et Beth y pénétrèrent peu après quatorze heures. Tous les résidents étaient en train de travailler à l'extérieur. Beth pouvait entendre le rire des enfants qui jouaient au chat. Hershel s'assit à l'une des tables. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi mal à l'aise et se doutait qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Tous deux s'installèrent en face du vieil homme. Ce dernier se grattait la barbe pensif.

— Vous désiriez me parler ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— En effet, Papa.

Beth sentit ses joues la brûler alors que son père tournait ses yeux vers elle.

— Daryl et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. Je… Euh…

Elle avait pensé à un million de manières d'annoncer la nouvelle à son père mais malgré ses efforts aucune méthode ne lui avait semblé parfaite. Sans doute car aucune ne l'était.

— Papa, je crois pas qu'il est de bonne manière de t'annoncer ça en fait donc je vais y aller de manière franche. Daryl et moi nous… nous entretenons une relation amoureuse, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Hershel arrêta momentanément de se caresser la barbe. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé simplement surpris. Son regard passa de Daryl à sa fille plusieurs fois avant de finalement se stopper sur cette dernière.

— Puis-je savoir depuis quand ?

— Quelques jours avant que l'on vous retrouve tout au plus.

— Daryl !

Beth sentit son compagnon sursauter légèrement à côté d'elle. Il releva son visage vers Hershel qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune femme pouvait imaginer sans difficulté le sentiment de malaise qui devait le traverser à cet instant.

— Puis-je te demander quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ?

— Mes intentions ?

— Penses-tu t'engager sur le long terme avec elle ? explicita Hershel.

— Je compte le faire oui.

Hershel hocha la tête. Il semblait extrêmement pensif et avait recommencé à se caresser la barbe distraitement.

— Est-ce que je pourrais te parler seule à seul quelques minutes, Bethy ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Beth lança un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl et lui sourit gentiment alors qu'il quittait la table. Elle le suivit du regard quelques secondes tandis qu'il s'éloignait avant de reporter son attention sur son père. Ils se fixèrent un certain avant qu'Hershel ne brise le silence :

— C'est sérieux entre lui et toi ?

— Ça l'est pour moi en tout cas. Et je ne pense pas que Daryl aurait accepté de te parler si ça ne l'était pas pour lui aussi. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu as sans doute raison, Bethy. Tu m'as dit que vous vous fréquentiez depuis quand ?

— Quelques jours avant que l'on se retrouve à l'appartement de Connor, répondit-elle. Il… Je suis amoureuse de lui, Papa, osa-t-elle finalement avouer.

— Et lui ? Est-il amoureux de toi ?

Beth se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Daryl ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il l'aimait mais au fil de leur histoire, elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard.

— Je sais qu'il tient à moi et ça me suffit.

— Il est pourtant parti avec son frère.

— Il est revenu et c'est le principal.

Hershel hocha lentement la tête.

— Il y a un autre problème, Bethy. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, ma chérie. Et Dieu seul sait quel âge il a.

— Est-ce que l'âge est vraiment un problème, Papa ? Maman et toi aviez quinze ans d'écart.

— C'est vrai mais ta mère n'avait pas dix-sept ans lorsque je l'ai rencontrée.

— Papa, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, c'est vrai. Je suis jeune et j'ai peu d'expérience amoureuse mais comment puis-je en avoir si on ne me laisse pas faire mes propres choix.

— Tu marques un point, Beth. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Daryl, il faut que je lui parle.

Beth hocha la tête avant de se lever.

— Ne l'effraye pas trop, demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Hershel lui assura que ce n'était pas son attention avant que Beth ne se dirige vers la porte. Près de cette dernière, Daryl attendait appuyé contre le mur. Il releva son visage vers elle et Beth put y lire toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Elle lui offrit un sourire puis lui apprit que son père désirait lui parler. D'une pression sur sa main elle tenta de le rassurer avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce.

Beth alla s'appuyer contre le mur où Daryl était à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Son père n'avait pas réagi aussi mal qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas non plus pris comme la meilleure nouvelle du siècle mais sa réaction était assez posée pour qu'elle puisse espérer que tout se passe bien.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Quelles questions son père posait-il à Daryl ? Est-ce que Daryl arrivait à trouver les mots. L'angoisse montait en elle à mesure que les minutes passaient. Finalement, au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla des heures la porte s'ouvrit sur Daryl. Elle essaya de deviner à son visage si l'interrogatoire s'était bien passé mais ne put y voir que son expression habituelle.

— Ton père voudrait nous parler à tous les deux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Beth sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. L'entrevue s'était-elle si mal passer que ça ? Son regard se posa sur son père alors qu'elle entrait de nouveau dans la pièce. Les lèvres d'Hershel étaient étirées en un sourire bienveillant. Peut-être cela ne s'était-il déroulé si mal que ça enfin de compte.

Beth s'installa en face de son père tandis que Daryl prenait place à ses côtés. Instinctivement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle sentit Daryl exercer une légère pression sur cette dernière pour la rassurer.

— Vous semblez tous les deux savoir ce que vous voulez, déclara Hershel après quelques secondes. Je dois vous dire que jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelque chose comme ça arriverait un jour mais… Enfin, il faut croire que c'est arrivé. Daryl si tu fais du mal à ma fille sache qu'unijambiste ou pas je te botterai les fesses jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Géorgie, déclara-t-il.

A l'aide de ses mains l'homme passa sa jambe par-dessus le banc avant d'attraper ses béquilles et de se mettre debout.

— Je dois aider Rick avec le potager. On se voit à dîner les jeunes, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— C'est tout ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Beth.

Hershel se tourna vers sa fille et lui offrit un doux sourire.

— Comme tu l'as dit assez justement à ta sœur ce matin, Bethy. Tu n'es plus une enfant et il est temps pour elle et moi de te laisser faire tes propres choix, répondit Hershel avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth tourna son regard vers Daryl et avant d'avoir pu se retenir la jeune femme se pendit à son cou. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi calme et clairvoyante de son père. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Hershel finirait par accepter leur relation mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela se fasse aussi facilement. Elle s'éloigna doucement de Daryl en souriant.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé Papa et toi ?

— De choses et d'autres, répondit Daryl visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. L'homme en face d'elle semblait terriblement gêné tandis qu'il répliquait :

— On a parlé de toi, de… de mon âge et euh… Des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en entendant ses derniers mots. Ils avaient parlé des sentiments que Daryl éprouvait pour elle. Jamais Hershel n'aurait accepté aussi facilement leur relation s'il n'avait pas répondu ce qu'il fallait.

 

oOoOo

 

Maggie les fixait les yeux écarquillée. La jeune femme n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. Beth et Daryl échangèrent un regard inquiet.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Beth sursauta légèrement face au ton peu aimable de sa sœur. Daryl et elle venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient en couple à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Non. On ne se fout pas de ta gueule, Maggie. Daryl et moi sommes ensemble et ça depuis quelques mois.

Maggie lança un regard noir à Daryl avant de cracher avec mépris :

— Espèce de vieux dégueulasse. Ça t'amuse de profiter ainsi d'une gamine naïve comme Beth ?

Daryl baissa la tête mal à l'aise. Beth savait qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de difficultés à assumer leur différence d'âge et ce que venait de lui dire Maggie n'allait sans doute rien arranger.

— Ta sœur n'est plus une gamine, marmonna-t-il.

— Pardon qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'irrita Maggie, poings sur les hanches. Beth a dix-sept ans et toi tu as combien ? Quarante-cinq ans ?

Beth vit Daryl tiquer légèrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à cet instant qu'elle n'avait jamais su quel était son âge mais cela lui était désormais égal.

— Ça t'a plu de séduire une enfant impressionnable ?

— Maggie ! Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'agaça Beth.

— Oh ! Je crois que si au contraire. Daryl est impressionnant et c'est normal que tu te sois laissé séduire, Bethy, mais tu n'es plus obligée de…

— Je n'ai jamais été obligée de rien du tout. Tu veux tout savoir ? J'ai le béguin pour Daryl depuis… depuis presque notre première rencontre. J'ai initié notre premier baiser, j'ai initié notre première fois, j'ai tout initié. Alors si tu dois voir un séducteur ici c'est pas lui, c'est moi.

Alors qu'elle finissait son discours, Beth vit que Daryl lui lançait un regard surpris. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait été attirée par lui depuis si longtemps.

— Beth. Tu es encore jeune.

— Oui, je suis jeune. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux pas faire mes propres choix, s'agaça-t-elle. J'aime Daryl. Je veux être avec lui et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Beth pouvait voir à l'expression de son visage que sa sœur cherchait quelque chose à répliquer.

— Et Papa ? Tu as pensé à Papa qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Il le sait déjà, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle. Tu veux me faire croire qu'il le sait et qu'il n'a rien dit ?

— Je ne veux pas te le faire croire parce que c'est la simple vérité.

— Tu es… Vous…, commença Maggie sans cacher le dégoût dans sa voix.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer et de se sentir blessée. Sa propre sœur ne la soutenait pas là où tous les autres avant elle l'avaient fait. Bien qu'elle puisse comprendre son incompréhension Beth ne pouvait accepter la lueur de mépris qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Maggie.

— Tu sais quoi Maggie! Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Je me moque que tu penses que nous devrions pas être ensemble, que je suis bien trop jeune pour lui ou tout ça mais je ne te permettrais de salir notre histoire. Et tu sais quoi ! Tout ce que tu diras ne changera rien à part te rendre plus intolérante à mes yeux.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la ferma sans rien dire. Beth pouvait voir ses poings qu'elle tenait serrés contre ses cuisses. Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à Daryl avant de quitter la pièce.

— Au moins, on en a un sur deux, essaya de plaisanter Beth en se tournant vers Daryl.

L'homme regardait le sol les sourcils froncés. Beth devina à son expression qu'il réfléchissait.

— Daryl ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Dis Beth. Tu n'as pas peur de finir par te rendre compte que tout ça était une erreur ?

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes et réussit à bredouiller :

— Tu en as peur toi ?

— Non, c'est juste que ta sœur a raison, tu es jeune et… et peut-être que tu ne te…

— Daryl, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de ça et même si ça devait arriver, je dois prendre mes propres décisions et faire mes propres erreurs.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de lever la main pour lui caresser le visage. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre normalement – enfin autant que la situation actuelle le permettait – ils n'auraient plus à se cacher et Beth n'aurait plus à entendre des conversations sur la disponibilité sentimentale de Daryl. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Daryl enroula ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Rien n'avait véritablement changé dans leur manière de s'embrasser mais désormais Beth savait qu'elle n'avait plus peur qu'on les surprenne. Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, la porte du bloc C grinça et des rires de femmes lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Daryl s'éloigna d'elle précipitamment tandis que les rires cessaient. Beth esquissa un sourire en le voyant rougir violemment. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement gêné.

— Rick voulait me parler d'un truc. Je… On se voit plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Beth lui suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du bloc tout en passant à côté du groupe formé de Carol, Karen et Marjorie. Les trois femmes ne purent détacher leur regard de Daryl et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. A cet instant précis, leur intention se porta sur Beth qui se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

— Je… Il faut que j'aille voir Abby, déclara-t-elle finalement. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— Elle se sentait mal et a dû aller voir Mrs Abercrombie.

— Merci. A plus tard, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Beth était désormais sûre que la rumeur de sa relation avec Daryl allait rapidement faire le tour de la prison. Elle se doutait que Carol allait vouloir avoir une discussion avec Daryl pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Beth avait pu voir que la femme avait été profondément surprise de les voir ainsi. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois à Beth de se demander si Carol avait des sentiments pour son compagnon et elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Après tout elle considérait comme une véritable amie et cela l'aurait ennuyée de la faire souffrir.

Lorsque Beth arriva dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, elle découvrit Abby assise par terre. Les yeux dans le vide, la jeune femme semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Elle releva son visage vers Beth en l'entendant venir et esquissa un sourire. Sourire que la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à deviner forcé.

— J'arrive pas à y aller, lâcha Abby.

Beth s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule.

— Tu veux bien y aller avec moi, Beth ? C'est que… Enfin, je veux pas être toute seule.

— Bien sûr que je vais venir.

Abby se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Allons-y ! lança-t-elle finalement avant de se lever.

Beth la suivit sans rien dire. Elle savait que sa présence seule suffisait à rassurer son amie. Cette dernière frappa deux coups à la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'être invitée à y entrer. Beth la suivit à l'intérieur après avoir salué l'infirmière. Les deux jeunes s'installèrent devant le bureau. Beth devina au visage sérieux de Mrs Abercrombie qu'elle avait compris l'objet de leur visite.

— Je suis… Je voudrais avorter, expliqua Abby après pris une bonne inspiration.

— De combien de semaines pensez-vous être enceinte ?

— Trois semaines, quatre tout au plus, répondit Abby courageusement.

Mrs Abercrombie hocha lentement la tête avant d'inviter Abby à aller se déshabiller dans une partie de la pièce à l'abri des regards.

Beth fixait une tache de café incrusté sur la table tout en attendant que l'auscultation prenne fin. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce que Daryl et elle allaient devenir maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher. Elle rêvait de partager sa cellule avec lui. Elle imaginait leur deux lits collés l'un à l'autre comme dans la cellule de Maggie et Glenn. Cela ne serait sans doute pas confortable au début mais ils pourraient toujours finir par améliorer ça. Glenn et Maggie étaient allés chercher un matelas double pour leur lit. Daryl et elle pourraient tout à fait faire la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby et Mrs Abercrombie revinrent près du bureau. Elle les avait entendues discuter mais ne s'était pas allée à les écouter. La jeune femme ne désirait pas qu'Abby la trouve trop intrusive. Beth posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant tandis que l'infirmière commençait à lui expliquer qu'elle était bien enceinte de cinq semaines aménorrhées.

— Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous vous en soyez rendu compte si tôt, ajouta-t-elle.

— J'ai toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique, expliqua Abby d'une petite voix.

Mrs Abercrombie hocha la tête. Un doux sourire étirait ses fines lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait :

— Comme vous n'en êtes qu'à votre cinquième semaine aménorrhées vous pourrez avorter par voie médicamenteuse. Toutefois il faudrait que je vous pose quelques questions avant ça.

— Des questions ?

— Oui. Rien de bien folichon, ne vous en faites pas ! C'est juste par mesure de sécurité, une obligation qu'on avait dans le service où je travaillais. Par contre, il faudrait que vous sortiez, Beth.

— Je préfère qu'elle reste.

— Je vais vous poser des questions personnelles, Abigail. En êtes-vous sûre ?

Abby hocha la tête serrant un peu plus la main de Beth dans la sienne.

— Êtes-vous sûre de votre décision d'avortet ?

— J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je… Je suis toute seule et… et vous avez vu le monde autour. Je ne sais pas si ce sont de bonnes raisons mais ce sont les miennes.

— Abigail. Sachez qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises d'avorter. Je ne vous juge pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Avez-vous des antécédents médicaux dans votre famille ?

— Ma grand-tante est morte d'un cancer du sein et mon grand-père faisait de l'hypertension, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et vous ? Pas de maladie ? Pas d'opération ?

Beth regardait par la fenêtre écoutant le discours de Mrs Abercrombie d'une oreille distraite. Elle serrait toujours la main d'Abby dans la sienne mais ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers Daryl. La mention de son prénom la fit relever son visage.

— …Beth, par exemple, pourrait rester avec vous, disait Mrs Abercrombie. Vous pourrez faire ça, Beth ? La surveiller au cas où un effet indésirable se fait ressentir, explicita-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme.

— Bien sûr que je pourrais, répondit Beth.

L'infirmière hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se diriger vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle en sortit une boîte qu'elle donna à Abby. Elle passa ensuite sa bouteille d'eau à la jeune femme qui avala le comprimé.

— Vous passerez me voir dans après-demain matin et je vous donnerai le misoprostol, déclara Mrs Abercrombie. Allez courage Abby ! Tout va bien se passer et si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Abby esquissa un sourire forcé tout en remerciant l'infirmière. Beth la suivit à l'extérieur après avoir salué la femme.

— Merci d'être venue avec moi Beth, déclara Abby après quelques pas dans le couloir.

— C'est normal. On est amies toi et moi après tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où avaient lieu le repas chaque soir. Beth sentit les regards des femmes installées à une des tables se tourner vers elle. Elle reconnut Marjorie parmi elle. Elle croisa le regard de Karen assise à côté de Tyreese qui lui offrit un sourire avant de se reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Abby et Beth se dirigèrent vers le buffet où se trouvait le plat concocté par les cuisiniers du jour. Elles prirent une assiette et se servir avant d'aller à la table que Marvin partageait avec Hershel. Beth comprit en les entendant qu'ils discutaient de l'évolution de leur blessure respective. Marvin releva son visage vers elles en souriant. Abby s'installa à côté de lui en silence. Son frère lança à Beth un regard interrogatif auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

— Rick n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Daryl et lui étaient en train de finir le grillage du potager. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Hershel avait raison quelques minutes plus tard Daryl et Rick pénétraient dans la salle commune. Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant le premier. Comme souvent, il portait une chemise dont il avait découpé les manches et qui laissait voir les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras. Rick et lui se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour se servir à manger. Beth reporta son attention sur son repas. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le banc, sur lequel elle était assise, grincer légèrement. Elle releva son visage et découvrit Daryl à sa droite.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire joyeux tandis qu'elle remarquait la gêne que ressentait Daryl. C'était la première fois depuis leur installation à la prison que Daryl ne dînait pas à la table de Rick. Beth vit son père esquisser un sourire amusé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis Hershel quitta la table ainsi que Marvin et Abby. Cette dernière assura à Beth qu'elle irait bien et que son frère prendrait soin d'elle avant de se diriger vers sa cellule adjacente à celle de Marvin. Le regard Beth se porta sur le point de suture sur la pommette de Daryl et elle se retint difficile de lever la main vers sa joue.

— Ça m'a l'air pas trop moche tout ça, déclara-t-elle.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était rien, répliqua Daryl.

— Tu me l'avais dit, oui. Au fait, je voulais te dire que je viens avec toi demain.

— Je sais pas… commença-t-il.

— Daryl, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis une grande fille. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais…. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

L'homme tourna son visage vers elle.

— Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, répliqua-t-il. C'est juste que savoir… te savoir en danger, c'est… c'est pas facile, Beth.

— Merci, je sais déjà tout ça Daryl, rétorqua Beth. Tu crois que je le vis comment moi lorsque tu pars te battre !

— C'est pas pareil, Beth.

— Comment ça pas pareil ?

Daryl baissa la tête visiblement mal à l'aise. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas avant de déclarer :

— C'est mon rôle de te protéger… de… de faire en sorte que personne ne manque de rien ici.

— Et alors ? Cela ne change rien au fait que…

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours et remarqua que plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec assistance.

— … que je me fasse du souci pour toi à chaque fois que tu pars en mission, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. Et puis Daryl ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est mieux que je sache me débrouiller ? Après tout on ne sait jamais ce qu'il risque de se passer.

Daryl posa son pouce sur la bouche songeur tout en fixant un point sur le sol.

— D'accord, finit-il par répondre.

Les lèvres de Beth s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle se retenait difficile de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. Un raclement de gorge derrière eux lui retira rapidement cette idée de la tête. Elle se retourna et vit Carol derrière eux. La femme fixait Daryl d'un air sérieux.

— Je pourrais te parler après le repas, Daryl ? Demanda-t-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête tout en marmonnant un vague « ouais ». Carol tourna son regard vers Beth à qui elle sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

— Vas-y tout de suite si tu as fini de manger, lui conseilla Beth en voyant son assiette vide. Je suis de corvée de vaisselle. Papa, Glenn et Sarah ont réussi à faire redémarrer l'eau, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son regard surpris.

— Ah ok…, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Beth pouvait voir à la manière dont il se mouvait qu'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. La gêne se lisait sur son visage.

— On se revoit plus tard… Euh… Dans la soirée ? questionna-t-il.

Il avait parlé tellement vite et bas que Beth avait eu du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. La jeune femme avait remarqué que son accent sudiste devenait bien plus prononcé lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

— Oui, oui bien sûr.

— Je serai à la vigie alors, déclara-t-il.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de tapoter l'épaule de Beth. Cette dernière devina qu'il s'agissait pour lui de lui montrer son affection sans que cela ne devienne plus intime devant les autres. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce et eut du mal à retenir son rire.

 

oOoOo

 

— Comment ça va Abby ? questionna Beth en s'asseyant au pied du lit de son amie.

— Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas Beth, la rassura-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Marvin de veiller sur moi cette nuit.

— Il… Il sait ?

Abby hocha la tête.

— Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, après le repas. Il l'a plutôt bien pris si on omet le fait qu'il se demande comment j'ai pu avoir envie de coucher avec Merle, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé. Et toi ? J'ai appris que Daryl et toi êtes enfin sortis du placard.

Beth haussa les épaules.

— Maggie ne l'a pas très bien pris.

— Et ton père ?

— Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Disons qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui annonce ce genre de choses.

— Je peux le comprendre. Je pense que le mien aussi aurait plutôt mal accepter ma petite aventure avec Merle. Enfin, on peut au moins se satisfaire qu'il ne l'est pas tué, non ?

— Il a promis du lui botter le cul jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Géorgie s'il me faisait de la peine.

— Il en serait bien capable, remarqua Abby avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer appuyé sur ses béquilles en train de frapper Daryl à coup de bottes, expliqua-t-elle. Ça pourrait être marrant.

Beth secoua la tête mais ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Tu comptes camper dans ma chambre ? plaisanta Abby.

— Mrs Abercrombie a dit… commença Beth.

— T'en fais pas pour moi ! Comme je te l'ai dit Marv' va s'occuper de moi. Toi, vas plutôt voir Daryl ! Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se mourir d'amour dans son mirador.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Sûre et certaine ! Aller en route mauvaise troupe ! s'exclama Abby en riant.

Beth sourit à son amie et la remercia avant de quitter la cellule. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa le bloc C avant de se diriger vers la tour de guet.

Souriante, Beth gravit les marches qui la menaient vers Daryl. Elle frappa à la porte deux fois avant d'être invitée à y pénétrer. Sans hésiter, Beth tourna la poignée et entra. Elle ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle puis se tourna vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour l'éviter, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et se pendit à son cou. Ce geste si soudain d'affection dût le surprendre car elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Toutefois cela ne dura pas et elle sentit les bras de Daryl entourés sa taille fermement. Sans attendre ses lèvres plongèrent sur celles de Beth. Cette dernière se mit sur la pointe des pieds cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Elle aimait sentir le corps de Daryl contre le sien, savoir qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle. Doucement, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

— Je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

— Mmh…, marmonna Daryl avant de déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux profitant de ses lèvres qui caressaient sa peau. La barbe de Daryl grattait légèrement l'épiderme lui procurant une sensation agréable.

— Qu'est-ce que Carol te voulait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Contre toutes attentes, elle sentit Daryl se tendre et suspendre son exploration.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Beth soudain inquiète.

— Non, non. Tout va bien, répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre ses caresses.

— Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu as besoin de… de discuter, insista-t-elle

Il éloigna de nouveau son visage de son cou et elle put l'entendre soupirer légèrement. Elle pinça les lèvres vexée par sa réaction. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu détourner son visage Daryl le prit en coupe.

— Je t'expliquerai demain, promit-il. Pour le moment j'en ai juste pas envie. Tu comprends ?

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais Daryl. Si je te pose toutes ces questions c'est pas pour t'embêter mais parce que je m'intéresse à toi.

— Je sais, Beth, répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	15. Chapter 15

Beth se réveilla le lendemain matin blottie contre Daryl. Elle entendit ce dernier marmonner dans son sommeil et esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se retourna et son bras atterri sur la taille de Beth. Délicatement, la jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son compagnon endormi.

Elle devina à la lumière, qui filtrait à travers les vitres, que le soleil devait être levé depuis près d'une demi-heure et s'étonna que Daryl ne se soit pas encore réveillé. En temps normal, il était toujours le premier levé et était souvent déjà parti chasser. Beth le vit papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne les ouvre complètement.

— Bien le bonjour bel endormi, déclara Beth en souriant.

— Hey Beth. Il est quelle heure ? questionna-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Il est presque sept heures et demi, répondit Beth.

Daryl caressa doucement le ventre de Beth sous la couverture. Il n'avait visiblement pas très envie de se lever.

— Il va falloir que j'aille chasser, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

— Tu devrais pas plutôt discuter avec ta sœur, répliqua Daryl la main toujours posée sur son ventre.

— Je peux faire ça après la chasse.

— Après la chasse on doit aller retrouver Scott et Lydia. Tu as oublié ? Tu viendras chasser avec moi demain si tu veux.

— Ok. Va pour demain ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Daryl se redressa et Beth entendit son dos craquer. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où avaient atterri leurs sous-vêtements la veille. Beth le suivit du regard admirant ses fesses alors qu'il se baissait et enfilait son caleçon. Caleçon qui n'avait sans doute pas vu de lessive depuis plusieurs jours. Après maintes tentatives de la part de Carol, l'homme avait fini par accepter de laisser les préposés à la lessive s'occuper de son linge. Du fait du manque d'eau, cette séance n'avait, par le passé, lieu qu'une fois par semaine. Beth ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien il y en aurait maintenant qu'ils avaient l'eau courante.

Daryl dût sentir son regard sur lui car il tourna son visage vers elle. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent Beth lui offrit un sourire ingénue. Elle le vit rougir légèrement avant qu'il ne reporte son attention vers son pantalon.

— Tu devrais t'habiller et retourner à la prison. Ton père va se demander où t'es, remarqua-t-il.

— Mon père sait très bien où j'étais cette nuit. Tu te rappelles qu'on lui a annoncé hier quand même ?

— Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle Beth mais il y a une différence entre savoir que sa précieuse petite fille fricote avec quelqu'un et savoir à quel moment elle a fricoté avec ce quelqu'un, répliqua-t-il en enfilant sa chemise.

Beth se leva draper dans la couverture qui les avait couvert durant la nuit. Daryl lui lança un regard surpris en la voyant faire. Sans doute se disait-il qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. Il était en effet vrai que Daryl avait vu de son anatomie bien plus que n'importe qui mais Beth n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer se balader nue et cela même si elle en avait la possibilité. Elle attrapa sa culotte qui gisait non loin de son jean et l'enfila avant de faire même avec le pantalon. Après quelques secondes de recherches, elle trouva son soutien-gorge pendu à ses chaussures de randonnée.

Après avoir mis ses chaussures et passé sa veste en cuir, Daryl avait ouvert la porte du mirador. L'air frais, qui s'engouffra dans la pièce, fit frisonner Beth alors qu'elle enfilait son t-shirt puis son gilet. Elle vit Daryl chercher dans la poche de son pantalon et en tirer un paquet de cigarettes.

— Ça va finir par te tuer, remarqua Beth.

— A moins que je tombe sur un rôdeur avant, répliqua-t-il en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il l'alluma à l'aide son briquet et en tira une bouffée tandis qu'elle laçait ses chaussures. Elle quitta le mirador à la suite de Daryl et descendit les escaliers à ses côtés. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du bloc C lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Carol. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et Beth put lire de la surprise dans ses yeux.

— Bonjour Carol, la salua-t-elle poliment.

— Beth, répliqua la femme en souriant. Daryl, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de ce dernier.

— Salut Carol, déclara Daryl tout écrasant sa cigarette sur le mur.

Beth la suivit du regard alors que Carol se dirigeait vers le potager.

— Il y a un problème avec Carol ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non pourquoi ? Demanda Daryl.

— Je sais pas. Elle a l'air bizarre depuis qu'elle sait. Et puis, elle voulait te parler hier soir.

— Carol voulait juste me poser quelques questions rien de bien important, expliqua-t-il. Elle se demandait juste comment c'était arrivé.

— Tant mieux, souffla Beth soulagée. J'avais… J'avais peur que Carol le prenne mal. Enfin, pendant un temps j'ai cru qu'elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à ton égard, explicita-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Daryl sur elle.

Daryl ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui ouvrit la porte avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. De là où elle était Beth pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations. Elle reconnut la voix d'Abby avant même de la voir. Un poids se retira de ses épaules en constatant que son amie allait bien. Installée près de son frère, Abby discutait avec Glenn tout en riant. Abby lui fit un signe de la main en la voyant pénétrer dans la pièce. Maggie assise en face de Marvin tourna son visage vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle vit sa sœur fusiller Daryl du regard avant de quitter sa place sans un mot. Beth la suivit du regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers les autres occupants de la table. La jeune femme s'installa à côté de Glenn après avoir saluer ses amis et son beau-frère.

— Tu viens pas manger avec nous Daryl ? demanda Abby en souriant.

Daryl secoua la tête avant de répondre qu'il devait discuter avec Rick de la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu ce midi-là. Glenn s'excusa lui aussi déclarant qu'il s'était proposé lui aussi pour l'expédition. Beth les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table où Rick donnait le biberon à sa fille.

— Tu vas bien, Abby ? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

— Ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas Beth, la rassura son amie.

— Tant mieux, souffla Beth soulagée. Je m'en voulais un peu de t'avoir laissée tout seule surtout après que j'ai dit à Mrs Abercrombie que je prendrai soin de toi.

— Ab' était pas seule j'étais avec elle, Beth, et je l'ai pas quittée de la nuit. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, intervint Marvin.

Abby hocha la tête approuvant visiblement ce que venait de dire son frère tandis que Beth se servait quelques cuillères de flocons d'avoine. Cela n'avait jamais été son petit-déjeuner préféré mais par les temps qui couraient elle n'avait plus vraiment la possibilité de faire sa difficile.

— Marvin a installé son matelas dans ma chambre et il a dormi au pied de mon lit. Tout ça pour dire que je n'aurai pas pu être mieux surveillée.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour aller voir Mrs Abercrombie cet après-midi ? questionna Beth.

— Ça ira merci Beth. Maintenant que le processus est lancé, je peux te dire que s'il restait en moi une seule once de doute celle-ci s'est totalement évaporée. J'ai fait le bon choix.

— En parlant de choix, vous vous êtes décidés quand Daryl et toi à lâcher votre petite bombe ? demanda Marvin. Non parce que je dois avouer que j'ai un peu été pris au dépourvu en fait.

— Au dépourvu ? Marvin, vraiment ? Tu étais déjà au courant, intervint sa sœur.

— Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je m'attendais pas qu'ils en parlent aussi vite, explicita-t-il. Tout le monde dans la prison n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur vous. D'accord. Pas tout le monde juste Marjorie, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard instigateur d'Abby. Non mais plus sérieusement ça a fait l'effet d'un tollé votre histoire.

— C'est pas faux. Depuis hier j'ai l'impression d'être en plein soap opera, plaisanta Abby.

— C'est juste que j'en avais, disons, marre d'avoir à me cacher surtout depuis que Glenn nous avait surpris.

— Glenn vous avait surpris ? s'étonna Marvin. Tu me l'as jamais dit ça, Abby, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— Pourquoi j'aurais dû te le dire ?

Marvin se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-déjeuner.

— Daryl pense qu'il faut que j'aille parler à Maggie, déclara Beth après un moment de silence.

— Et tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée ? questionna Abby.

— Je sais pas. Elle a été particulièrement odieuse avec lui hier.

— Mets-toi à sa place, Beth ! Comment tu réagirais si ta petite sœur pas encore majeur t'annonçait qu'elle avait une liaison avec un homme de vingt ans son aîné ?

— Je pense que je péterais la gueule du mec perso, intervint Marvin l'air de rien.

Abby lui lança un regard exaspéré avant reporter son attention sur son amie.

— Non mais sérieusement Beth. Elle essaye juste de faire son boulot de grande sœur. Je dis pas qu'elle le fait comme il faut mais si elle réagit ainsi tu peux au moins te dire qu'elle tient à toi. Tu crois pas ?

Beth haussa les épaules ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Bien entendu qu'elle savait que Maggie s'inquiétait pour elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée par la tendance de sa sœur à l'infantiliser.

— Je vais t'avouer un truc, commença Abby en se penchant vers elle. Quand j'ai appris que Marv' était gay, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai pas pu le supporter au début. Tout ce que je voyais c'est le risque pour mon frère d'être rejeté pour ce qu'il était, d'être moqué. J'avais tellement peur que les gens s'en prennent à lui que… Bref ! J'ai très mal réagi à la nouvelle.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marvin qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle le vit redessiner du bout de son index un dessin gravé sur la table.

— Je me suis comportée comme la pire des abruties et encore maintenant je regrette la manière dont j'ai agi. A l'époque, j'avais pensé bien faire pourtant, comme Maggie pense bien faire aujourd'hui.

— Elle a raison, Beth. Tu dois lui parler. Tu peux pas rester en froid avec elle. Pas dans un monde comme celui-ci, déclara Marvin.

Beth hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait que ses amis avaient raison. Elle devait parler à sa sœur. Des pas non loin la firent sortir de ses réflexions. En entendant son nom, Beth releva son visage vers Rick.

— Daryl m'a dit que tu voulais aller avec Glenn, Sasha et lui au rendez-vous.

— En effet.

— Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Beth. Avec ton père et le travail à la prison…

— Ils ont été assez méfiants avec Daryl hier quand ils l'ont vu avec moi. Je pense que s'ils ne me voient pas aujourd'hui ils risquent de se poser des questions.

— Elle marque un point, Rick, dit Daryl. Quand ils m'ont vu avec elle hier. Ils croyaient que… Ils croyaient que je profitais d'elle.

— Ils ont pas vraiment tort d'une certaine manière, plaisanta Marvin. D'une certaine manière, reprécisa-t-il en voyant le regard de sa sœur sur lui. Quoi ? Ok, je me la boucle, céda-t-il finalement.

— Dans ce cas-là… Il faut que j'en parle à Hershel d'abord mais…

— Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Hershel est ok avec ça, répliqua Daryl.

— Ok. Parfait ! Tu iras avec eux.

Beth ne put retenir plus longtemps son sourire à cette annonce. Elle avait réussi. Les autres commençaient à lui faire assez confiance pour la laisser partir en mission. Elle entendit Rick s'excuser et quitter la pièce. Beth devina qu'il allait voir l'état de son potager. Depuis la chute de Woodbury, l'homme passait la plupart de son temps à travailler la terre. Il était souvent accompagné de Carl qu'il préférait garder près de lui depuis l'accident.

— Je vais y aller moi aussi, déclara Daryl.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il pressa légèrement. Beth lui offrit un doux sourire avant de mettre sa propre main sur celle de Daryl.

— Sois prudent.

Daryl marmonna quelque chose duquel ressortit qu'il était toujours prudent. Sa main quitta l'épaule de Beth laissant derrière elle une sensation de soudaine froideur. La jeune femme le suivit du regard alors qu'il passait la porte.

— Il va revenir, Beth, essaya de la rassurer Abby.

Beth esquissa un sourire de circonstance. Daryl revenait toujours.

 

oOoOo

 

Maggie tapait nerveusement du pied tout en fixant Beth. Les deux sœurs étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre depuis près de cinq minutes mais aucune d'elles n'avaient dit le moindre mot. Beth soupira légèrement avant de se jeter à l'eau :

— Maggie. Je comprends que… Je comprends que ma relation avec Daryl ait pu te choquer mais je… je suis heureuse avec lui.

Beth entendit sa sœur renifler avec mépris.

— Je sais que c'est peut-être dur à comprendre. Daryl n'a rien d'un jeune premier mais je sais qu'il tient à moi et moi aussi je tiens à lui.

— Il pourrait être ton père, Beth. Ton père. Comment veux-tu que je le prenne bien ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de Papa ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de réagir de manière aussi incompréhensible mais je sais qu'il finira par se rendre compte de son erreur.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Maggie avait parlé si rapidement que Beth avait eu du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, Beth. Dix-sept ans. Et excuse-moi de te le dire mais il n'y a rien de normal à ce qu'un homme comme lui soit attiré par toi.

Les paroles de sa sœur frappèrent durement Beth. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à assumer sa petite poitrine et son manque de hanches, et entendre sa sœur sous-entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaire à quelqu'un comme Daryl la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Maggie. Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise sœur ?

— Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas toujours soutenu dans tes choix même ceux que je ne comprenais pas ?

— Beth, soupira Maggie voyant visiblement où elle voulait en venir. Cela n'a rien à voir. J'essaye juste de te protéger. Tu es une fille géniale, Beth. Tu es belle et gentille, trop gentille et sans doute un peu trop naïve aussi. J'ai juste peur que… qu'il te brise le cœur.

— Maggie. J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus une enfant et c'est à moi de faire mes propres choix et mes propres erreurs aussi. Et je sais que Daryl n'en sera pas une.

— C'est ce que tu crois. Tu trouves pas que tout ça a été un peu précipité tout de même ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'être attirée par lui depuis pratiquement votre rencontre ? Bon Dieu, Beth ! Tu avais seize ans. S'il a tenté quoique ce soit...

— Daryl n'a rien fait. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ou quoi hier ? Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui lui ait fait des avances, plus ou moins subtiles, soit-dit en passant.

Le silence entre les deux sœurs s'installa de nouveau. Maggie semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Glenn m'a avoué qu'il était au courant, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— On ne lui a rien dit si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Il nous a juste surpris.

— Il me l'a dit aussi. Je trouve ça dingue qu'il ait réussi à me cacher ça pendant deux semaines.

— Il voulait sans doute que ce soit moi qui te l'annonce.

— Je m'en doute. C'est juste qu'il est pas des plus doués pour garder un secret d'habitude.

— Tu ne lui en veux pas au moins ? s'inquiéta Beth.

La jeune femme s'en serait beaucoup voulu si elle avait été la cause de problèmes dans le couple de sa sœur.

— Un peu quand même. Mais je comprends pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Comme je comprends pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ta relation avec Daryl avant. Tu étais déjà avec lui dans l'appartement de Connor ?

Beth hocha la tête. Daryl et elle avaient eu leur première relation sexuelle la veille de leurs retrouvailles avec le groupe.

— Marvin et Abby étaient au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Je l'aime, tu sais.

— Beth. En mon fort intérieur, je sais que Daryl est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il sera toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin mais…

— Est-ce obligé qu'il y ait un « mais » ? questionna Beth un pauvre sourire ornant ses lèvres.

— Beth ! Tu es ma petite sœur. C'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour toi.

— Maggie. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'accepter que j'ai pu grandir et que je fasse mes propres choix.

— Ça sera pas facile. Après tout, tu resteras toujours ma toute petite sœur.

— Le problème est réglé ?

Maggie hocha lentement la tête. Beth pouvait deviner que sa sœur avait encore quelques réticences mais la jeune femme était sûre qu'elles finiraient par disparaître. Il allait juste falloir laisser faire le temps.

— Ne crois pas pour autant que je l'approuve totalement.

— Tout ce que je te demande c'est de l'accepter, rien de plus.

Maggie acquiesça de nouveau. Même si elle savait que Maggie mettrait du temps à admettre que Daryl et elle étaient bien ensemble, Beth était contente que sa sœur et elle aient pu avoir une discussion calme et posée à ce propos. La réconciliation était sur la bonne voie.

 

oOoOo

 

Le chemin vers La Grange et la route 109 se fit dans un silence pesant. Daryl conduisait le pick-up tandis que Glenn était installé à l'avant de la voiture. Beth quant à elle se trouvait à côté de Sasha sur la banquette arrière. Dans le rétroviseur Beth croisa le regard de Daryl. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de sa discussion avec Maggie mais espérait pouvoir le faire à leur retour.

Daryl arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route non loin du panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville. Un rôdeur, qui se dirigeait dans cette direction, tourna la tête vers eux. Beth l'entendit grogner et se diriger vers eux. La portière avant s'ouvrit et Daryl sortit de la voiture armé de son arbalète. Sans attendre, l'homme tira un carreau qui atteint le mort-vivant en pleine tête.

Beth tout comme Glenn et Sasha quittèrent l'habitacle de la voiture tandis que Daryl allait récupérer son projectile.

— Il est quelle heure ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Beth.

— Un peu moins de onze heures trente, répondit-elle après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Glenn ! Sasha et toi vous restez près de la bagnole. Beth et moi on va vérifier les alentours, déclara Daryl.

L'homme fit un léger signe dans la direction de Beth pour l'inviter à le suivre. La main sur son couteau de chasse, Beth se mit en route et pénétra dans la forêt à sa suite. Beth se savait bien moins silencieuse que Daryl lorsqu'il s'agissait de se promener dans les bois mais la jeune femme savait aussi qu'avec la pratique elle avait tout de même fini à grandement s'améliorer.

Des grognements parvinrent aux oreilles de Beth. Le rôdeur était seul et se dirigeait vers Daryl qui lui transperça le crâne d'un carreau. L'homme lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur progression. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Daryl et elle se retrouvaient sur un chemin forestier au fond duquel se trouvait une sorte de grange en bois. Le duo se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Daryl se mit devant la porte prêt à tirer tandis que Beth entrouvrait la porte. L'endroit semblait désert. Daryl pénétra à l'intérieur suivi de Beth.

Une dizaine de voitures anciennes étaient alignées des deux côtés de la grange. Daryl se dirigea vers l'une d'elles . Beth devina à l'insigne qu'il s'agissait d'une chevrolet.

— Mon grand-père Merle avait ce modèle de Chevrolet. Une Nova de 1968, déclara-t-il.

— De la même couleur ?

— Non, elle était rouge, répliqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers le petit atelier au fond de la grange.

Daryl passait à côté d'une des voitures lorsque Beth vit une main sortir de sous une voiture. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le prévenir le rôdeur avait posé sa main sur le pied de Daryl. L'homme surpris essaya de s'en défaire mais le rôdeur bien agrippé à sa chaussure ne lâcha pas prise. Daryl tira son couteau pour planter le mort-vivant mais ce dernier réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Beth le vit tomber durement et sans hésiter une seconde se précipita vers lui. Le rôdeur planta ses dents dans la chaussure en cuir mais n'arriva pas à la transpercer. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de remonter vers la jambe, Beth se baissa et lui transperça le crâne à l'aide de son couteau de chasse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Daryl, soucieuse, et remarqua qu'il semblait quelque peu sonné. Lui qui était toujours si prudent avait manqué de vigilance.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta -t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Daryl hocha la tête avant de se lever. Beth le vit se frotter la hanche sur laquelle il était tombé.

— T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, oui, je vais bien, Beth, marmonna-t-il. On ferait mieux d'aller retrouver les autres.

Beth hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait voir à se manière de marcher qu'il avait dû se faire extrêmement mal en tombant. Beth et Daryl retournèrent vers la voiture sans croiser un seul rôdeur et dans un silence de cathédrale. Glenn et Sasha étaient en alerte et tournèrent leurs armes vers eux en les entendant arriver.

— Il y a un grange avec pas mal de bagnoles là-bas, déclara Daryl. Faudrait qu'on y retourne une fois pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'intéressant.

— On en parlera à Rick quand on reviendra.

Beth jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était onze heures quarante. Lydia, Scott et leur groupe n'allaient sans doute pas tarder. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer derrière elle. Pistolet à la main, Beth se retourna vers la source du bruit prête à tirer lorsqu'elle vit émerger de la forêt Lydia suivie de Scott et d'une femme plus âgée.

— Vous êtes en avance, constata Lydia d'une voix sarcastique.

— Vous aussi, remarqua Daryl.

— On voulait vérifier les alentours avant la rencontre, expliqua Beth en leur offrant un sourire.

— Nous aussi, répliqua Scott avenant. Bonjour. Je m'appelle Scott, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Glenn et Sasha.

— Sasha et Glenn, répondit ce dernier.

Beth remarqua que le regard de Daryl était planté sur la femme d'une quarantaine d'années et Lydia. La jeune femme devina qu'il tentait de les évaluer.

— Je vous présente Patricia, déclara finalement Lydia. Patricia. Daryl et Beth. C'est d'eux dont on t'a parlé hier.

Patricia les salua d'un signe de tête. En entendant le nom de la femme, Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser à une autre Patricia qu'elle avait bien connu. Cela faisait des semaines que Beth n'avait pas songé à l'assistante de son père mais aussi son amie décédée des mois plus tôt.

— Lydia et Scott m'ont dit que vous leur avez proposé de nous accueillir dans votre refuge, déclara-t-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête avant d'expliquer qu'avant cela les membres du groupes devaient répondre à trois questions qu'il posa à Patricia.

— J'ai tué bien trop de carcasses pour m'en rappeler. J'ai tué un homme parce qu'il me l'avait demandée, répondit-elle.

— Il n'y a que vous dans votre groupe ?

Lydia lança un regard dans la direction de Patricia. Cette dernière hocha la tête lentement lui donnant l'autorisation de répondre.

— Non. On est sept en tout, répliqua Lydia. Les autres sont cachés plus loin dans la forêt.

Beth comprenait parfaitement leur position, après tout eux aussi avait laissé le reste de leur groupe à l'arrière.

— On aurait sans doute fait pareil dans votre situation, intervint Glenn.

— Nous avons eu quelques soucis avec un autre groupe plus au sud en Floride. Ils s'intéressaient aux femmes, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en coin dans la direction de Lydia.

— Ils ont eu ma sœur, expliqua cette dernière essayant de cacher le trouble dans sa voix.

Le sort de sa sœur expliquait sans difficulté la réaction qu'elle avait eu la veille en voyant Daryl et Beth ensemble.

— Parfois je me dis que les vivants sont sans doute bien plus dangereux que les carcasses.

Beth ne put qu'acquiescer suite à la remarque de Scott. Au fil des mois dans cette horreur, elle avait pu se rendre compte que les rôdeurs étaient prévisibles. Leur unique but était de se nourrir. Les humains étaient, quant à eux, bien plus difficile à cerner. Beth savait au fond d'elle que les Hommes de bien existaient encore Daryl ou encore Abby en étaient la preuve vivante toutefois elle savait aussi que la bonté n'était pas présente partout en ce monde. Pourtant, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Beth sentait que le groupe de Patricia n'était pas composé de mauvaises personnes. Une mauvaise personne ne serait pas arrêtée pour l'aider la veille, n'est-ce pas ?

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui surveillait les alentours. La forêt permettait souvent aux rôdeurs de rester cacher jusqu'au dernier moment.

— Nous aussi nous avons croisé notre lot de mauvaises personnes, intervint-elle finalement.

Patricia se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de soupirer résignée :

— Je crois qu'on en est tous au même point malheureusement. Ce qui m'amène à me demander : qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous pouviez nous faire confiance? questionna-t-elle.

— On vous fait pas encore confiance mais je me suis dit que si vous étiez mauvais vous ne seriez pas intervenus hier, répliqua Daryl en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lydia.

La jeune femme soutint son regard tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

— Et quel est donc cet abri que vous nous proposez ? demanda Patricia.

Beth tourna son regard vers Daryl qui hocha la tête lui permettant de répondre.

— Une prison. Chacun d'entre vous pourra avoir sa propre cellule. Elle est protégée par des grillages et nous avons commencé un potager dans la grande cour, expliqua Beth. Nous sommes un peu plus d'une vingtaine à y vivre pour le moment.

Patricia hocha lentement la tête.

— Si l'endroit ne vous convient pas. On ne vous retiendra pas, intervint Glenn.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux groupes alors que Patricia semblait réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux pour son groupe.

— Va chercher les autres Lydia. On va tenter notre chance, déclara Patricia le regard toujours fixé sur eux. Vous n'avez que cette voiture ?

— Il y a cinq places assises. Les autres monteront sur la plate-forme, déclara Glenn.

— Parfait.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre les deux groupes. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier les traits de Patricia. Son visage était mince et long et ses prunelles noires semblaient les évaluer tandis qu'elle gardait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Malgré sa petite taille, cette femme imposait un respect certain.

— Et comment se passe la vie dans votre prison ? interrogea finalement Patricia.

— Comme le disait Beth. Chacun a sa propre cellule soit dans le bloc C soit dans le bloc D. Nous avons établi un planning hebdomadaire qui permet à chacun de savoir ses tâches. Ces derniers sont réparties selon les capacités de chacun. Aussi toutes les décisions relatives à la prison sont prises en concertation avec les habitants et nous pensons établir un Conseil.

— Tout semble très bien pensé, remarqua Scott en souriant.

— On veut que... commença Daryl.

— Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Sasha en se dirigeant vers le rôdeur qui venait d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt.

La femme épaula son fusil d'assaut et tira. Le rôdeur s'écroula touché en pleine tête tandis que deux autres zombies se montraient à la lisière des arbres. Une nouveau tir de Sasha atteint celui de droite mais trois autres se montrèrent.

— Merde ! s'écria Daryl. Les vôtres se trouvent loin d'ici.

— A cinq cents mètres tout au plus, répondit Patricia alors qu'elle levait elle aussi son arme.

La femme tira et toucha une des créatures à l'épaule.

— Tout le monde se dirige vers la voiture, ordonna Daryl tandis que derrière eux une branche craquait.

L'arbalète prête à tirer Daryl se retourna prestement tout comme Beth. En face d'eux se trouvaient deux enfants d'une dizaines d'années ainsi qu'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années. A peine deux secondes plus tard, Lydia et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années arrivèrent sur la route.

— Tout le monde est là. On remballe ! s'exclama Daryl en reculant vers la voiture.

De l'autre côté de la route, une quinzaine de rôdeurs se dirigeaient vers eux affamés et malgré les tirs de Sasha et Scott, leur nombre ne diminuait pas.

— Monte dans la voiture, Beth !

Sans attendre la jeune femme obéit à Daryl et grimpa sur la plate-forme du pick-up où Sasha, Lydia et Scott étaient déjà montés. Beth n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Daryl ne les rejoindre. Glenn, installé au volant, appuya sur l'accélérateur. Sasha tira encore quelques balles faisant tomber un ou deux rôdeurs avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée de tirs. Ce fut seulement à cette instant que Beth se rendit compte que son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. La montée d'adrénaline et la peur de se faire avoir le lui avaient fait oublier pendant ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures.

— C'était moins une, soupira Beth assise près de Daryl.

La jeune femme sentit la main de Daryl sur la sienne. Elle releva son visage vers lui et sourit tandis que les paysage défilaient autour d'eux.

— Combien de temps avant votre prison ? questionna Lydia accrochée à l'arrière du pick-up.

— Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus, répliqua Daryl.

Beth pria intérieurement pour qu'ils ne croisent aucune autre horde tandis qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort la main dans la sienne. De son pouce, son compagnon caressa sa paume. Un geste de réconfort qui alla droit au coeur de Beth. Daryl n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très expressif mais il savait la rassurer à sa manière.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et après quelques détours, le pick-up commença à ralentir. La jeune femme devina qu'ils arrivaient non loin de la prison. Elle entendit le bruit des portes grillagées qui frottaient le sol. Finalement, Glenn arrêta la voiture entre les deux portes qui marquaient l'entrée et les personnes installées sur la plate-forme en profitèrent pour descendre.

Beth eut à peine le temps de toucher le sol qu'une tornade rousse se jetait à son cou. Elle sourit légèrement tandis qu'Abby s'éloignait d'elle visiblement soulagée de la voir vivante. Son amie tourna son visage vers Lydia et Scott. Beth vit qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux inspectant l'endroit dans lequel ils allaient vivre.

— Je m'appelle Abby. Bienvenue chez vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant sa main à Lydia.

Malgré son étonnement apparent et une légère hésitation, elle serra la main d'Abby et lui offrit une poignée de main que Beth devina vigoureuse tout en se présentant d'une voix distraite. Abby se tourna ensuite vers Scott qui fit de même. La voiture derrière eux démarra de nouveau amenant avec elle les cinq autres membres du groupe de Patricia. Beth put voir Scott et Lydia la suivre du regard avant que leurs yeux ne se posent sur l'immense bâtiment.

— Suivez-moi, déclara Daryl en leur faisant signe. On va vous montrer où vous serez installés.

Le groupe suivit le chemin qui menait à la cour intérieure en silence. Le sourire de Beth s'élargit alors qu'au loin elle voyait Glenn et Maggie s'enlacer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son compagnon et effleura sa main du bout des doigts. Sans la regarder, Daryl l'attrapa et la pressa doucement. Sans doute était-elle naïve, mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la prison, leur maison, Beth réussit à entrapercevoir un avenir meilleur.

 

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'ai enfin fini de publier cette fanfiction sur AO3. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le faire !  
> N"hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)


End file.
